RVD SideTracks
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Due to the omakes of RVDecimo-sama's popularity, it now has it's own story! Each omake shall now be called side-tracks and will be updated when RVDecimo-sama is updated. As usual, genre, rating and such varies. But it still holds 1827 and Mitsuki...
1. Rain and Storm Go Hand in Hand

Side-Track 6: Rain and Storm Go Hand-in-Hand

NOTE: I suggest reading the previous omakes from 'Raising Vongola Decimo-sama' first before reading this as 'RVD: Sidetracks' is the continuation of the omakes.

Disclaimer: Please see RVDecimo-sama for my useless disclaimer

Warning: contains foul words and a lot of OCs

Side-Track 6: Rain and Storm Go Hand-in-Hand

He had seen him looking around, hands together as if in a prayer with a worried look on his feminine face. A growl from his side made him turn his head back to the man he should be talking at the moment. The man he should be talking to had ink-black hair and eyes almost in the shade of cold royal purple currently glaring at him as if thinking of his demise, "Miura Makoto… Pay attention."

Miura Makoto was a man with black hair parted at the side with accompanying side-swiped bangs but was not entirely tamed as a few strands were spiked up naturally. He also had chocolate eyes, currently glaring back at the man with ink-black hair. He wore a black trench-coat on top of a dry-blood colored shirt and black tie. On his tie was the crest of Vongola while on his right middle finger was the Vongola Tempesta Ring. Makoto glared back, "I am paying attention, Murasaki…"

Murasaki scoffed and crossed his arms. Murasaki was a man, who looked younger than Makoto, with unruly ink-black hair that covers his forehead, almost touching his eyes and his cheeks. He wore a straight black jacket buttoned till the end and a violet scarf that had the Vongola crest sewn by the end. On his middle finger was the Vongola Nuvola Ring and his boxes were all on a black belt, ready to be opened if the need arises. Murasaki glanced at the figure Makoto had been looking at, frowning as he saw how he looked like a lost kitten, "Talk to him."

"What? Why should I-"

"I have no interest in rodents like you but that kitten seems lost and it will not do us any good if our Rain Guardian is lost. We already have enough problems dealing with that cockroach." Murasaki said coldly.

"_You're _the one that has a problem with him…" Makoto mumbled.

Murasaki glared at Makoto and continued, "That kitten has a problem and you owe it to Aniue to help him."

With that said, Murasaki walked away, glaring at Makoto for a moment. Makoto growled and shouted, "What about the mission briefi-"

"We shall talk about it when Aniue has returned." Murasaki replied, not even looking back. Makoto growled and looked at the figure underneath the oak tree. He looked as if he was about ready to cry. With a tired sigh, Makoto approached the boy.

"Oi, Mutsuhi." Makoto called out. The boy, Mutsuhi, squeaked in surprise. Makoto kept his distance as he stared at the boy sitting underneath the oak tree. He had gold-brown hair that had two spikes unusually down by his ears, making it to look like droopy cat ears, and cute big honey-colored eyes. Mutsuhi was smaller and leaner than Makoto and his black coat was too big for him, making him look like a kid. Not to mention that if you gave him a female wig, he'd actually look like a real girl. He wore a light-blue shirt and black tie with the Vongola crest on it while he wore Vongola Pioggia Ring on his right middle finger next to a simple silver ring on his ring finger.

Mutsuhi managed to smile apologetically at Makoto, "I-I-I'm sorry, Makoto-san… I was just surprise to see you-"

"You should be more attentive to your surrounding. Especially outside…" Makoto instinctively reprehended his fellow guardian. Mutsuhi blushed and nodded.

"O-o-of course! I'll be more careful." Mutsuhi stuttered, clasping his hands together once more. Makoto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Were you looking for something?" Makoto asked. Mutsuhi chuckled awkwardly.

"I was looking for Mitsuki-san…" Mutsuhi replied.

"Eleventh is with Tenth in the headquarters of Varia located outside of Sicily. They're meeting with the Varia to discuss a certain incident that occurred last week." Makoto told Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi slouched and looked down.

"Oh… I see…" Makoto stared at the younger boy before looking away.

"Well… it's not that serious so Eleventh may be back by dinner." Makoto said, trying to cheer Mutsuhi up. It was not a secret that the Rain Guardian of the Eleventh was soft-hearted, kind, and innocent… for most of the time anyway. Makoto felt like it was his duty to ensure that Mutsuhi wouldn't be depressed in times where the Eleventh would not be around. Makoto liked to think of it as the same way right-hand men tried to soothe their boss' wife while he's away. Of course, Makoto wouldn't sugar-coat the details. Mutsuhi _is _the Eleventh's Rain Guardian.

Makoto felt relieved as Mutsuhi gave him a shy smile and nodded. Makoto reached out a hand, "I'll accompany you back to your room."

Mutsuhi nodded and took Makoto's hand. Makoto lead the way back to Mutsuhi and the Eleventh's room… which was located on the other end of the mansion. Mutsuhi looked at Makoto curiously and asked, "Um… Makoto-san…"

"Hm?"

"Makoto-san must really love Mitsuki-san." He heard Mutsuhi say. Makoto stopped walking, his entire body paralyzed at what his fellow guardian, not to mention the next boss of Vongola's _not-so-secret _lover, had just implied. Makoto looked at Mutsuhi.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Makoto hissed. Mutsuhi blinked innocently.

"I just… mean… I mean…" Mutsuhi looked at Makoto shyly, "I just thought Makoto-san was in love with Mitsuki-san. I mean… well… you're really… dedicated…"

Makoto frowned, knowing that Mutsuhi had mistaken their relationship. Makoto closed his eyes and sighed, "You're wrong, Mutsuhi. I have no romantic interest for Eleventh."

"Eh?" Mutsuhi seemed surprised at what he heard and blinked rapidly. Makoto sighed and looked away.

"You do know about my… unique conception…" Makoto asked, earning a nod from Mutsuhi. Makoto began to walk once more, slowing down as he continued, "I'm sure Eleventh had told you how I was a product of a drunken threesome of my parents."

"Well… he didn't phrase it as that." Mutsuhi trailed off.

"I'm used to it. The whispering behind my back, the taunts of those fuckers… They've been doing it since I was a kid.

I had been eight then. I had to be transferred to Namimori Grade School as my mother decided to return to Namimori. I was used to being bullied by those fucking upperclassmen simply because of my unusual family background.

"His mother's a slut."

"He doesn't even know who he's real father is. Nobody wants him."

I've heard it all. But I never cared. My mother may be weird, almost insane in some cases, but she loves me. My two fathers were the same. Neither of them cared who is actually my biological father and treated me as _their_ son. For me, the entire world could just fuck off for all I care.

That's… when I met Eleventh…

Those fucking sixth-graders cornered me after class hours. They were the usual bullies, picking on the weak. I could have beaten them but then the rumors would start flying around on how I'm a problematic child and they'll start spreading rumors on how my mother was incompetent. I've already troubled her by living…

So I accepted their beating, their taunts… As I felt my consciousness fading, I heard a cool voice say…

"Bullying those weaker than them is what the weak do." I looked up and saw a boy my age staring at us with cold caramel eyes with a certain silver glint around the iris. Behind him was a hedgehog with white needles, sitting by a school bag as if protecting it.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hibari-san…" the largest of the fuckers taunted, his gang members laughing at the boy named Hibari, "Just because you beat some sixth-graders, doesn't mean you could beat us. They were punks."

"Oh? Then you think you are stronger?" He asked impassively, smirking as he approached us slowly. I could still remember how I shiver as he approached us, as if his mere presence was simply too much for me. I didn't see it coming. The next thing I knew, the largest of them was already down, clutching his stomach in pain. On his hands were a pair of steel tonfas, a bit too large to be carried by a mere boy but he twirled them around as if it weigh less than a feather. He hit the boy that had been holding me right on the head, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. I fell to the ground, gasping for breathe. The remaining fuckers stared at him with wide eyes and I remembered one of them even shitted in fear.

"R-R-Run!!" they all began to run, screaming loudly. He scoffed and looked at me.

"Miura Makoto-kun right?" he asked me, smiling almost angelically. I nodded, dazed at the smile he gave me, wondering if he had been the same boy who beat two six-graders with one strike, "I want to see some fireworks."

"Fire… works?" I asked, unsure at what he meant. He nodded and pointed at the direction of the running fuckers.

"Throw fireworks at them." He ordered. It was during that moment I knew what he had meant by fireworks. I was hesitant, fearing for what may happen to my mother if I did what he told me to. He looked at me and, as if he had noticed my hesitation, his smile became gentler. He took one of my hands and whispered.

"Don't worry… and trust me." His words felt like magic. I took the hidden specialized bomb from my pocket and looked at him apologetically.

"I don't have a match…" I said, feeling guilty. He continued to smile and let go of my hand.

"That's okay. Throw it."

"But-"

"Makoto-kun…" he looked at the retreating forms of those fuckers and said to me, "Throw it."

I nodded and threw the circular bomb to their direction. As it was just above their heads, my eyes widened as I saw the ring on his middle finger was covered in a bright warm amber-colored flame. I did not expect to see such a majestic sky flame at that age. With a flick of his wrist, the flames scattered at the general direction of my bomb. The bomb exploded. And when I said it was my specialized bomb, I really mean it. The fuckers all screamed when they were hailed by small pieces of glass, appearing like crystal rain. He looked back at me and smiled, reaching his hand out, "That was some nice fireworks."

"It's not fireworks…" I pitifully said, taking his hand as he pulled me up.

"Hayato-jii's fireworks are bigger but yours is pretty interesting too." He said.

"You know my father?" I asked. He nodded.

"I know Hayato-jii and Takeshi-jii. I also know Haru-nee." He let go of my hand and placed his tonfas on his school bag, "Haru-nee has been talking about you quite often. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Makoto-kun. I'm Hibari Mitsuki."

It wasn't after he took me to his home and I found my mother inside, talking to his Papan and Maman did I realize that he was the next boss of Vongola. Hibari Mitsuki… Vongola Undicesimo… Eleventh…

"Good morning, Eleventh!"

"Good morning, Makoto-kun."

Since then, I've been by the Eleventh's side. He was the first person, other than the Vongola Famiglia, that accepted me. He had let me be myself. And… he protected me…

"This boy sent five six graders to the hospital!! He should be kicked out!!" I remembered how my blood boiled as the loud screeching of the voices of the fucking mothers of those fuckers screamed at the principal to kick me out. I had prepared myself. After doing such a thing, I knew that there was nothing left for me to do but to accept the fact that I would forever be a burden to my mother. As the bitches pressured the principal, the door opened and they all grew silent as a young boy entered the room.

"ELEVENTH!" I stuttered, not truly believing that he was here. I looked away, not wanting him to see me at my pathetic state. Eleventh only walked pass the bitches and looked at the principal.

"You will not do anything to Miura Makoto-kun." Eleventh ordered. All of us had our eyes wide-open as we heard him order the principal, "I ordered him to throw the bomb to the six graders."

"YOU WHAT?!" I wanted to hit those bitches for shouting at Eleventh but he was faster, hitting the nearest wall with his steel tonfa. They all flinched and backed away from Eleventh. Eleventh looked at them with his cold caramel eyes, the silver hue glistening in a threatening way.

"They were violating school rules and regulations. As a Hibari, I will not let them destroy the peace and order my father had maintained." He returned his attention back on the trembling principal and added, "Any action against Miura Makoto is an action against me… against the Hibari family."

With that said, Eleventh began to walk away but stopped and looked at me. He gave me a soft smile and ordered, "Let's go, Makoto-kun."

I looked at the principal and noticed how pale he was. He looked at me and nodded before turning his attention back at the bitches, "This school will not do anything to Miura Makoto-kun."

I was surprised at those words and so were the bitches, screaming and screeching at the principal. During the commotion, I felt someone gently grab my hand. Eleventh looked at me with a soft smile and asked, "Let's go?"

It was during that moment… I knew I found the one I would gladly lay my life for…

Eleventh was a bit… eccentric. It was as if he had two personalities. I told him once about how he would be serious and a bit scary for a moment then revert to his usual smiling innocent look. He had laughed it off and said…

"So… Let's give them names. When I'm scary, I'm in my Hibari Mode. When I'm smiling, I'm in my Mi-kun Mode."

We would spend our breaks ensuring that the school was free from individuals that tried to ruin the order of Namimori… or at least that's how Eleventh phrased it. To me, they were just fuckers who should just fucking die.

My mother and I would usually get dinner at their place. It was warmer and Eleventh's grandparents and _siblings _were kind and cheerful.

"So, Mitsuki-kun, who's coming for the Parent Participation Day tomorrow?" my mother had asked Eleventh one night. Truthfully, I didn't want her to come to school. I didn't want her to be the topic of gossips and whispering. But… I didn't want to lie to my mother. I didn't want to keep any secrets to her.

Eleventh looked at my mother for almost a minute, as if unable to properly answer her. I was surprised to see Eleventh looked down and continued to be silent. Maman patted his back and said, "Don't worry, Mi-kun. We'll come to school for you, right Papa?"

Papan nodded eagerly, grinning, "Of course. I won't miss seeing my grandson make a fool of those teachers."

With that comment, the entire room erupted to a cheerful laughter. Maybe I had been the only one who noticed how my mother and Eleventh was forcing their laugh.

Later that night, I woke up to hear my mother yelling at the person on the other side of her phone in the dead of the night. I began to drift asleep again, the last thing I remember hearing was my mother threatening the person on the other end that he should get his butt back to Namimori by tomorrow morning or she will haunt him down and scold him to death… or something…

I went to school with my mother and met with the Eleventh outside the gates of the school. I rushed to his side and greeted him.

"Good morning, Makoto-kun." He replied, smiling cutely like usual. My mother greeted him as well and asked where Maman and Papan were. Mitsuki only smiled and replied, "Papan and Maman said that they would come later, as they have to look at something first."

I saw my mother's eyes glistened as if she was sharing a little secret inside. My mother nodded and reached her hand out to Mitsuki, "So, why don't you accompany us to your room, Mi-kun?"

Eleventh looked at my mother then at me, "Makoto-kun could do tha-"

"It's decided!" my mother grabbed both our hands and began dragging us inside school grounds. Eleventh only sighed and let my mother drag him to our classroom… which we had to lead her once we reached the corridor because she unfamiliar with the entire building.

First period started with a half-ass joke our teacher made for the parents. They were all hypocrites, preparing slides and power-point presentation when normally they just talk and talk for hours. I would look at Eleventh and saw him with a solemn look, as if brooding over something. I can't say I can't relate entirely. Eleventh may be strong but he was still a kid back then. I was sad because not even one of my fathers could make it and I could only imagine how much greater Eleventh's sadness was compared to mine. We both don't care about the day itself but the fact that there are parents littered everywhere to cheer for their child made us a bit unsettled. At least, I still had my mother. My blood began to boil as I heard the whispering of some of them, mostly about my mother and me. When I was at my limits, I was about to shout at them when the door to our room slide open. My eyes widened and I felt like I was looking at what Eleventh would look like when he grows up.

"Chichiue!" I heard Eleventh call out cheerfully, smiling like a real kid for once. The man, who entered the room, looked around before setting his eyes on Eleventh. He gave a small smile and nodded at Eleventh. Eleventh grinned and nodded as well, returning his attention back on the board. The teacher and some of the parents present were paralyzed at the sudden appearance of Eleventh's Chichiue. It took me a minute to finally realize who he was. Hibari Kyouya, the Tenth's Cloud Guardian, as well as Eleventh's other father… I've only met him once during my visit in Italy.

Eleventh's father leaned by the window and looked at the teacher, "Continue."

"Y-Y-Yes, Hibari-san!" the teacher stuttered and returned to her lesson. I looked at the Eleventh and found him grinning like a kid. Eleventh looked at me and I swore that I was blinded by the smile he gave me. It was the first time I truly saw Eleventh smile so brightly and I suddenly began to smile as well.

The moment the bell rang indicating it was lunch time, all of the parents ushered their children out of the room, whispering something about crowding around. Eleventh jumped off his sit and ran towards his father.

"Chichiue!!" he jumped towards his father, wrapping his little arms on his father's neck. His father cradled him and pecked his temple briefly. My mother approached them and looked proud over something. Eleventh tilted his head and innocently asked, "Why is Chichiue here?"

"This annoying woman called me in the middle of the night." His father replied, glaring at my mother.

"Ha-Hi?! Haru is not an annoying woman! If anything, Kyouya-san is the annoying one here!" my mother shouted. I gulped. I've heard tales of how ruthless the Tenth's Cloud Guardian was and I feared for my mother's safety.

"Repeat what you said, Miura Haru and I'll-"

I saw him approach my mother and I ran towards them. I stopped in front of my mother and outstretched my hands, glaring at the older man currently holding Eleventh, "Don't you dare touch my mother!!"

He glared at me before raising an eyebrow, "Who's the herbivore?"

Eleventh grinned and replied, "Miura Makoto-kun, Hayato-jii, Takeshi-jii and Haru-nee's son and… my very first guardian."

I blushed at Eleventh's words and looked away, "I-I-I have no r-right to be Eleventh's guardian!"

His father stared at me before smirking, "He's definitely those herbivores' son."

"I know." My mother nodded in agreement, "I just wonder who he takes more from. Hayato-san or Takeshi-san?"

Eleventh's father scoffed and put Eleventh down, "Does it matter? He has Yamamoto Takeshi's smile but Gokudera Hayato's passion. But… he definitely has your looks, Miura Haru."

I blushed once more, feeling a bit happy that I resembled my parents. My mother giggled and hugged me, "For course my Mako-chan looks like me!"

My blush deepened, trying to get away from my mother's embrace. It was embarrassing to let the Eleventh and his father see me like this. Eleventh only smiled and took his father's hand. His father paid no attention to us and whispered on Eleventh's ear, "Don't tell Tsunayoshi that you already have one guardian. He'll throw a fit."

Eleventh giggled and nodded. My mother let go of me and we all went to the rooftop to eat lunch. The moment they saw Eleventh's father, all the parents with their child flew out of the rooftop, letting us eat in peace. My mother brought four tiers of obentos and a thermos of hot tea. It was the first I ever saw Eleventh so happy, so lively, as he narrated different stories about our daily lives to his father. At times, my mother would exclaimed how dangerous it was but would laugh it off soon enough, commenting how Eleventh was the Tenth's son so there was nothing to be worried about. I was happy because my mother didn't worry that much about me, saying that I was my fathers' son and I would be safe.

We finished lunch a bit too early and as my mother cleaned our obentos, she looked at us and told us to look around the campus. I had been reluctant to leave her alone but she had persisted and ordered… as in actually _order_… Eleventh's father to take care of me and Eleventh. Eleventh's father glared at her and nodded. Soon, we were walking aimlessly on the corridors when we saw some fifth-graders bullying a first-grader. His father smirked and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall, "Show me how strong you have become, Mitsuki."

Eleventh nodded, smiling at his father before taking out his tonfas. I was about to assist Eleventh when he looked at me with a smile, "I'll be fine, Makoto-kun. I want to show Chichiue how strong I've become."

"But Eleventh…"

"Miura Makoto, you simply have to observe and believe that Mitsuki can do it." I heard his father instruct me. I nodded solemnly and Eleventh patted my head briefly with a soft smile on his face before facing the fifth-graders with a serious expression.

"Hey… you should behave especially since your parents are here today." Eleventh reprehended. The fifth-graders all look at him and growled.

"Go away! This is between us and this trash over here." One of them said, glaring at Eleventh. Eleventh smirked.

"That's weird… The trashes I see are surrounding the first-grader over there." Eleventh taunted.

"What was that?!" one of them charged Eleventh. Eleventh only side-stepped and swiped the boy's feet with his tonfa, sending him kissing the ground. All the fifth-grader charged Eleventh. Eleventh raised his tonfas and crouched in time to dodge the punch one of them threw at him. Eleventh hit the two fifth-graders on both of his sides with deadly accuracy and kicked the one in front of him. I could see his father smirk proudly at the Eleventh's work. Eleventh wasted no time and hit the remaining one right on the face, sending him sprawling across the hall. The first-grader trembled and stared at Eleventh with fear-filled eyes. Eleventh smiled angelically at the first-grader.

"Go return to your parents." Eleventh softly ordered the frightened first-grader. The first-grader nodded and ran away, crying for his mommy. Eleventh skipped towards us and smiled shyly at his father. His father ruffled his hair and smirked proudly.

"You've grown stronger." His father praised, making Eleventh blush and grin, "But… these tonfas hold secrets you have yet to use, Mitsuki."

"Secrets?" Eleventh tilted his head and his father pressed something on the hilt of the tonfas. My eyes widened as spikes appeared on the tonfas. Eleventh was also surprise, but his surprise looked like that of a kid that was given a brand new toy. His father smirked and ruffled Eleventh's hair, "When we get back home, I'll teach you all of its secrets."

"No, you WILL NOT!" we were all surprise at the order coming from behind us. We all looked back and my jaw dropped as I saw a beautiful woman wearing a soft orange dress. Eleventh's eyes brightened once more and he rushed towards the woman.

"Otto-sama!!" my eyes widened as I heard what Eleventh called the woman. Otto-sama…

As in…

The Tenth Boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi!!

The Tenth giggled and let Eleventh hug his waist, caressing Eleventh's black locks before returning his attention back at Eleventh's father. Eleventh let go of the Tenth and rushed to my side, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from his parents. Tenth looked a bit frustrated and I heard him reprehend Eleventh's father, "Hibari Kyouya…"

Even Eleventh's father looked uncomfortable and stepped back. Which didn't do any good as Tenth took a step forward, "I heard from my mom that it was Mitsu-kun's Parent Participation Day today so I forced Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto to accompany me back to Namimori. And what do I find while looking for my son?"

"I find you! I knew I should have stopped you from giving Mitsu-kun those tonfas! I _just _knew this would come back to bite me!! And I'm not even talking about your catchphrase!"

"Tsunayoshi… Mitsuki was just preserving the peace and order o-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear any excuses from you, Hibari Kyouya! Not only did you not tell me you were in Namimori and made me worried when you didn't return home from your mission with Xanxus, you had the nerve to make our son beat those kids up! You! You! You have one minute, Hibari Kyouya. One minute to get this children help or I swear to Giotto that I will make you spend a month in Varia tied to Lussuria!!" I blinked as Eleventh's father hastily took his phone out and dialed a number.

"I need an ambulance at Namimori Elementary School. You have one minute or I'll bite all of you to death." He growled.

"Forty seconds." Tenth reminded, crossing his arms together while glaring at Eleventh's father. Eleventh's father placed his phone back to his pocket and stared at Tenth.

"Twenty seconds." I gulped at the heavy tension in the entire hall, and I almost cowered to Eleventh. Eleventh looked calm though.

"Fiv-" We heard the loud siren of an ambulance and, soon enough, tired and gasping paramedics appeared on our right.

"H-H-Hibari-san, who would you like us to send to the hospital?" one of the tired paramedics asked, falling to the floor in exhaustion. Eleventh's father pointed at the battered forms of the fifth-graders and they hurriedly placed them on stretchers. Eleventh's father glared at one of the paramedics and hissed.

"If you had been five seconds later, I would have bitten all of you to death." The paramedic trembled and ran, carrying the battered fifth-graders with haste. Tenth did not look happy at all. Eleventh's father sighed and approached the Tenth, wrapping his arms around the Tenth's waist.

"K-Kyouya! Don't think you can get away with this just b- mmph!" Tenth's sentence was left unsaid as Eleventh's father kissed him in front of us. At first, the Tenth was trying to move away but stopped and I swore I heard a moan. Eleventh tugged my sleeve and looked at me innocently.

"You should cover your ears and close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked and turned my attention back at Eleventh's parents as I heard a moan.

"K-K-Kyouya… not in front of Mitsu-" Tenth gasped and I saw Eleventh's father began to nibble his ear.

"BASTARD!! STOP!!" both of them stopped and looked back, the Tenth blushing furiously. Eleventh's father growled and glared at the person who shouted. My eyes brightened as I recognized the silver-hair.

"Father!!" I shouted, running towards my father. Father caught me and pulled me to a hug.

"How are you, Makoto? Did that stupid woman make you wear something idiotic again?" father asked.

"Ha-HI!? How dare you say that, Hayato-san!" mother screamed. Soon enough, father and mother were yelling at each other, insults and curses filled the air. I heard a cheerful laugh and a pair of strong arms lifted me to the ground.

"Dad!" I yelled in joy, hugging my dad. Dad laughed and hugged me back, grinning at my other bickering parents.

"Maa, maa… Hayato, you have to admit. Makoto looked cute in those costumes." Dad said, patting father's shoulder. Father stopped cursing at mother and glared at Eleventh's father.

"You fucking bastard…" father hissed and went towards Eleventh's father. I saw the Tenth cover Eleventh's ears as father began to curse once more, "What the fuck were you thinking?! Were you planning on screwing the Tenth in front of my child and yours?!"

"Gokudera-kun, language!" Tenth reprehended my father. Father covered his mouth automatically and bowed at Tenth.

"I'm so sorry, Tenth! I got carried away because of this bastard…"

"Language!"

"O-O-Of course! B-be-because of t-this poop… head…"

Eleventh's father raised an eyebrow, "Poop-head? That's the best you can come up with, herbivore?"

"What was that, you fu-" father looked at Tenth and Eleventh, "… fu-fu-furry creature…"

At this, even dad and mother were stifling their laughter while Eleventh's father had a taunting smirk on his face. The only person that didn't seem to find it funny was the Tenth. The Tenth looked at Eleventh and smiled, "Mitsu-kun, can you go to your Takeshi-jii and Haru-nee while I _scold _your Chichiue and Hayato-jii?"

Eleventh cheerfully nodded and ran towards us. Tenth pulled father and Eleventh's father by the ear to an unoccupied room and shut the door. Eleventh grinned at me and my dad and outstretched his arms. Dad laughed merrily and picked Eleventh as well, placing him on his other arm. Eleventh smiled softly at me and said, "It's more fun with everyone, right?"

I nodded and grinned back at Eleventh. Eleventh… was the first person who I wasn't related to who truly looked at me."

Makoto looked at Mutsuhi, who was staring at him attentively. Makoto blushed at the attention and rubbed the back of his head, "I-I-I don't have any romantic attraction for Eleventh. My love for him… if you want to call it like that… is more of a brotherly-boss-like love. I mean… I don't love him the same way that you do."

Now it was Mutsuhi's turn to blush. Looking away, Mutsuhi smiled shyly at Makoto and bowed, "Thank you for sharing a story of Mitsuki-san's childhood."

Makoto looked away, a bit embarrassed, "Well… you should ask Tenth or Hibari-sama if you want to hear more of Eleventh's childhood. Or better yet, ask Eleventh."

Mutsuhi blushed and covered his cheeks, "I-I-I can't. Each time I asked, Mitsuki-san would always tease me and get me to talk about my childhood memories. They're so embarrassing."

Makoto sighed and stopped as they reached the room Mutsuhi was staying with Mitsuki. Makoto opened the door and looked at the blushing Mutsuhi, "Well, I'm sure Tenth would love to tell you all about Eleventh's childhood. You can ask him once they get back from Varia."

Mutsuhi nodded and smiled at Makoto. Mutsuhi entered their room and held the door, looking shyly at Makoto, "Um… Makoto-san…"

"Hm?"

"Mitsuki-san really does need you. So… please…" Mutsuhi looked at the ground, unsure on how he should continue, "Please… continue supporting him."

Makoto nodded, "Of course."

"I'll see you in dinner, Makoto-san." Mutsuhi said, closing the door.

"Mutsuhi." Makoto called out, grabbing the door before it could fully close. Mutsuhi blinked and looked at Makoto with confused eyes. Makoto blushed and looked away, "You too."

"Eh?"

"I mean… Eleventh may be strong but… he is also human." Makoto looked at Mutsuhi seriously, "In times where Eleventh may become troubled, I'll count on you to be there for him and wash his doubts away gently."

Mutsuhi smiled softly and nodded, "Then I'll count on you to blow his problems away fiercely, Makoto-san."

Makoto nodded and grinned at Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi returned it with a shy smile and Makoto let the younger boy close the door. Makoto smiled at the close door and was about to leave when he saw Murasaki staring at him, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was making sure you didn't touch what wasn't yours." Murasaki replied coldly, walking towards him. Makoto frowned and glared at Murasaki.

"It's not like that." Makoto said. Murasaki scoffed and went passed him.

"It's usually the right-hand man who has an affair with the boss' wife."

"Oh, really? I seem to remember it as the boss' brother that would have an affair with his wife." Makoto growled back. Murasaki looked back and purple flames covered his Nuvola Ring.

"I seemed to have heard you wrong, Miura Makoto." Murasaki growled. Makoto engulfed his Tempesta Ring as well.

"You fucking heard me right, Murasaki."

"I'll eliminate you."

"Bring it, butterfly-fucker."

When Mitsuki returned from an otherwise peaceful meeting with the Varia, he found his Storm and Cloud Guardian all battered, wounded, bruised, and burned from head to toe in front of his room while his lover, the Rain Guardian, was crying like the rain, gushing and fearing for the safety of the bruised guardians. Mitsuki sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

He was _so _getting scolded by his Otto-sama for this…

136130161361301613613016136130161361301613613016136130161361301613613016

Notes:

The Figlia Rings – This would be officially introduced later in RVDecimo-sama. The rings are imitations of the Vongola Rings and only have three-fourths of the full capacity of the Vongola Rings. In Mitsuki's time-line, the Figlia Rings are given to the next Boss of Vongola and to his chosen guardians. Each Figlia Rings are a representation of its 'parent' Vongola Ring:

Tempesta Ring – with a ruby gem encasing the symbol of the Vongola Ring of Storm, the Tempesta Ring is worn by Miura Makoto, son of Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru and the right-hand man of Vongola Undicesimo.

Pioggia Ring – with a sapphire gem encasing the symbol of the Vongola Ring of Rain, the Pioggia Ring is worn by Mutsuhi, the lover of Vongola Undicesimo.

Nuvola Ring – with an amethyst gem encasing the symbol of the Vongola Ring of Cloud, the Nuvola Ring is worn by Murasaki, Hibari Kyouya's protégée.

Tuono Ring – with a peridot gem encasing the symbol of the Vongola Ring of Thunder, the Tuono Ring is worn by Nataniele Cavallone, son of Dino Cavallone.

Foschia Ring – with an opal gem encasing the symbol of the Vongola Ring of Mist, the Foschia Ring is worn by Rokudo Kiriku. As of the moment, all information concerning Vongola Undicesimo's Mist Guardian is classified.

Soleggiato Ring – with a jasper gem encasing the symbol of the Vongola Ring of Sun, the Soleggiato Ring is worn by Sasagawa Nichiyo, only child of Sasagawa Ryohei.

Cielo Ring – with an amber gem encasing the symbol of the Vongola Ring of Sky, the Cielo Ring is the proof of the next heir of Vongola and is worn by Hibari Mitsuki, son of Vongola Decimo and his Cloud Guardian.

Miura Makoto – Makoto is written by the kanji that means 'truth'. The real way to pronounce his name is 'Shinjitsu'. Makoto is derived from the furigana of the kanji. Makoto's number would be 30, 3 coming from Mi of Miura and 0 came from 'to' of Makoto which would actually came from the Japanese word 'too' which is the counter for 10 things (so Yamamoto's number actually came from 'ya' (8) and 'to' (10 or 0)). He looks a lot like his mother, Miura Haru, and all of them refuse to get a dna test to know who his real father is.

Mutsuhi – number would be 61. 6 came from Mutsu (counter for six things) and 1 came from 'hi' (from hitotsu). His name is written with the kanji that means (Mutsu)Six (Hi)Days but, by pronunciation, his name can also mean six flames or six faults. As of the moment, his last name is being withheld from the public but he shares resemblance to the dame-version of Tsuna… with cat-shaped spikes and more feminine looks…

Murasaki – number would be 16. 6 came from Mu which came from Mutsu. The origin of the number 1 is being withheld as his last name is classified as well. Murasaki is written in the kanjis that means 'Village (mura) of the First (saki)'. But his name can also mean 'purple'. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he was trained by Hibari Kyouya himself. The butterfly comment may or may not have something to do with his box weapons.

Aniue – a way of calling someone 'brother'. This is usually used by people who uses the terms Chichiue and Hahaue to call their parents.

Notes: Okay. You guys were half-right. The other man in the omake of Task 11 of RVDecimo-sama was Makoto, so you guys got the 8059 child right. You just didn't expect that Mitsuki's lover would be another character whose last name I have yet to reveal. But here's a clue: one of his parents is a canon character. And now, I also _briefly _introduced Mitsuki's other guardians in the notes. Have fun thinking of theories and such. –grins- Okay, so I'm adding another corner other than 'Reply-To-Reviews' corner. Here, you guys can ask whatever you want to ask from any of the OCs in RVDecimo (which includes Mitsuki, Makoto, etc.). It will be called…

Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner (The legitimacy of the answers has not been tested and it is up to the readers to take it as the truth or not):

_The first question would be from Ila Way, directed to Mitsuki…_

Mitsuki, who looked in his early twenties, entered wearing a suit and smiled at the readers.

_Ila Way would just like to know if you have the same Namimori School Anthem ring-tone in your phone as your Chichiue._

Mitsuki looked at the readers and smirked, "It's really none of your business, is it?"

…

"If that is all, I have a Cloud Guardian and a Storm Guardian to talk to." Mitsuki bowed slightly at the readers before disappearing in the background.

_Damn… I forgot how he's more like Hibari when he grows up. GET MITSU-KUN!!_

Once more, Mitsuki entered, this time looking like he was just eight. Mitsuki blinked innocently at the readers.

_Mitsuki, one of our readers would like to know if you have the Namimori School Anthem as a ring-tone on your phone…_

Mitsuki grinned and took his phone out. He showed it to the readers and said, "Call me."

Soon, a very familiar voice started to sing…

"M-mi-midori tanabiku…" the voice sang, off-key and stuttering.

… _Who the hell butchered the song?_

Mitsuki grinned once more and put his phone on his pocket, "Otto-sama."

… … …

"Chichiue recorded it and I got it from his phone." Mitsuki replied.

… … _Okay… Thank you, Mitsuki…_

"No problem." Mitsuki smiled brightly at the readers before leaving.

_If you wish to ask a question, please leave a review or pm me. Oh. And we would usually only have one question answered for each side-track… unless permitted… Samuele…_

Samuele appeared and cleared his throat, "We wait for your questions!"

_Right..._

Samuele mumbled in the background, "Why am I not the host?"

_Because they can ask you questions too._

"COOL!"

And now… The 'Replies-To-The-Reviews' Corner (RVDecimo has 250+ reviews!! YEY!!)

NightRain21: Hahaha, thanks. And I'll try and make more awesome stories. –rubs head-

Emerald: Thank you for loving U.Visit and for thinking I did a good job. –grins-

Emiko: Thank you for thinking Little One was so cute and funny. –smiles sheepishly-

Rings of Saturn: I love Chigusa's lines as well. The glasses-boy just don't have enough screen time. –nods-

Shikey: Gokudera with rabbit ears would be so cute! –grins- And female Hibari is a bit unsettling but I agree with you! Tsuna should be Alice! And thanks for thinking I portrayed Tsuna as a lady well. And please don't stab yourself! –flails arms wildly- I mean, I like anyone27 because they all have something unique about them but... I had to do it to Byakuran because he was the only one who would fit. –sulks in the corner-

kye-09: Yey! Another Filipina! Thank you for loving 'There is No Room For Selfishness' and it made me smile when you said that there is no words to describe my story. –grins while blushing-

warflame001: Thank you for liking my female Tsuna and for thinking I did a wonderful job with it. –grins-

mimiru-motomia: Thank you for loving 'There is No Room for Selfishness' and... for loving... –blushes- me...

Oodles o' Noodles: I love Alice in Wonderland –grins-... mainly because I always dreamed of going to my own wonderland when I was a kid. (shows how insane I was when I was a kid).

anjuri: Well... I'm sorry if you were disappointed that it didn't turn out to be Gokudera and Yamamoto's kid. –hides head- But I hope you still liked it nonetheless.

koOri no HouKou: Xanxus/Hibari interactions would appear sooner or later, please be patient. And just thinking of Xanxus in a chibified version makes me laugh out loud. Xanxus would definitely look cute as a chibi. –laughs-

wind-master-redmoon: Well, Tsuna has a very messed up life so his dream reflects it... and amplifies it. –grins-

Kei: Is Anemone-san Giotto or Kyoushin-san? Well... we'll just have to wait till Tsuna can actually find the right words to describe him. –grins- And Mitsuki's teacher is too frightened to actually fall in love with Hibari. And your request will be the next omake, so please wait for a bit. –grins-

Tendencies: I hope you weren't disappointed on the latest omake/sidetrack and on the latest task of RVDecimo-sama.

Ila Way: I thought so too. I was almost tempted to make Mutsuhi a girl but then I thought: "the chances that Mitsuki would pick a girl as a mate is pretty slim..." And I was able to finally get an answer for you. YEY! But... please don't ask me to ask Hibari how he recorded Tsuna singing... I'm sure he'll bite me to death for it. –sweat-drops-

RuByMoOn17: Chibi-Varias are cute! –grins- And yeah, imaging Hibari as a female is more disturbing than Tsuna as a female. –nods in agreement-

kai: Hahaha, I'm sorry if my answer was a bit mean. –rubs head sheepishly- I just didn't want to ruin the surprise. You know how people plan 'surprise party' for you and you just sigh because you know they would be planning one? It's like that. I want the 'surprise party' to be a surprise. –grins- But I do drop some hints here and there. It's just up to the readers to look for them and wonder if it is really a hint or not. –grins- And Anemone-san's part in the story will be like a guide of sort for something. –smiles- Tsuna and his guardians will be interacting with the Varia soon, so don't worry. Tsuna sleeps soundlessly because he's use to the insanity. –grins- And RVDecimo-sama, because it is set a year later after the Unexpected series, is set in Tsuna's third year, his last year in middle school.

Lala-tan: Fairytales are usually insane and KHR is insane so it's easy too make them all part of one insane dream of Tsuna. –v-sign-

Tsuki no Akebono: Naniniwala naman ako. –grins and blushes- Nakakaasar lang kasi sa paaralan namin, wala masyado nanonood at yung mga nanonood e mga lalaki. –pouts- May yaoi-phobia pa yun isa. –grins-

UKELICIOUS: I'm not sure what you call the jacket but it's the one Tsuna is currently wearing in the latest episodes of the anime. –grins- And I'm sorry if there is no pictures. Blame those beautiful Code Geass cosplayers for diverting our attentions. –rubs head sheepishly- And yeah, there is not enough RyohheixTsuna love. –nods in agreement-

The WolfCat is Back: Thank you for thinking I write the best 1827. –blushes- And I'm sorry but the rain guardian is not an 8059 love child. The 8059 child is the Storm guardian.

Hamtaro-chan: I managed to change the videotape before Hibari or Tsuna could see me. –sighs in relief- But it was a bit hard not to faint like Paprika while doing it. Who knew Tsuna could be so flexible? –grins- Anyway, I'm sorry but I couldn't make the Rain guardian of Mitsuki a female because... well, Mitsuki grew in an environment where boys like other boys (I have a pin that says: 'I -heart- boys with other boys, it was given to me by my yaoi-fangirl friend) so it seems like Mitsuki would rather be with another boy than with a girl. –rubs head sheepishly-

Mel's Merleawe: True, but I'm weird so I do not mind weird reviews. –grins- And it's all Hibari's fault for being late... well... In a way, it was Xanxus' fault but still! Anemone-san's real identity will be left in your imagination until Tsuna finally finds the right words to describe him. –smirks mysteriously-

joannaanimelover: I love your omake chapter. –laughs- It was so crack and funny. –grins-

shizouo: I love it when people review any of my stories and I wanted them to know that I appreciate their reviews, so I would reply to them as much as I can. –grins- And you don't have to burden yourself in reviewing, I'm just happy that people read my insanities. –blushes- And I wanted to surprise everyone about Mitsuki's lover and making Makoto his lover wouldn't be that surprising. Not to mention, Makoto is a seme for sure. –nods- Mutsuhi still holds a secret too. Anyway, it's not really a burden to me about making Mitsuki's other guardians. I already have them planned (as could be seen in my notes of the Figlia Rings). Maybe if people want me too, I can actually make a story out of Mitsuki and his guardians. As in, a real story... –grins-

Stoic-Genius: I hope you were surprise on how I handled Mitsuki's love life. –smiles sheepishly- And Anemone-san being Giotto-san? –looks around- Well, until we heard it from Tsuna's own lips, I can't really say anything. –grins- And the woman was just Haru threatening Hibari for Mitsuki's sake. –flails arms-

MooseWoodson: For me, Hibari is the hardest person to write in romantic sense without making him too OOC. –sweat-drops- But thank you for loving how I portrayed him and for thinking that I got his personality right. –grins- And you're UKELICIOUS's sister? Wow! –grins-

Author's End Rants: So, I hope you guys still enjoyed the omake/sidetrack. And... I hope you guys would still review RVDecimo-sama, even if I already placed the Replies To Reviews Corner here. –grins- Anyway! Hint on the next OMAKE:

_Spoiling the Kid..._


	2. The Boy Loved By All

Side-Track 7: The Boy Loved By All

Warning: Again, full of OCs and an eight-years old boy cursing.

Side-Track 7: The Boy Loved By All

"So, Makoto-kun has visited Italy?" the eight-years old Mitsuki asked while they were walking back to his house from school. His hedgehog was walking on Mitsuki's left while Makoto was on his right.

Makoto nodded and elaborated, "It was only last year, Eleventh, and my mother did not really say anything to anyone. She wanted to surprise my fathers and the Tenth."

Mitsuki tilted his head, "But then how come we didn't meet?"

Makoto smiled, "During that time, I heard Eleventh was with Tenth and your father in Hawaii."

Mitsuki made an 'oh' expression and nodded, "Oh. I see… It was one of Otto-sama's fickle wishes. Hawaii was a bit too sunny for me but you should have seen Chichiue."

Mitsuki giggled and shook his head. It was a secret between him and his Chichiue. Turning back to Makoto, Mitsuki asked, "So, did you enjoy your stay in Italy?"

Makoto scowled, "Well, it wasn't that bad. But… I didn't enjoy my first day in Italy."

Mitsuki titled his head once more, "Why not?"

Makoto frowned and replied, "Mother was catching up with this pineapple-haired woman and left me alone for a while. I was a bit adventurous and I ended up lost. A certain drunk bastard found me… well… he 'accidentally' found me."

Makoto remembered it quite clearly…

_Makoto had been crying by the steps of the stairs, feeling vulnerable and frightened. He forgot how he got to where he is right now and no one was around which scared him. He thought about shouting but he knew that wouldn't really help. But crying will do nothing. That much, Makoto knows. That's why he had decided to stand up and try to trace back his steps. As he reached the end of the stairs, a sudden blur went passed him, up the stairs. Makoto caught sight of black hair and black eyes. The blur stopped and stared at him. It was a woman with black hair and black eyes, wearing a simple blue dress. Makoto stared back at the woman. _

"_It's not nice to stare." The woman said. Makoto frowned and continued to stare at her._

"_Then stop staring at me, hag." _

"_What was tha-"_

"_Selina-chwan!!!" the woman froze as a loud deep voice echoed across the empty hallway. Makoto looked back at the direction the voice came from and a man with graying black hair was running towards them, his lips puckered up as if he was ready to kiss anyone in sight. The woman backed away, a look of disgust and annoyance written all over her face._

"_Just fuck off, SHAMAL!!!" the woman shouted, running away once more. _

"_I love it when you play hard to get!!!" the man replied, clearly enjoying it. Makoto had to side-step or the man would have collided with him. The man raced towards the stairs, chasing after the woman. The woman growled and was about to run when the man hugged her._

"_AHHH!!! Get away!!! CREEP!!!" the woman began to yell profanities, cursing the man and trying to wiggle her way out of the man's embrace. _

"_Selina-chwan!" the man puckered his lips once more and Makoto winced as the woman kneed him right between his legs. The man let out a yelp and loosened his hold. The woman used this to her advantage, turning around and landing a well-planted kick on the man's chest. Makoto winced once more as the man came tumbling down the stairs, fearing that the man will break his neck. Fortunately, the man fell 'safely' by Makoto's feet. _

"_Just lie down and die, PERVERT!" the woman shouted before leaving. Makoto cautiously poked the man with his foot. _

"_Hey brat, didn't your parents teach you how to treat people with care?" the man groaned, glaring at Makoto. Makoto pouted._

"_I don't think an old man like you should be treated with care, pervert." Makoto retorted, earning a scowl from the man._

"_You are so uncute… like your father." The man commented. Makoto's eyes widened._

"_You know one of my fathers?" The man scoffed and sat up, cranking his neck. _

"_Know? I practically raised that brat of a father of yours." The man replied. Makoto's eyes shined and he tugged the sleeve of the man._

"_Hey! Hey! Let go. I don't swing that way… especially for a brat like you." The man pried Makoto's hold and shooed him away, "If I have to be forced to swing like that, I'd rather have that brat's boss."_

"_What your name, old man?" Makoto asked instead. _

"_It's Shamal. Doctor Shamal… and I'm not an old man, brat."_

"_I'm Makoto. Miura Makoto… and I'm not a brat, fucking old man." _

_Shamal let out a loud laugh, patting Makoto's head, "You're definitely that brat's kid." _

"After that, the damn bastard led me back to mother and, just when I thought that he was a great guy, he fucking tried to kiss my mother!!!" Makoto growled and he narrated his first encounter with Shamal to his most precious Eleventh. Mitsuki laughed merrily and smiled at Makoto.

"I've only met Shamal-sensei once but he was also hitting on Chrome-nee." Makoto grinned as he continued, "Mukuro-jii almost skewered him back then."

Makoto looked at Mitsuki and could not help but ask, "Eleventh, why do you have such a deep vocabulary?"

Mitsuki blinked and looked at Makoto. Makoto looked at the ground, as if ashamed that he dared say such thing to Mitsuki, "I just meant… well… Eleventh's vocabulary seems more of an upperclassman's."

Mitsuki grinned and asked, "Then how come Makoto-kun has a vocabulary of an adult?"

Makoto blushed and stuttered, "T-T-That's because of father!!! Please, do not copy my vocabulary, Eleventh!"

Mitsuki grinned and smiled once more, "Don't worry, Makoto-kun. I just talk like this the same way you talk like that. I was raised in Italy and the people that I talked to were all adults."

Makoto looked at Mitsuki and asked, "Eleventh didn't play with the children of the other families?"

There was no reason for other families to stop their children from playing with Mitsuki. For one, Mitsuki was the only heir of Vongola and thus it would help their standings if they were in Mitsuki's grace. Well… that was how Makoto saw it. Mitsuki looked away and shook his head softly before smiling solemnly, "They… don't like me…"

"Eleventh…"

Makoto blinked as he noticed how Mitsuki's forlorn face was replaced by a bright smile, "Kyoko-nee!"

Mitsuki ran towards a woman with long golden brown hair and honey-colored eyes, holding a bag of groceries. Makoto remembered her as the woman his mother would talk to. If Makoto's memories were correct, her name would be Kyoko. S… Sa… S-something Kyoko…

Kyoko smiled angelically at Mitsuki and crouched next to him, "Hello, Mitsu-kun."

Mitsuki smiled angelically as well and greeted back, "Hello, Kyoko-nee. Shopping?"

Kyoko giggled, "Just finished shopping actually. Going home?"

Mitsuki nodded, "Yup. Oh."

Mitsuki looked back at Makoto, "This is Makoto-kun."

Kyoko smiled at Makoto and waved, "Hello. Your mother had introduced us, remember?"

Makoto walked towards them and nodded. Mitsuki grinned and looked around, "Mu-chan?"

Kyoko smiled and stood, "He's back at home, sleeping. He had been crying because someone had ripped the head of his bunny in the park."

Makoto blinked as he noticed how dark Mitsuki's eyes became, "Did he describe the one who did it?"

Kyoko shook her head, "When I ask him, all he said was that 'it was a big bad bully'."

Mitsuki looked away and placed a hand by his lips, in deep thoughts. Kyoko giggled and poked Mitsuki's forehead lightly, "Well, detective-san, as much as I am grateful of how you care for Mu-chan, you shouldn't think too much of this."

Mitsuki looked at Kyoko and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Kyoko-nee."

Kyoko giggled once more and stood, "Anyway, I better get going. I'll see you around, Mitsu-kun… Makoto-kun."

Mitsuki and Makoto waved as Kyoko walked away. Mitsuki stopped waving once Kyoko was out of sight and looked at Makoto seriously, "Makoto-kun, I want you to find out who was in the park today… most probably those who skipped or was absent."

Makoto nodded, taking note of Mitsuki's order, and they began to walk once more, "Eleventh… who's Mu-chan?"

Mitsuki looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You haven't met Mu-chan?"

Makoto shook his head, earning a grin from Mitsuki, "Well, I'm not entirely surprise. Mu-chan's a bit too shy. I'm quite surprise that he even went out in the park today."

"And… Mu-chan is…?"

"Kyoko-nee's only child… I never got his full name though." Mitsuki replied. They both turned to a corner and the Sawada household came into view.

"Is he… important to Eleventh?" Makoto asked. Mitsuki grinned and Makoto was left confused as Mitsuki did not answer him, opening the door.

"I'm home." Mitsuki called out. Makoto closed the door and, as both of them were taking off their shoes, a woman with hair that showed pale red-like color rushed towards them, wrapping her arms around Mitsuki.

"Welcome back, Miku!" the woman who was probably in her late fifties greeted happily. Mitsuki returned the embrace and smiled brightly at the woman.

"Mama! When did you arrive?" Mitsuki asked. They heard the loud chuckle of Papan and he came from the living room, grinning as usual.

"Rika suddenly appeared out of nowhere actually. Fussing over how she can see her grandchild as soon as possible." Papan replied, earning a pout-like look from the woman Mitsuki called mama. Makoto was a bit unnerved as he thought how that pout looked perfect even though the woman was obviously _old_.

"I have all the reason to fuss over my grandson." Rika replied, smiling once more at Mitsuki.

"How long are you planning on staying, mama?" Mitsuki asked. Rika smiled sweetly.

"We're only staying for tonight and then we'll catch a plane for Russia." Rika replied.

"Russia?" Mitsuki asked.

"Then from there, we'll go to Siberia. Kiyo is in… what was it called…?" Rika placed a finger by her cheek.

"Oymyakon." Papan said, trying to help Rika. Rika clasped her hands and nodded.

"That's right, Oymyakon." Rika giggled and smiled at them once more.

"Oh… I see…" Mitsuki nodded, and then asked, "What do you mean by 'we', mama? Is Dino-jii with you?"

"Oh! You haven't met him right?" Rika urged them to go to the dining room. Inside was Eleventh's Maman by the counter, making what smells to be cookies and tea, while on one of the chairs of the dining room was a teenage boy, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Rika rushed to the boy's side and the boy stood, staring at Mitsuki shyly.

"This is Naru." Rika introduced him. The boy bowed slightly.

"My name is Nataniele Cavallone, second son of Dino Cavallone. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mitsuki-sama." The boy named Nataniele introduced himself. Mitsuki tilted his head.

"Dino-jii's second son? How come we never met?" Mitsuki asked.

"I have been accompanying mama since you're birth, Mitsuki-sama. Our paths have crossed but we have never been truly introduced. Most likely, you have met my Onii-sama." Mitsuki nodded and Nataniele smiled shyly, "I'm sorry if I disappoint you, Mitsuki-sama. I'm really unreliable, unlike my Onii-sama…"

"I've told him a couple of times he isn't unreliable but Naru wouldn't listen to me." Rika whispered on Mitsuki's ear.

Mitsuki blinked and tugged the sleeve of Nataniele. Nataniele crouched on one knee and looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki placed a hand on Nataniele's head and smiled, "I like you."

Nataniele blushed and Makoto's eyes widened. Mitsuki smiled cutely, "You remind me of Dino-jii more. Emi-nii is too serious."

Nataniele, for once, smiled more naturally, "A lot of people expect a lot from him."

Mitsuki grinned, "You're too young to be called Na-jii so I'll call you Na-nii."

All of the people inside looked at Mitsuki and Nataniele, trying to stifle their laughs. Nataniele smiled awkwardly, "As in… '_nani_'?"

Mitsuki shook his head, "Nope. As in Na-nii."

Rika and Nana started to giggle. Nataniele blushed and asked once more, "As in… '_what_'?"

"As in Na-nii." Mitsuki said once more.

"B-B-Bu-"

"Hey, if the Eleventh says that's your name, then that's your fucking name!" Makoto shouted. Nataniele, even if he was obviously older than Makoto, cowered away from Makoto, apologizing furiously. Papan suddenly came out of nowhere and showed Rika some papers.

"Here are some of Mitsuki's test papers." Papan said. Rika squealed as she stared at the papers.

"Kyyaaaa!!!" Makoto was surprised when Mitsuki was suddenly enveloped in an embrace.

"Miku is just like Kiyo, so smart!!!" Rika gushed over her grandson. At this, even Nana came gushing over Mitsuki.

"So unlike Tsu-kun! He even protects his school!" Makoto had to cover his ears as Nana and Rika let out a really big 'kyyyaaaaa!!!' which was just a few pitches away from destroying all the glasses in the house. Papan laughed and placed two hands on Nataniele and Makoto.

"They'll be at it for a while. How about the three of us get some ice-cream in the meantime?" Papan suggested. Fearing that he may decide to blow the two squealing women if they did not stop, Makoto furiously nodded his head. Papan laughed merrily and dragged the two boys away. The last thing Makoto saw was how Rika gushed over how cute Mitsuki was and how she would give him anything he wants while Nana was gushing over how cooler Mitsuki was than his Otto-sama.

There was an ice-cream parlor just by the corner and Makoto had wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Papan had gone to get their orders, leaving Makoto with the second son of the Cavallone boss. Makoto glared at Nataniele, "So… what's your deal?"

"M-m-my deal?" Nataniele asked, unsure what Makoto meant.

"What do you want from Eleventh?" Makoto asked, glaring at Nataniele, "You were moving your lips the entire time as if trying to get his attention. What do you want? I don't care if your mother is Eleventh's grandmother, if you were thinking of using Eleventh, I'll fucking blow you up."

Nataniele shook his head furiously, not really trying to focus on the fact that a grade-schooler was cursing. Nataniele looked away, "I will gain nothing if I were to get Mitsuki-sama's grace. I'm just the second son and my Onii-sama is already doing a great job preparing to be the next boss of Cavallone."

"Then what the hell were you going to ask Eleventh?"

"I-I-I was going to ask if Mitsuki-sama could give maybe a letter to that child."

"… that child?" Makoto asked. Nataniele nodded.

"That child… always seems to be lonely." Nataniele said solemnly.

"Who are you talking about?" Makoto asked. Nataniele looked at Makoto and smiled sadly.

"He… He doesn't have a name." Nataniele said. Makoto blinked and stared at Nataniele. He was about to ask once more when Papan returned, holding two sundaes. Knowing that he will be unable to get the answers from Nataniele anytime soon, Makoto ate the sundae in silence.

They returned to the Sawada household after two hours. Makoto's eyes almost fell out as he saw the dozens of boxes that littered in the living room. At the center of the living room were Mitsuki, Rika and Nana. Nana was holding a cute stuffed bear while Rika was holding a robot model. Papan laughed merrily and joined them in showing Mitsuki different gifts. Nataniele chuckled softly and sat on the couch. Makoto cautiously went to Mitsuki's side, trying his best not to step on any of the boxes that littered the living room. Once he was near Mitsuki, Makoto whispered, "Eleventh… what are all these?"

Mitsuki grinned and showed the robot model to Makoto, "Mama and Maman bought me all of these while you guys were out."

"Oh! How did you pay for all of these, Nana?" Papan asked. Nana smiled cheerfully.

"Well, I saw how Rika was buying everything in sight for Mi-kun and I thought: 'I won't lose to Rika!' so I bought everything with the card Tsu-kun gave me." Nana replied. Rika smiled as well and said to Papan.

"I used the card Dino gave me."

Papan laughed wholeheartedly and looked at the two giddy grandmothers, "Well, how about we all put these boxes in Mitsuki's room?"

Rika and Nana nodded and the three carried all the boxes, leaving the three boys in the living room. Nataniele almost fell from his chair as he tried to talk to his mother. Now… he feared how his father and his older brother were going to react when they find out about his mother's shopping spree. But he did not have time to voice out his concern as Mitsuki walked towards him, handing him a box wrapped in a butterfly-designed violet gift-wrapper. Nataniele took it from Mitsuki's little hands and looked at him, a bit confused. Mitsuki smiled angelically, "You're going to meet with Chichiue, right? Then please give that to my otoutou."

"Mitsuki-sama?"

"EEEHHH!!!" Makoto rushed towards Mitsuki, "Eleventh has a little brother?!!"

Mitsuki nodded, "Chichiue told me about him. He said he found him during one of his trips and took him in. So… he's my otoutou."

Nataniele smiled and nodded, "I'll make sure that child gets this, Mitsuki-sama."

Mitsuki nodded and said while smiling, "Na-nii…"

Nataniele forced himself not to think of his new nickname and asked, "Yes?"

"Please call me Mitsuki."

"Eh! I can't do that-"

"We're family… right?" Nataniele was unsure on how to answer and looked away. Then, with a carefree smile, he looked back at Mitsuki.

"Of course… Mitsuki."

1672167216721672167216721672167216721672167216721672167216721672167216721672

Oymyakon was a very cold place. Even though they were already inside the temporary base of the Foundation located just outskirt of the village of Oymyakon, Nataniele was still cold. One can't even say it was warm inside… just… less colder… Nataniele never enjoyed winter and he could not stop his teeth from gritting with one another. His mother, who may be the epitome of all that is cheerful and carefree, ran around like a little girl and giggled as she threw her arms around a black-haired man with cold grey eyes. The man sighed and pried his mother's hold on his neck and said coolly, "Mother, please refrain from doing such things. You are not as young as you feel."

Rika frowned, "Kiyo should live more carefree. You seem to get more wrinkles than I did when I was at your age."

Hibari frowned, "And I would like to say for the record that it does not bother me."

Rika joked, "If you keep getting wrinkles, Tsu-chan's going to leave you."

Hibari smirked, "And when that happens, I'll be willing to die."

"I was joking, Kiyo."

"And I was not."

With a frustrated sigh, Rika turned around, "Fine. Fine! You're busy, I get it. I'll just talk to Tet-chan."

"I'll talk to you later, mother." Hibari said coolly, not even looking at the retreating form of his mother.

"At dinner!" Rika shouted back, not looking back. Nataniele couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his lips as he took in consideration how they acted. Sometimes, Hibari would be cold and distant but never had Nataniele actually see the two of them fight. It was as if they were just playing around, joking about being angry at each other. Nataniele stiffened as he saw Hibari's cold eyes now focused on him. Even though they both shared the same mother, Nataniele had always been a bit uncomfortable around Hibari. The last time they met, Nataniele had been embarrassed because that child had defeated him single-handedly in front of Hibari.

"How was Japan?" Hibari asked. Nataniele smiled.

"Japan was warm. It was full of warm people." Nataniele replied, remembering the angelic smile Mitsuki had given him. Hibari looked at the box Nataniele was carrying.

"And the box?"

"Oh! It's for that child. Mitsuki wanted me to give it to him in his stead." Nataniele replied. Nataniele was a bit surprise when he saw the small smile that formed on Hibari's lips. Closing his eyes, Hibari leaned on the wall.

"He's outside." Nataniele nodded and was about to run outside but stopped.

"Um… have… you thought on a name for that child?" Nataniele asked.

"I told him he should decide on his own name." Hibari replied, crossing his arms, "He said he'll think about it."

Nataniele nodded and as he ran outside but stopped once more when Hibari said, "He has been out for five minutes. When you see him, tell him to get inside. The temperature is not good for his health."

"Of course…" Nataniele smiled awkwardly at Hibari, "Kiyo-nii-sama."

If he had stayed longer, he would have seen the small smirk that appeared on Hibari's face. But Nataniele was beyond embarrassed to try and look back. It had been the first time Nataniele had actually called Hibari 'brother'. Nataniele saw him sitting on a log, overlooking the village. His presence became known as he tripped on his own foot and let out a girlish squeal. The boy had unruly ink-black hair and the coldest royal purple eyes, "… the cockroach."

Nataniele laughed at the boy's given nickname to him and walked towards him, "We should go inside. You'll get sick if you stay outside for too long."

The boy narrowed his eyes, "It's really none of your business now, is it?"

"Well…"

The boy looked at the box on Nataniele's arm. Nataniele smiled and gave the box to the boy. The boy looked at the box warily. Nataniele knew that the boy probably thought it was a trap or something and said reassuringly, "It's from Mitsuki."

Nataniele was a bit surprise to see the boy looked at the box innocently, as if he had reverted to being a kid once more, "From Aniue?"

Nataniele nodded and the boy cautiously opened the box, trying his best not to destroy the wrapping. Inside the box were a violet scarf and a white folded paper. The boy unfolded the paper and frowned, "Hey, cockroach."

"My name is Nataniele." Nataniele said, frowning.

"What does this mean?" the boy asked, pointing at two kanjis that seemed to not make sense in the letter, "It means 'village' and 'first' but it makes no sense."

"Mura… saki… Oh!" Nataniele smiled, "Mitsuki had probably written it wrong. From the given sentence, it would mean: 'I got you a purple scarf because Chichiue said that was the color of your eyes'. Mitsuki probably didn't know the kanji for purple which is 'murasaki'."

"Mura… saki…" the boy repeated, looking back at the letter. The boy placed the scarf securely on his neck and placed the letter back at the box. Nataniele smiled.

"The scarf suites you." The boy paid no attention to Nataniele's complement and ran back towards their base. Nataniele chased after him, falling only once along the way. When they reached the base, the boy rushed towards Hibari and tugged the hem of his jacket.

"Murasaki!" the boy shouted. Hibari raised an eyebrow and crouched in front of the boy.

"Purple?"

The boy shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the kanjis Mitsuki used in his letter. Showing them to Hibari, the boy said, "My name is Murasaki…"

"Hibari Murasaki."

131672131672131672131672131672131672131672131672131672131672131672131672

Notes:

Nataniele Cavallone – his number would be 72; 7 coming from 'Na' and 2 coming from 'Ni'. It is also a pun for Mitsuki's nickname for him: 'Na-nii'; short for Brother Na. But it shares the same pronunciation as 'nani' which is the Japanese word for 'what'. He looks more like his father and is really, really clumsy but has a good heart.

Rika's way of creating nicknames – Nataniele's nickname: Naru came from 'Na-ta-ni-e-ru'. Mitsuki's nickname is Miku which came from jumbling Mitsuki's first name.

Oymyakon – A little village in Eastern Siberia, located along the Indigirka River, and is considered to be one of the coldest places in the world. It is considered to have the lowest recorded temperature in any place that has a permanent, year-round human habitation. (but that was 1926)

Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner!

_Today's Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner will have three guests! Come on in!!!_

Mitsuki entered, wearing his usual mafia attire, followed shortly by Mutsuhi, who looked like he was embarrassed and fidgeting over something. After a couple of minutes, Murasaki finally entered, glaring at the readers. All of them looked like they were in their twenties.

_Ahem. Okay, first question is from Lala-tan, directed to Mutsuhi and Mitsuki! Which of you confessed first?_

Mutsuhi began to blush and covered his cheeks. Mitsuki looked thoughtful. Murasaki growled, "You don't need me here."

With that said, Murasaki began to walk away.

_There's also some question for you, Murasaki!!!_

Murasaki didn't look back, "Shut up. Author or not, you have no power over me."

"Stay, Murasaki." Mitsuki suddenly ordered. Murasaki stopped and looked at Mitsuki, a look of disbelief written all-over his face.

"Aniue! You can't possible thinking of humoring this insane woman, are you?" Murasaki asked. Mitsuki smirked.

"Well… I am quite curious on to what the readers wish to ask you." Mitsuki said, "As Vongola Undicesimo, I order you to stay, Murasaki."

Murasaki growled. He glared at the readers but otherwise stayed.

_Thank you, Mitsuki. Now, please answer the question…_

"We are in no obligation to answer that question." Mitsuki looked at the readers and smiled. Mutsuhi tugged Mitsuki's sleeve.

"But Mitsuki-san… we have to answer their questions. We, at least, owe the readers that much…" Mutsuhi shyly said. Mitsuki looked at Mutsuhi.

"No, we do not." Mitsuki replied. Mutsuhi's lips quivered and Mitsuki and Murasaki stiffened when they saw Mutsuhi's trademark glassy eyes.

"Just answer the question, Aniue." Murasaki whispered, "Before the kitten cries."

Mitsuki sighed and patted Mutsuhi's head, "Fine. If you want to answer their questions, then do so."

Mutsuhi smiled brightly and faced the readers, "The first one to confess was… ummm… It was…"

Mutsuhi turned to Mitsuki, "Who was the first to confess?"

Mitsuki thought about it, "… Did we confess?"

Mutsuhi nodded, "That is the question."

"I don't even remember any incident that can be considered a confession."

Mutsuhi nodded once more, "Neither can I…"

"So…"

Mitsuki and Mutsuhi looked at each other, "Did we confess?"

Murasaki growled in annoyance and faced them, "Let's just change the question. Who said: 'I love you' first?"

Mitsuki pointed at Mutsuhi, "Mutsuhi."

Murasaki turned to the readers, "There. Mutsuhi confessed first."

Mitsuki smirked, "Then again, he said a lot of things that night when I first ente-"

"AHHH!!!" Mutsuhi hastily placed a hand over Mitsuki's mouth, blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

_Okay… We all know how that sentence ends. Next question… is from Tendencies! Murasaki, is your 'prey' Makoto or Rokudo Kiriku?_

"Prey?" Murasaki crossed his arms, "They are nothing to me. Miura Makoto is blind dog that keeps wagging his tail and following Aniue around and Rokudo Kiriku annoys me, always appearing near Aniue…"

Mitsuki looked at the readers and smiled, "He has a brother complex."

"ANIUE!" Murasaki yelled, glaring at Mitsuki.

"I-I-Is that so, Murasaki-san?" Mutsuhi stuttered, looking at Murasaki with teary eyes, "I-I-If Murasaki-san is in love with Mitsuki-san, t-t-then I won't mind."

At this Murasaki blushed, "I-It's not like that!"

Mitsuki smirked and pulled Mutsuhi into an embrace, "Here that, Murasaki? My lover wouldn't mind if I have an affair."

Mitsuki looked at Murasaki and asked, "Want to have a threesome?"

Mutsuhi and Murasaki were now blushing like delicious-looking ripe tomatoes, "ANIUE!!!"

"MITSUKI-SAN!!!"

Mitsuki chuckled and kissed Mutsuhi's temple before looking at the readers, "I was joking. Next question, please."

_Yeah… right… this is for Murasaki and Mutsuhi. Kei would like to know what your connection is to each other as you both have the reverse of your numbers: 16 and 61. Oh! And is Mutsuhi the 'cockroach'?_

Mutsuhi blinked and Murasaki crossed his arms, "No, the kitten is a kitten, not a cockroach."

To prove Murasaki's point, Mitsuki played with the two spikes on Mutsuhi's hair that makes him look like a kitten. Mutsuhi blushed but let Mitsuki play with his hair. Murasaki continued, "The cockroach is that annoying goody-to-shoes thunder guardian. And…"

Murasaki looked at Mutsuhi for a moment before returning his attention at the readers, "It is merely coincidence."

At this, Mitsuki stopped playing with Mutsuhi's hair and grinned, "Actually, it isn't."

Murasaki and Mutsuhi looked at Mitsuki, "Like how a coin has a head and a tail, Murasaki and Mutsuhi are almost polar opposite of one another."

Murasaki looked away, "Well… if you say it like that…"

"Mitsuki-san has a point…"

Mitsuki smirked, "But there is always the one who holds the coin, right?"

_True…_

Mitsuki took out a coin from his pocket and began to play with it, making it move from the gaps of his fingers while smirking at the readers. Mutsuhi tilted his head slightly, not truly getting what Mitsuki means by his last words. Murasaki, on the other hand, got Mitsuki's playful message and blushed once more, "ANIUE!!!"

_So… in conclusion, Mutsuhi does not mind polygamy and threesomes…_

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!!!" Mutsuhi shouted, blushing out of embarrassment.

_And Murasaki has a soft spot for Mutsuhi and has a brother complex._

"I'll eliminate you." Murasaki hissed, his Nuvola Ring now engulfed in his Cloud flame.

_Mitsuki, please say it…_

Mitsuki smiled at the readers, "We wait for your questions."

Re-To-Re Corner!

MizuiroSnow: You're welcome and thank you for thinking 'Old Habits' was one of the best 1827 oneshots. –grins-

destiny wings: Mukuro's bid was meant to be a pun of his number but he was really serious about robbing a bank and possessing rich people just to get Tsuna. –grins-

258Kaito-Berryn258: -smiles mischievously- Thanks for enjoying 'Little One'. And I would love to see a doujin of it –grins-. Not that I'm pressuring you or anything. –waves arms around-

copygeijutsuka: 'Little One' was meant to be crack so it's not surprising that you went 'wtf'. –grins- And 5 yeas old Tsuna would just be pedo-bait! –cough-Mukuro-cough-

H. Veldargone: -grins- Thanks for loving 'Cracks on The Mirror' and 'There is No Room for Selfishness'. As for the child of FemTsuna and Hibari... –thinks about it- I'll see if I can come up with something. –grins-

sexypancake: I enjoyed portraying Tsuna as a girl simply because the canon Tsuna usually acts like a girl, not to mention he's being voiced by a woman as well. –grins- I'll see if I can find more plots to use FemTsuna.

Alyt: -nods—nods—nods- While I was typing 18Fem27, I was sad and was trying not to cry. But thank you for thinking the ending was worth it. Mutsuhi's mother is Kyoko. –grins- And Hibari tied to Lussuria... –shivers at the thought- I fear for both of their safeties. I love Haru and she's the only one that I could see that can stand up against Hibari... and Mukuro. –grins-

Mizuki hikari: I hope you were not disappointed with their reactions. –grins-

Lala-tan: Thank you for thinking I'm a genius. –grins- And Mutsuhi's mother is Kyoko. I hope Mitsuki and Mutsuhi were able to answer your question properly. –grins-

wind-master-redmoon: Yeah, all that Hibari needs is Tsuna's all-mighty powerful power of love. (damn, that sounds cheesier than I expected...) And I'm sorry if RVD SideTrack was confusing, there were too much character that started with the letter 'M' by accident. –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: I already chained Selina to Samuele's hospital bed and until she fully cooperates with me, I'm not unchaining her. Now, she has to listen to Samuele whining over the bruises Hibari gave him. –laughs-

Ila Way: Kyoushin's picture? That may be hard to do since I am not but a lowly mortal wishing to take a picture of a god. But, because I love you, I'll do my best. –grins- The names of Mitsuki's guardians was done during one of my boring classes and looking up at the kanji dictionary. –grins- And Kiriku... is Mukuro's child. –smiles mysteriously- We'll see. And marriage? I suggest not, I'm a very expensive spouse. –grins-

RuByMoOn17: Thank you for loving both RVDecimo-sama and Side-Track. –grins-

Kei: I actually think Dino and Rika together would be weird. I mean, imagine Dino saying to Hibari: "Please call me father, Kyouya." And then Hibari would take his boxes out and hiss, "I'll bite you to death." Murasaki was adopted by Hibari and, because he is younger than Mitsuki, he calls Mitsuki 'brother'. Mutsuhi... connected to Tsuna? –smiles mysteriously- I wonder... kufufufufufufu....

shizouo: Shiroro? –laughs- Cute nickname. But thanks for loving how I write my OCs. I always fear how people will react to my OCs. –smiles sheepishly- And yes, Dino had the urge to touch Rika.

Echo54*7: Woah, someone remembered. –grins- All of them are leaving Namimori once they graduate to train in Italy but Hibari... leaving... –grins mysteriously- Please stay tune to find out. Oh, and I did try and dynamite his office but the Varia caught me and detained me for a while. –smiles sheepishly- And Mitsuki is like an angel and a devil all in one. –grins- Plus, he's seme, so he should have more of Hibari's genes. -

Tendencies: The shower scene? Thanks. –grins- Makoto and Murasaki as a pair? I can clearly hear Mitsuki groaning as he thinks about the thousand things that will be broken by the two while they're bickering on who's the uke. –laughs- Murasaki is adopted but, yes, he is Mitsuki's little brother. And I know the doujin you're talking about. I laughed at that scene. –grins- But I didn't realize how similar it was until you told me. (I tend to forget doujins that aren't 1827 –grins-)

Oodles o'Noodles: Actually, it's Mitsuki that has a two personality. –grins-

xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx: -has a weakness for puppy dog eyes- Please do not look at me with that. I'm weak against them. I'll write more, don't worry. –grins-

Lazy-ass-Ninja: I'm happy that I got your inner, outer and Italian fangirl go 'aw'. –grins-

Doseimotsuko: Thank you for thinking it was adorable. –grins- And everyone seems to love the omakes so I made it a separate story so that I can write it longer. And thank you for thinking I captured Hibari's personality perfectly.

Unknown-Noutan: Yeah... the seriousness of RVDecimo just pops out of nowhere but it gets you guys guessing what I'm going to write next about. –grins- And I always wanted Ryohei to have a part in my stories, but sadly he already graduated and that makes it harder for me to write about him while they're still in Namimori. –sniffs-

Tsuki no Akebono: I don't mind if you use the 'Fiumeucci'. –grins- Sorry, if I could only reply now. Yun isa lang naman yun homophobic. –grins- Pero pag sinabi ko brotherly-love, okay lang sa kanya. –laughs-

Shikey: Hibari as Dino's son really scares me too. –nods—nods- I mean, I can't even imagine Hibari calling Dino 'dad'. –shivers- But thanks for thinking Hibari was perfectly in character. –grins-

MooseWoodson: I love Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. –nipaa- But I did not intended for it to be like Higurashi. –rubs the back of the head sheepishly- I was going for the darker side of the Mafia but, oh well. –grins-

Stoic-Genius: -grins- We see Dino does have a thing for Rika. And Anemone-san's real identity is Kyoushin-san? –sighs- Tsuna should really remember where he met Anemone-san before. Murasaki as Hibari and Chrome's child? –looks around- I can see Tsuna and Mukuro about ready to kill Hibari if that was to happen. –laugh- Mutsuhi is Kyoko's child but the father is... –covers mouth- I'm still not suppose to say. And I try my best for my OCs to be more believable. –grins- But, Mitsuki does have his own harem like Tsuna. I mean, Tsuna had his entire guardians and enemies as part of his harem. –laughs-

light/raver: Thank you for loving RVDecimo-sama. –grins-

anjuri: -grins- Mitsuki is love.

icannotspeakenglish: Hahaha. It actually happened by coincidence that most of their names started with 'M'. –grins sheepishly-

quitah: Our birthday was only a day apart? Wao! Belated happy birthday. –grins- And yes, Mutsuhi's mother is Kyoko-chan. –grins- And I'm sorry if you were confused about who was who. –smiles sheepishly- I didn't even realize they're names all started with the letter 'M' until after I finish writing it.

MsDuck: MitsukixMurasaki? –grins- I'm a sucker for incest so maybe we will see some. –

Grak-tensai: -laugh- Is that so? Thanks for saving it in your usb. –grins-

joannaanimelover: -laughs- As Makoto phrased it, it was a drunken threesome, so we're not really sure if Haru still harbors feelings for Tsuna. I love Haru's love for Tsuna as well so I wouldn't be able to help but add it. –grins- Yaoi and humor is a good start. –smiles-

Author's End Rants: Happy Halloween everybody! Anyway! hint for the next omake:

'_Bunny-nii-san'_


	3. Bunny

Side-Track 8: Bunny

Warning: contains OC and BL

Side-Track 8: Bunny

When Mu-chan was five, a big bully ripped his favorite bunny stuffed toy, Usagi-san. Usagi-san was a cute big pink bunny with a cute red ribbon tied to his neck. Daddy gave it to Mu-chan when he turned three and Usagi-san had been Mu-chan's best friend since then. Mu-chan didn't have any friends and because he was weak, he had to stay inside the house most of the time. But there was one boy Mu-chan's mama introduced to him… but Mu-chan forgot his name. He gave the boy a new name… Needle-nii-san…

The day after Usagi-san's head was ripped off; the same boy came to Mu-chan's house. Mu-chan was frightened that the boy would also make fun of him and hid underneath the bed, hugging Usagi-san tightly. Mu-chan closed his eyes tightly and wished that the boy go away.

"Mu-chan…" Mu-chan opened his eyes and found a cute white bunny stuffed toy in front of him. The stuffed toy wiggled and Mu-chan heard a high pitched voice say, "Hello. Hello."

Mu-chan's eyes brightened and he giggled as the stuffed toy tickled his cheek. The stuffed toy went out and Mu-chan scrambled outside.

"Kya!" Mu-chan closed his eyes as he collided softly with the stuffed toy. Raising his head, he saw the same boy holding the stuffed toy. The boy smiled and placed the stuffed toy on Mu-chan's hands.

"I'll give him to you."

"Eh?" Mu-chan tilted his head, "Why?"

The boy simply smiled and patted Mu-chan's head, "So that Mu-chan will smile again."

Mu-chan hugged the stuffed toy and smiled at the boy, "Thank you… um… You are? I know mommy already told me your name but Mu-chan forgets. Mu-chan forgets a lot of things."

The boy continued to smile, "Me? I'm… a champion of justice."

Mu-chan laughed merrily, hugging both his newly acquired stuffed toy and Usagi-san, "Liar."

The boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I was lying. But I can't tell you my name."

Mu-chan pouted, "Why not?"

The boy ruffled Mu-chan's hair playfully, "Because a hero doesn't give his real identity."

Mu-chan laughed once more, "Okay then. What should I call you, Mr. Hero?"

"Um… call me…" the boy thought of it before grinning, "Harinezumi!"

"Harine… It's too long!" Mu-chan pouted, "Mu-chan can't remember that."

The boy laughed and patted Mu-chan's head once more, "Then… Hari is fine."

"Hari… Hari… Needle-nii-san." Mu-chan giggled and hugged Needle-nii-san, "Thank you, Needle-nii-san!"

Needle-nii-san laughed and patted Mu-chan's back, "Anything for you… Mu-chan…"

That was the last time Mu-chan ever saw Needle-nii-san. Mu-chan had an accident three days later and he had to go to America for a surgery. Mommy was so worried then, asking for help from a beautiful woman with brown locks. Mu-chan would smile when the woman would visit him. His smile reminds Mu-chan of Needle-nii-san. But the pretty woman looked a bit like daddy and Mu-chan couldn't help but giggle when he saw daddy and the pretty woman inside the room. It was like the pretty woman was daddy's twin sister.

After the surgery, Mu-chan's body became more fragile. During the first few years, his body would go to temporary paralysis almost every day. As the years went by, the temporary paralysis began to lessen in duration. He spent most of his time in the hospital, playing with the bunny Needle-nii-san gave him along Usagi-san, who now has his head because mommy healed it. He named the bunny Harinezumi-san. Mommy and daddy laughed at the name. Mu-chan realized how weird Harinezumi-san's name was when he was eleven. But it didn't matter. It was a reminder of Needle-nii-san.

Mu-chan returned to Japan when he was thirteen. His body was still weak but he was strong enough to go to Middle School. No one called him Mu-chan in school. They call him by his first name or by his last name. He didn't mind. His real name is Mutsuhi anyway.

Mutsuhi didn't have any real friends. A lot of girls would crowd around him, befriending him because he looked like a girl. Then there were some girls who would despise him because he looked more girlish than them. The boys would either make fun of him or just avoid him. Some would make fun of the hedgehog keychain he would put on his school bag but he never cared.

During his first day, Mutsuhi had been surprised on how disciplined the upper classmen was. Then he saw him…

"You fucking asshole! Who the fuck tell you that you can fucking smoke in school grounds?!!" Mutsuhi had flinched at the upper-classman's curses as he kicked the second year right on the guts. The upper-classman had a red arm-band around his left shoulder, the words 'Discipline' written on it in gold. The upper-classman stopped kicking and looked at Mutsuhi, "You. What the fuck is a woman wearing a males uniform here?"

Mutsuhi shook his head furiously, "I-I-I'm a guy…"

"You fucking kidding me?!!" Mutsuhi gasped as the upper-classman grabbed his wrist, "Who the fuck do you think you're kidding?!"

"Please let go!" Mutsuhi pleaded, trying to yank his hand out of the upper-classman's grip as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Fucki-"

"Enough." Mutsuhi looked at the side and he saw another upper-classman with black locks with brown shades and cold caramel eyes with the gloss of silver. He was wearing a black jacket, the same red armband on one of the sleeves. The upper-classman let go of Mutsuhi and straightened.

"But Eleventh!"

"He was simply in the wrong place in the wrong time. We do not punish those that do not deserve punishment." the other upper-classman said coolly, walking towards them.

"O-o-of course." The upper-classman nodded.

As the other upper-classman walked past Mutsuhi, Mutsuhi heard him say, "Be careful…"

Mutsuhi watched as the two upper-classmen walked away from him. Silently, Mutsuhi began to wonder if he just imagined what he had heard.

That night, Mutsuhi felt a surge of nostalgia for some unknown reason. That night… Mutsuhi just wanted to hug Harinezumi-san tightly…

usagiharinezumiusagiharinezumiusagiharinezumiusagiharinezumiusagiharinezumi

Notes:

Harinezumi – Japanese for hedgehog. It is written from two kanji(s), needle (hari) and mouse (nezumi).

Usagi – Japanese for rabbit.

(Prepare to be overloaded with OC information)

A lot of people were getting confused of things so I am putting a bigger biography of each of the guardians of Mitsuki and Mitsuki himself. But, of course, I'm going to leave some information out for the sake of surprise. –kufufufufu-

Hibari Mitsuki – Vongola Undicesimo, son of Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi. His unusual conception became a debate in Vongola and in the entire Mafia world. Since his birth, there have been numerous attempts against his life, which all ended in failure due to Vongola Decimo's guardians. To ensure his safety and for Tsuna's wish that Mitsuki would have a normal childhood, Mitsuki was sent to Japan when he was eight. All records of Mitsuki were either destroyed or hidden and the only thing the mafia knew about him is that he is the son of Vongola Decimo. It seems that he changed his name when he reached middle school. Mitsuki is written with the kanji(s) three and moon, making it 'March'. But by pronunciation, his name could mean 'Three Moons' or 'Three Souls'. His number would be 13 (1 coming from Hi of Hibari and 3 coming from Mitsu of Mitsuki).

Mutsuhi – the lover and Rain Guardian of Hibari Mitsuki, he is the only child of Kyoko and her husband. Mutsuhi has gold-brown hair and honey-colored eyes like his mother but his hair is a bit weird as, on both of his sides, two spikes fell making it look like Mutsuhi has droopy cat ears, which led to Murasaki's insult (kitten) and Kiriku's affection nickname for him (Nyao-chan). Mutsuhi has troubles remembering things and always had a frail body. A certain accident left him with a more frail body (there are times where in Mutsuhi looses all control over his body, going to temporary paralysis). He was home-schooled until Middle School and he always felt as if his sempai was always looking at him. He treasures two bunny stuffed toys, Usagi-san and Harinezumi-san, which he received from his Needle-nii-san. According to Vongola, Mutsuhi received the Pioggia ring because of his soothing presence. But the validity of the report has not been truly verified. He shares great similarities with the Dame version of Tsuna but several tests have proven that they are not related in any way. His name is written with the kanji(s) meaning Six (Mutsu) Days (Hi) but his name can also mean 'Six Flames' or 'Six Faults'. His number would be 61 (6 coming from Mutsu and 1 coming from Hi).

Miura Makoto – son of Miura Haru, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Gokudera Hayato, Makoto is Hibari Mitsuki's Storm Guardian and Right Hand Man. He has Gokudera Hayato's vocabulary and intelligence, Yamamoto Takeshi's unbelievable athletic stats, and Miura Haru's looks and passion. Makoto is known to the school as the Second-in-Command of the Discipline Committee. He smokes, but not on school grounds, and eats a lot of cakes. He shares a mutual hatred with Murasaki, maybe a bit jealous as Murasaki is Mitsuki's younger brother (while Murasaki may be a bit jealous that Makoto got to be with Mitsuki since they were children), and cannot help but feel the need to protect Mutsuhi. Makoto's name is written with the kanji that means 'truth' but Makoto is simply a furigana of the kanji (The real way to pronounce truth is 'Shinjitsu'). His number is 30 (3 coming from Mi of Miura and 0/10 coming from To of Makoto).

Hibari Murasaki – adopted son of Hibari Kyouya, adopted younger brother and Cloud Guardian of Hibari Mitsuki, Murasaki was part of the children being _modified _by an enemy family and was the only remaining survivor during Hibari's raid. Hibari took him in and Murasaki grew as his protégée and Mitsuki's de facto Cloud Guardian. His name was indirectly given to him by Mitsuki during his letter where in Mitsuki used the wrong kanji(s) to make the kanji 'Murasaki' (purple). The kanji(s) of his name would mean "Village (Mura) of the First (Saki)". Murasaki is not Japanese but his appearance is quite Asian and he seems to have a sort of brother complex. His number would be 16 (1 coming from 'Hi' of Hibari and 6 coming from 'Mu' of Murasaki).

Rokudo Kiriku – The Mist Guardian of Hibari Mitsuki, the most mysterious of all guardians of Vongola Undicesimo, his/her origin, even his/her appearance and gender, have not been recorded at all. Some say that Kiriku is a boy of the same age as Mitsuki and shares great resemblance to Rokudo Mukuro, Mist Guardian of Vongola Decimo, while others say Kiriku is a girl who may be the youngest of the guardians, sharing great resemblance to Dokuro Chrome, Vongola Decimo's other Mist Guardian. But it cannot be denied that Kiriku is considered to be a mist that cannot be captured, and he/she does have connection with Rokudo Mukuro and, presumably, Irie Shouichi. Those that have swore they have seen Kiriku have different comments about his/her eyes. Those that say Kiriku is a boy swore he has one red eye with a number kanji written in it while those that say Kiriku is a girl swore she had two red eyes with two different written numbers of kanji(s) written in it. Kiriku's name would mean 'Spirit (Ki) Shore (Riku)' but another meaning that can be derived from Kiriku's name is 'Nine Mists'. His number would be 99 (9 from Ku of Ro_ku_do and 9 from Kiri_ku_).

Sasagawa Nichiyo – The Sun guardian of Hibari Mitsuki and the only child of Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian of Vongola Decimo, Nichiyo was said to be traveling the world with Ryohei until that incident occurred, where in Nichiyo flew back to Namimori to become Mitsuki's Sun Guardian. Nichiyo inherited Ryohei's extremities. Nichiyo has bad eyesight and if Nichiyo is not wearing the contacts Ryohei gave, Nichiyo's vision… tend to get weirder. Nichiyo's cousin is Mutsuhi who Nichiyo thought was a girl. Officially, Nichiyo is the youngest guardian among them, six years younger than Makoto. Nichiyo's name would mean 'Over (Yo) Two (Ni) Thousands (Chi)'. Nichiyo's number would be 24 (2 coming from Ni and 4 coming from yo. Both came from _Ni_chi_yo_).

Nataniele Cavallone – the second son of Dino and Rika, he takes his looks and clumsiness from his father and has always felt like he is being overshadowed by his older brother, making him have a sort of inferiority complex. He becomes Mitsuki's thunder guardian (some say it is because he can take his fellow guardians', Makoto and Murasaki, insults and beatings without any complaints). Mitsuki calls him 'Na-nii' which is a pun for his number 72 (7 from Na of _Na_-ta-ni-e-ru and 2 from ni of Na-ta-_ni_-e-ru) and can also mean 'what' in Japanese. (nani is Japanese for _what_ and both Na-nii and nani share the same pronunciation). Murasaki calls him cockroach because of his surprisingly high survival rate even though he is 'a bottom feeder'.

(although he is not a guardian…)

Emilio Cavallone – the first son of Dino and Rika, known for his reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, Emilio seems to take more from his older half-brother, Hibari Kyouya, as he is both serious and collected. He has been highly praised and many consider him as the perfect heir of the Cavallone. Rika's nickname for him is 'Eri' (from E-mi-ri-yo) while Mitsuki calls him 'Emi-nii'. He does not approve of Dino's affair with Squalo (who his mother adoringly calls 'Suku').

NOTE: Emilio, Nataniele and Hibari at least share one common characteristic (other than the weird nicknames their mother picked out for them): their almost-impossible survival rate. From their conceptions, it takes a high-survival rate (or stubbornness) to be able to live in a hostile womb for nine months (a hostile womb is different from a barren one but they share a few similarity. A person with a hostile womb uses the immune system to destroy a newly conceived baby, making the chance of pregnancy very, very slim… but not impossible).

Whose child is THIS?

(name) – (name of parents and extra information)

Hibari Mitsuki – Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya; has one adopted younger brother (Murasaki)

Miura Makoto – Miura Haru, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato (it is unsure who his real father is: Yamamoto or Gokudera but they both treat him as their real child)

Mutsuhi – only child of Kyoko and her husband

Hibari Murasaki – adopted by Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya; has one foster brother (Mitsuki)

Rokudo Kiriku – unknown connections with both Rokudo Mukuro/Dokuro Chrome and Irie Shouichi

Sasagawa Nichiyo – only child of Sasagawa Ryohei and his wife

Nataniele Cavallone – second and youngest son of Dino Cavallone and Rika; has one older brother (Emilio) and one older half-brother (Hibari)

Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner!

"Due to fear for her safety, our dear author has left me in charge of this corner for today." Mitsuki read a white piece of paper before turning his attention at the two victi- guests for today's Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner.

"You don't have to do this, Aniue…" Murasaki growled, glaring at the readers once more.

"Eleventh, I'll gladly blow her up if you order me to." Makoto dutifully suggested, staring at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was sitting on a chair in front of the couch Murasaki and Makoto were sitting on. Mitsuki wearing a pair of black slacks and a plain white shirt which had the first two unbuttoned while Murasaki and Makoto were still wearing their mafia attires. Mitsuki smiled at Makoto and said, "As much as I appreciate the thought, Makoto-kun, I find the two questions quite too amusing to pass."

Murasaki narrowed his eyes, "Two questions?"

"Didn't that bitch say that there are only suppose to be a question a chapter?" Makoto growled. Mitsuki shrugged and read the piece of paper.

"The first question is directed at me and Murasaki. This is from RuByMoOn17. _How did Murasaki develop a brother complex and what does Murasaki think about his parents?_" Mitsuki grinned while Murasaki had a bright red tint across his cheeks.

"I DO NOT HAVE A BROTHER COMPLEX!!!" Murasaki yelled, ready to open his boxes.

"Shut up, fucking bro-con!!!" Makoto yelled, going between Murasaki and Mitsuki, "I'll fucking kill you if you try and touch Eleventh!!!"

"Stay out of this and start wagging your tail, dog." Murasaki hissed, "This is between me and Aniue."

Mitsuki leaned on his chair and watched the scene unfold. Makoto growled, "Oh? And what are you going to do? Send your fucking butterflies to do the job again?! You fucking sissy!!!"

"That's it." Murasaki growled and was about to open his box when Mitsuki calmly ordered…

"Sit down."

Murasaki and Makoto glared at each other before sitting on the couch opposite of Mitsuki. They stayed as far as they can from each other and looked at opposite directions. Mitsuki looked at the paper and said, "I'll answer the first question. I guess, Murasaki had always had a brother complex since he was a kid."

"I do not have a brother complex…" Murasaki hissed, not daring to look at Mitsuki.

"But for the second question, Murasaki is the only person that can answer that. Murasaki…"

Murasaki looked at Mitsuki briefly before looking away once more. Murasaki's lips were slightly puckered, as if he was pouting, and he said, "I am grateful to Chichiue for taking me in."

Murasaki glanced at Mitsuki once more and saw how Mitsuki was waiting for him to continue, "And… Hahaue is really like a mother to me."

Murasaki leaned on the couch and hissed almost pathetically, "Don't make me continue, Aniue."

Mitsuki chuckled lightly and nodded, "Calling them Chichiue and Hahaue is already an explanation. Oh, it wasn't asked but Murasaki had always thought Otto-sama was a woman until he was thirteen."

Murasaki blushed and yelled, "ANIUE!!!"

Makoto smugly smiled, "What an idiot."

"Don't put me at the same level as you, dog."

"WHAT WAS THAT!!?"

Mitsuki cleared his throat, "Our next question is from Tendencies. _Who would win for the seme spot? Makoto or Murasaki?_"

Makoto and Murasaki stared at Mitsuki. Mitsuki looked at them and waved the paper, "Now you see why our author didn't want to host this corner today?"

"Who the fuck asked that fuc-"

"I can't believe someone would actually think I would be with this dog." Murasaki hissed.

"Like I would fucking want to be with you as well, butterfly-fucker!!!"

"There's no way I'm going to submit to a dog like you."

"AS IF I'll let you fuck me in the ass!!!"

"Don't think too highly of yourself, dog. You're nothing special."

"I can fucking say the same to YOU!!!"

"Besides, you're personality just screams 'uke' anyway."

"What the fuck?!!"

"Tsundere characters like you are bound to be 'uke'… like Gokudera Hayato."

"I can say the same to you, fucking bastard! You're not really any different!!! That cold, distant, 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-get-close-to-me attitude makes you a prime target for those fucking fangirls to play with!!!"

"Take that back, Miura Makoto."

"Make me, fucker."

"Even if I was to be tortured and beaten to death, I will never submit to someone like you."

"Shut up and just take it in the ass, Murasaki!!!"

"The only person I will submit to is Aniue!"

"And the only person I will gladly take it is Eleventh!"

A sudden silence overcame them, both Murasaki and Makoto finally realizing what they had just said. Mitsuki looked at the paper and smiled, "Thanks."

"I-I-It isn't like that, Aniue!!!"

"E-E-Eleventh, I didn't mean l-like that!" both of them said at the same time, stuttering and looking at Mitsuki with red faces. Mitsuki grinned and looked at the readers.

"Unfortunately, we are unable to determine which of them the uke is. But… they both have seme and uke qualities to pass as any." Mitsuki informed the readers and smirked, "I guess it just depends on who they are partner with. Oh, and for Tendencies' other question. I will have to ask Mutsuhi about it if he would mind a threesome."

"ANIUE!"

"ELEVENTH!" both boys started crowding around Mitsuki, talking too fast for comfort. Mitsuki continued to smile at the readers.

"We wait for your questions."

Re-To-Re Corner:

Rings of Saturn: Thank you for thinking that my writing is beautiful. –grins- And my heart will always have a soft spot for 'While You Sleep'. –nods-

nemu: There is nothing wrong with looking like a man. Truth be told, I also think Tsuna would look more like Primo when he grows up. –grins- I just wanted to make him more like a girl in my fanfics because it's more fun that way. (Blame the doujins. They make Tsuna look so cute that he looks like a girl. –cough-Ririadol-cough-)

Smutyaoifan: Thank you for loving Unexpected Visit. And I hope you weren't disappointed with the sequel/s –laughs-. I'm a big fan of Tsuna-centric fics as well (as much as Hibari-centric) so most of my stories are on Tsuna's side. –grins- And Little One helps give the daily dose of shota-con-goodness.

258Kaito-Berryn258: -grins- Thank you for thinking Little One was awesome. And I would love to see your doujin if you made one. (not that I'm forcing you to make one! –grins sheepishly)

copygeijutsuka: hahahaha, Little One is a bit too cracked. But yeah, 5 years old Tsuna would be really, really cute! –drools and looks like a pedo-

Spiel: Thank you for liking 'In A World Where We'.

icannotspeakenglish: Rika is a bit eccentric and Dino... Dino is Dino. –grins- Kyoko's husband is... –grins- I can't tell that yet. Please stay tune to find out.

RuByMoOn17: -grins- Tough luck on Dino for not having his subordinates. –grins- I'm sorry, Murasaki wouldn't truly answer your second question. –whispers- He's shy. –looks around and dodges the Cloud flames of Murasaki-

Ila Way: The package... –smiles mysteriously- What's inside the package will play a bigger part later on. –kufufufufufu- And Ryohei training with Lussuria is scary. That's why Squalo's there to make sure nothing –ahem- scandalous happens. And if Rika was to say that, Hibari will use his all-powerful flame to hunt and kill Dino until nothing is left but ashes. –laughs- Every time I tried and take a picture of Kyoushin-san, it always develop to be a blurry picture of a skylark. I wonder why? But Cavallone and Vongola are rich so it'll be a long time till they go bankrupt. –grins- Questions about Kiriku? Most of your questions were answered in the notes concerning Kiriku but for the pineapple hair and the trident? Yes, on both cases, Kiriku was seen with pineapple-like hair. Accounts vary on what time of weapon they saw Kiriku use. Some say it looked like a human shadow, others say it was a yoyo; others say it was claws, tridents, etc. Until further notice, Kiriku's weapon is unknown. –grins- And good luck with finding a home tutor. –smiles sheepishly-

Kei: Dino/Rika will work out... in a way. It's more like an open marriage... on Dino's part. –grins- I mean, Rika and Nataniele have no problem with Dino's affair with Squalo... only Emilio has (and maybe Hibari but for a different reason). Rika presumed she was barren because that was what her doctor presumed. But the truth is Rika has a hostile womb, not barren. Hibari and part of the notes explained what a 'hostile womb' means. I hope that clears up things. –grins- And Mutsuhi is Mu-chan. –grins- Mutsuhi's father is... –drumrolls- The answer will be on RVDecimo-sama... only later chapters. (As in really later)

shizouo: Sem break? –waaahhhh- Good for you. Our Sem break is only for two days. (it's suppose to be a week but it doesn't feel like it because we still have to come to school – groans-) But yes, Tsuna wasn't wearing any boxers. –kufufufufu- Dino's relationship with Rika will not be a major thing, its just one of my plot devices for future expectations. –kufufufufu-

Lala-tan: Hahaha, thanks for loving the ending of Task 15. –grins- And you can ask question anytime you want. There's no cooling period or anything. –grins-

Echo54*7: -grins- Tsuna's cross-dressing habit will truly reveal once they get to Italy. Making Mutsuhi cry every time? That can be done. –grins- And Murasaki's prey is Nataniele? Hmm... In a sense, I guess that's correct.

Tsuki no Akebono: I tend to do that as well (smiling and giggling over the computer. But for me, it was my sister who said I may have lost my screws). –grins- At ako evil? –kufufufufu- Salamat, complement na yon para sa akin. –grins-

kai: What can I say, I felt sorry for Lal Mirch and I've always thought she should have some happiness together with Colonnello. –sniffs-

Fuzzy: Dino has to take care of his 'future son-in-law' but at least he has a cool wife, right? –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: -grins- Dino can take it. And Selina is not being truly cooperative. Now, she's spending the day glaring at Samuele as he plays with the bra Irie took from her. –grins- And I asked Mitsuki if he would like a foursome with Selina... Murasaki and Makoto tried to burn me to death before Mitsuki could reply to me. –sigh- Violent stalkers...

ssellys: -grins- Rika is very open and Dino was just so surprise there existed a woman who wouldn't mind her husband having an affair with another man. Who wouldn't want that?! –laughs-

Tendencies: I can actually see how much damage they're going to cause after every sex they have. Mitsuki would be left with millions of damaged furniture and things. And I'm terribly sorry if Murasaki and Makoto did not truly answer your question. They're too stubborn. -grins- And about RVD, don't worry, next task... there will be no Dino to interrupt. -kufufufufufu-

wind-master-redmoon: Really? Thanks. –sighs in relief-

Shikey: The whole disciplinary committee is now becoming part of the 'We-Support-1827/HibaTsuna-FOREVER'! –laughs- I hope my notes of this Side-Track helped clear things up for you. If you're still confused, don't be afraid to tell at which part you are confused and I'll try and make it clearer for you. –grins-

Doseimotsuko: -kufufufufufu- As much as Hibird saw when they bathe together while Hibari was gone. –grins-

Ore no Naruto: Dino is having an affair with Squalo only. –grins- And Rika is married to Dino then, she lets him do other guys as long as Dino tells her about them. The guy he was with! Not how they did it... (I only realized how wrong it sounded now. –blushes-) And I'll try my best not to make them too Gary Stu (I'm not really a fan of Mary-Sues, they can get annoying).

Devastated: I see. Well, I know how you feel. I'm also a bit afraid of OCs paired with canon characters but thank you for reading RVDecimo-sama until now. –bows-

PirateCaptainBo: Hey! Long time no hear, Bo, Ski. –grins-

MsDuck: I'm unsure of the correct model of Hibari's motorcycle (most probably a sport) but Amano-san showed it in the manga, vol 3, Target 19, page 64, last panel to our left. (hahahaha, I noticed it because I kept rereading Vol 3 as it is one of the few Reborn manga I brought out of whim) –grins- Unfortunately, Squalo and Xanxus do not have a boy running around... together. But they do have... –trails off-

random alterative Life: Hibari has two little half-brothers, actually. –grins- But yeah, Nataniele is like a mini-Dino. Murasaki was adopted by Hibari and he denies the fact that he really has a brother complex –sigh-.

quitah: Mutsuhi's father will play... hmmm... maybe a minor role in RVDecimo-sama. –nods—nods- And Mitsuki's the Sky so everybody should love him! (Like how his Otto-sama was love by everyone) –grins-

UKELICIOUS: hahahaha, at least you got to check it out, right? –grins- And Mutsuhi _is _just moe material. As expected from Kyoko-chan's child. –nods- -nods-

ryushi: I hope the notes cleared some things up. If there's still some part where you do not get it, feel free to tell it to me on the review so I can try and clear it up on the next side-track.

The WolfCat is Back: the mother of Nichiyo? –smirks mysteriously- I'll give a hint: she's a cannon character...

Nhi2002: How Mitsuki and Mutsuhi became lovers and if Mitsuki had a rival for Mutsuhi's affection? –smirks- That can be done. –kufufufufufu-

Author's End Rants: I'm sorry if today's side-track is a bit short. I was more focused on the notes. -gah- But I hope the notes shed some light on who's who. I didn't mean for their names to get confusing. –sniffs- If you're still unsure about something, tell me in the review or pm me and I'll try and make it more clearer for you guys. Hints on the next omake… well… depends. What would you guys want more: 'more childhood stories' or an 'actual story about Mitsuki'?


	4. Kiyo, Eri and Naru

Side-Track 9: Kiyo, Eri and Naru

Warning: no Mitsuki for this Side-Track! –hides from the thrown fruits, vegetables, and other stuffs-

Side-Track 9: Kiyo, Eri and Naru

"There he is. Emilio Cavallone… my, my, he is as handsome as his father." An old woman pointed at a sixteen years old boy with reddish brown hair and cold hazel eyes. The boy looked at the old woman who had commented briefly and nodded in greeting. The old woman giggled and looked back to her companions, "Did you see how refined that young man is? He will definitely make Cavallone prosper. Even more than Vongola's supposedly heir…"

At this, the young boy named Emilio looked at his father who had been talking to one of the allied Mafia don and excused himself politely. Dino nodded and continued to talk to the don. Emilio made his way to the old woman and her chattering companions. Emilio smiled beautifully, as expected from a child from a beautiful Mafia boss, and politely said, "Excuse me but I could not help but overhear your conversation."

The old woman giggled and smiled at Emilio, "Oh, we were simply talking of how you could make Cavallone prosper more than Vongola can with their future boss."

Her companions giggled. Emilio's beautiful smile turned more sinister, similar to Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian's smirk, "I see. Then I must remind you that I share the same mother as Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian, making me his half brother and uncle of the Future Vongola Undicesimo."

Emilio smiled beautifully once more, "As part of the Mafia, we consider our family as our priority. Insulting one of them would lead to grave consequences. If I am correct, you are the wife of a Don that wishes to ally with Cavallone? In this party, please be more careful at what you say. Cavallone and Vongola have been allies for quite a long time. My father practically considers Vongola Nono as his grandfather. And even if we are only related by the same mother, I am still entitled to say that I am the brother-in-law of Vongola Decimo."

With that said, Emilio left the old woman shaking out of fear and returned to his father's side. Dino smiled and patted Emilio at the back, "Well done, Eri."

Emilio sighed, "Please refrain from calling me that, father. My name is Emilio."

Dino grinned, "Come on. You have to admit, Rika picked a cute nickname for you."

Emilio growled but otherwise kept silent… until the door opened and an announcer said, "Presenting Rika Cavallone and Nataniele Cavallone."

Dino smiled and all the chattering stopped as they stared at the wife of the Cavallone don, being escorted by their youngest son. Emilio frowned as he heard the whispering.

"So that's the second son…"

"He's nothing compared to his older brother…"

"Such a waste. Look at how unprofessional he looks."

"It's a good thing that the first son was Emilio. Just thinking on Cavallone's future will be in the hands of that boy sends me shivering."

Nataniele looked at the floor, trying to keep his composure. Rika smiled encouragingly at Nataniele and whispered, "Naru… they don't know what they are saying. Of course you can't compare to Eri but Eri can't also compare to you. You're two different people with different strengths and weaknesses."

Nataniele smiled at Rika, "Thank you… mother."

They reached Dino and Emilio. Dino took Rika's hand and smiled at her, "How was Kyouya?"

"Working his self to exhaustion."

Dino smiled, "As expected from Kyouya."

As their parents started talking, Emilio turned his attention at Nataniele, "Straightened your back."

"O-O-Of course, Onii-sama." Nataniele straightened his back and looked down, unable to meet Emilio's eyes.

"How was our brother?"

"Brother… you mean Kiyo-nii-sama?" Emilio slightly flinched as he noticed Nataniele's nickname for Hibari.

"Yes, how is Kyouya-nii-sama?"

Nataniele gave a soft smile, "He-"

"Presenting Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Guardian of Vongola Decimo and Representative of Vongola." Now, all chatters stopped as Hibari appeared, wearing his usual mafia attire. Hibari looked at each one of them and glared. They all tried to move out of the way and Hibari walked towards the Cavallones. Emilio smiled inwardly. He was what Emilio wanted to be when he grows up. Refined, disciplined, strong, Hibari Kyouya was everything Emilio wanted to be. Hibari nodded to them briefly before stopping in front of Dino.

"I only came in to tell you that Tsunayoshi will not be entering the hall." Hibari impassively reported, glaring at those that were looking their way. All of them looked away but kept silent. Dino nodded and smiled.

"And where is my little brother?" Dino asked. Hibari moved forward and whispered softly to Dino's ear the reply. Dino's smile became a grin.

"I should have known. Tell him we will meet him as soon as we can escape the party." Dino said. Hibari nodded and walked away. As he passed Emilio and Nataniele, he nodded briefly once more before leaving. Emilio watched him as he goes; awe evident in his hazel eyes. Nataniele smiled and looked at Emilio.

"Kiyo-nii-sama is really something right?" Nataniele said, making Emilio nod. Nataniele's eyes grew softer and glassy. Emilio looked at him and sighed, "Do not start comparing yourself to Kyouya-nii-sama. You are both different persons. We are all different from each other."

Nataniele nodded and smiled at Emilio. Emilio looked away, "No matter how hard you try, you can never be exactly like him. So, just focus on being yourself, Nataniele."

"Onii-sama should also focus on being himself." Nataniele replied. Emilio stiffened and looked at Nataniele.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean… Onii-sama is already perfect. There's no need to be like Kiyo-nii-sama."

"I am not perfect. No one is perfect." Emilio said, leaving Nataniele.

"Ah, Onii-sama!" Nataniele called out.

Emilio did not look back. He left the hall and walked aimlessly in the Cavallone estate. Other than the party, the Cavallone estate was silent. The party was held for the vultures that wish to ally themselves to Cavallone. Of course Vongola Decimo did not come to the party itself. There were families that wish Cavallone to annul their alliance with Vongola. There were families that would not think twice of using this party as an opportunity to kill Vongola Decimo. That's why the Cloud Guardian appeared. The strongest guardian, a testament that Vongola will not forgive those that dares harm Vongola Decimo. Emilio knew of the cruelty of the Mafia since he was three. In a world such as theirs, there was no real happiness.

Emilio stopped as he heard a soft giggle coming from one of the rooms. Emilio cautiously opened the door, his free hand ready to take the pistol he keeps hidden in his jacket. Emilio's eyes widened as he saw the room inside. It was one of the guest bedroom usually used by Hibari when he stays in the Cavallone estate. The fireplace on the corner of the room was lit, casting an amber glow to the entire room. On the floor were a _woman_ and a boy. The _woman_ had shaggy brown locks and caramel eyes, wearing a simple white dress, while the boy had black hair and royal purple eyes. The _woman_ giggled as the boy showed _her_ enthusiastically the purple scarf, smiling innocently. The _woman_ stopped giggling and looked straight at Emilio. Emilio gasped as he was pulled inside, pinned to the wall by a steel tonfa pressing against his windpipe.

"Emilio?"

Emilio opened his eyes and saw grey eyes staring at him, "K-Kyouya-nii-sama?"

Hibari let go of his hold on Emilio. Emilio fell to the floor and gasped for breath. Hibari glared, "That was dangerous, Emilio. I could have killed you."

Emilio looked at Hibari, "Forgive me, Kyouya-nii-sama. I was not expecting to see you. I only came to check the noise I heard coming from this room."

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see Murasaki-kun." The _woman_ apologized. Emilio looked at the _woman_ closely.

"Vongola Decimo?" Emilio asked. Tsuna giggled and smiled.

"Please call me Tsuna, Emilio-kun." Tsuna replied.

"I see… so this is where you have been staying." Emilio commented, standing. Emilio looked at Tsuna professionally, "Forgive my intrusion, Vongola Decimo. I did not mean to."

Tsuna blushed and sheepishly smiled, "P-Please, it's nothing."

"Of course not. I have unknowingly violated your privacy. For that, I wish for your understanding. Now, I will excuse myself." Emilio bowed and started to leave.

"Please wait, Emilio." Tsuna called out. Emilio stopped and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled softly, "The keyword to that would be 'unknowingly'. Stay. I'm sure you would like to talk to Kyouya."

"I-" Emilio looked at the young boy next to Tsuna. Frowning, Emilio stared at the boy, "If I may inquire, that child is not Mitsuki, is it not?"

Tsuna shook his head and smiled sweetly at the young boy. Caressing the boy's hair softly, Tsuna answered, "This is Hibari Murasaki. Kyouya adopted him a few days ago. This is my first time meeting him actually."

The boy named Murasaki wrapped his arms around Tsuna's arm, looking at Emilio with a glare very similar to Hibari. Tsuna giggled and continued to caress Murasaki's black locks, "Mou… he acts exactly like Kyouya. I swear, you're personality can be infectious."

Hibari closed his eyes and scoffed. Tsuna smiled at Murasaki and said, "This is Emilio-kun. He's Nataniele-kun's older brother. You remember Nataniele-kun?"

Murasaki stared at Emilio before saying, "The cockroach's older brother?"

Tsuna glared at Hibari, "Should I start preparing myself of hearing him say 'herbivore' and 'carnivore' soon?"

"I had no hand in his choice of words." Hibari replied, frowning at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at Murasaki.

"Murasaki-kun, you shouldn't say things like that…"

Emilio walked cautiously towards Hibari as Tsuna and Murasaki engaged in their conversation. Emilio stared at Murasaki before looking back at Hibari, "That boy…"

"He was the only survivor of the raid I led last week. They were training him to be a child-soldier."

"A child-soldier…"

"Do you know what type of person makes the best soldier in the world?" Hibari asked, looking at Emilio. Emilio thought of it for a moment.

"Those that have been doing it for a very long time." Emilio replied. Hibari nodded.

"And what is longer than childhood?" Emilio stiffened as he realized what Hibari had implied.

"Adults tend to be best in what they do since they were children. If you train a child to be a soldier…" Emilio looked away, "Our world truly has no real happiness."

Hibari closed his eyes, "I would not say that."

Emilio looked at Hibari, his eyes widening as he saw Hibari smiling softly as he stared at Tsuna and Murasaki. Hibari turned towards Emilio, "My happiness is in this world."

Emilio could only stare as Hibari walked towards them. Emilio had known. Since he had been a child, he had heard tales of how ruthless, how menacing, how monstrous his half-brother was. But…

As he stared at the soft smile on his brother's face as his lover showed their adopted child the picture of their first son, Emilio knew why he wanted to be like him.

Strong…

Refined…

Disciplined…

Yet at the same time, his brother was able attain happiness…

Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner!

The room bare strong resemblance to an office. There was a desk and chair by the corner of the room. In front of it was a big couch that could probably fit at most three people. Sitting on top of the desk were Mitsuki and Mutsuhi while on the couch were Murasaki and Makoto. Mitsuki was wearing a white short-sleeved polo with a pocket on the right part of the chest area and black slacks. The Vongola crest was sewed on the pocket of his polo. Murasaki was wearing a black shirt underneath a dark violet vest and black slacks. He was also wearing his favorite purple scarf which had the Vongola crest sewn by the end. Makoto was wearing a dark red shirt underneath a black dress shirt and faded jeans. On the left sleeve of his dress shirt was the Vongola crest. Mutsuhi, who was fidgeting, was wearing a sleeveless light-blue dress which ends by his knees and had black ruffles on the ends and a black hood. Underneath the dress was a long-sleeved striped shirt which was a bit too big for him that it covered his fingers and skinny jeans. On the back of the dress was the Vongola crest. All of them were in their twenties. Mitsuki looked at the audience and smiled, "Welcome, once more to…"

Mitsuki looked at Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi blushed and stuttered, "Deci-Decimo A-A-Ask A-A-Anything Corner!"

"Once more, our dear author has left this corner to us." Mitsuki said, getting a box from under the desk and placed it on his lap, "On behalf of my guardians and I, I would like to thank all those that reviewed, not only this but also RVDecimo-sama and what other insanity our author had made."

Mutsuhi smiled shyly at the readers and bowed, "Thank you very much for accepting us."

Mitsuki looked at his two guardians expectedly. Murasaki crossed his arms and glared at the box. Murasaki mumbled, "Thanks…"

Makoto grinned at the readers, "I'll do my best to be as good as my fathers!"

Mitsuki cleared his throat and opened the box, "Our dear author has realized that a lot of our readers wanted to ask questions and so… let's see…"

Mitsuki offered the box to Mutsuhi, "Pick one."

Mutsuhi obediently picked one random paper inside and opened it. Mutsuhi blushed at what was written. Mitsuki grinned at Mutsuhi, "Please read it out loud, Mutsuhi."

Mutsuhi nodded and his blush deepened as he read the paper, "T-T-This is from RuByMoOn17-san…"

"You don't have to add a '–san' to their names, Mutsuhi." Mitsuki said.

"Oh… okay…" Mutsuhi nodded and returned to reading what was written inside, "RuByMoOn17 would like to know… if… if… _Murasaki and Mitsuki have a 'mother' complex_."

Murasaki growled and glared at Mutsuhi, "'Mother complex'? Right… first it's a brother complex, now a mother complex? I-"

"I wanted to marry Otto-sama when I was six." Mitsuki admitted nonchalantly. All three of them looked at Mitsuki. Mutsuhi looked like he was ready to cry.

"Mitsuki wanted to marry… Tsuna-san?" Mutsuhi asked, his bottom lip quivering. Mitsuki nodded and grinned at Mutsuhi.

"Then again… during that time, I wanted to be Chichiue…" Mitsuki recalled, "So I guess, you could say I wanted to have Otto-sama because Chichiue has Otto-sama."

"Then, wouldn't that mean Eleventh just wanted to be like Hibari Kyouya? You can't really count that as mother complex…" Makoto commented. Mitsuki grinned and nodded.

"Guess not. What about you, Murasaki?" Mitsuki looked at Murasaki. Murasaki blushed and looked away.

"I wanted him to be my real mother… but I never thought of marrying Hahaue. And… I know how much Chichiue loves Hahaue and I did not even dare think of taking the most precious someone of the man who gave me a life." Murasaki replied, burying his lips on his scarf.

Mitsuki nodded and turned to the readers, "So, we both may have a bit of mother complex but it is outweighed. I have Mutsuhi and Murasaki… has his brother complex."

"ANIUE!"

Mitsuki chuckled and picked one paper from the box, "This is from Rin. A. Rin. A. has two questions but my author had made me promise not to say answer the second question for the purpose of surprise. Question number one is directed at Makoto-kun and Murasaki: _'If you have a choice, to whom would you like to be in a relationship with? Mitsuki-kun, Nataniele-kun, Kiriku-kun/chan or-_"Mitsuki grinned, "_the person sitting next to you?'_"

Murasaki and Makoto looked at each other and glared. Makoto looked at the readers and growled, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO BE IN A FUCKING RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS FUCKING BRO-CON?!!"

Murasaki crossed his arms once more and looked away, "I can say the same. Why would I have a relationship with a blind dog like Miura Makoto?"

"Say that again and I'll fucking cut off your tongue, Murasaki." Makoto angrily threatened. Murasaki simply glared at Makoto.

"Should I be shaking right now, dog? All I hear is barking. You have no bite." Murasaki insulted.

"You fucking-! I'll bite you if you want me to so badly!!!"

"Why do you not try, Miura Makoto? Show me."

Mitsuki cleared his throat, "Yeah… you're conversation is starting to become like one of those conversation in a yaoi manga where it will all end in a bed."

Murasaki and Makoto blushed and looked away, ashamed. Mitsuki looked at the paper and continued, "And Rin. A. asked who. Rin. A. didn't really say if you two wanted to be with one another… Or, at least, not directly. How about Kiriku?"

"Why would I want to be with such a fucker like Kiriku?!"

"Rokudo Kiriku annoys me."

"Well… how about Na-nii?"

"That fucking-excuse-for-a-man? Eleventh, with all due respect, no fucking way."

"That cockroach is an abnormality to nature. How can such creature be still alive in this world?"

"Okay… Rin. A. didn't ask but what about Nichiyo?"

"Nichiyo is fucking six years younger than us, Eleventh! It would be pedophilia!"

"Sasagawa Nichiyo is too loud."

"… … me?"

"Eleventh! I love you! I really do, but NOT THAT WAY!!!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A BROTHER COMPLEX!!!"

"Well… that eliminates all… except…" Mitsuki looked at Mutsuhi who had been silent throughout the entire conversation. Mitsuki grinned and placed a hand on Mutsuhi's shoulder, "How about Mutsuhi?"

Both guardians looked at Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi flinched at their stares and began to fidget once more. They were also going to berate him. Mutsuhi knew that. His honey-colored eyes became glassy as tears started to form and his bottom lip quivered. Mutsuhi shyly looked at the two guardians and asked meekly, almost afraid, "Am I also no good?"

Both Murasaki and Makoto had to look away as Mutsuhi began to give them the saddest, most 'awwwww' inducing puppy-dog eyes that can rival Tsuna's Puppy Eyes VER REBORN. Mitsuki stifled his laugh at the burning faces of his Cloud and Storm guardians. Hugging Mutsuhi, Mitsuki chuckled and kissed Mutsuhi's temple, "As expected from my Mutsuhi."

"Huh?" Mutsuhi blinked innocently and stared at Mitsuki. Mitsuki grinned and looked at the readers, "We'll leave it to your imagination on who Murasaki and Makoto would like to have a relationship with. Please continue, Mutsuhi."

Mutsuhi nodded and took another paper from the box. Opening it, Mutsuhi read, "This is from MsDuck. '_What do you guys think of the Varia boys?_' and '_Who in their right mind would let Makoto join the Discipline Committee?_'"

"What was that, fucking-!" Makoto growled and glared at the readers, "What the fuck does that mean?! I'm the fucking right-hand man of Eleventh! Of course, I'll be fucking part of the Discipline Committee!!!"

Mutsuhi whimpered softly and buried his face on Mitsuki's sleeve. Murasaki glared at Makoto, "You frightened the kitten, dog."

"AH! I didn't mean to scare you, Mutsuhi!"

Mitsuki chuckled and caressed Mutsuhi's cheek softly before returning his gaze on the readers, "Makoto-kun may be a bit of a delinquent but he does his job as my right-hand man correctly. Although there are times Makoto-kun can get a bit into it, it can be expected since he is Hayato-jii's son. And… I was the one who let him join the Discipline Committee."

Mutsuhi looked up and said, "Mitsuki-san is in his right mind!"

Mitsuki laughed and patted Mutsuhi's head, "Thank you, Mutsuhi. As for the first question… if you mean Xanxus-jii and his Varia, then that will be answered in the next side-track."

"Now… for the finale." Mitsuki smirked and threw the box to the floor. Taking out a red paper from the pocket of his shirt, Mitsuki unfolded it and read, "A lot of readers were asking similar questions concerning a certain comment I have made. And I would like to clear all this up now."

"Ila Way asked if I love threesome. Kei asked if I was really serious about the threesome and thinks that it would make Mutsuhi cry. Hamtaro-chan asked if I was 'bi'. Oh… and she actually asked if any of you wanted to take her on. I suggest against it." Mitsuki smirked, "And lastly, Lala-tan asked two questions: _'Who's gonna be the Ultimate Uke? Mu-chan or Na-nii?' _and _'if Mutsuhi is okay with threesome, would that mean he would be the double uke?'_"

Murasaki and Mutsuhi were already blushing like ripe apples after Mitsuki finished the questions. Mitsuki cleared his throat and looked at the readers, "Am I bi? Well… I had a crush on Chrome-nee when I was young but not anymore. Then again, gender has never been an issue in our family. I believe that strong emotions such as love can transcend trivial things such as gender and age. The threesome suggestion was a playful joke but…"

Mitsuki looked at Mutsuhi and smiled, "If that is what Mutsuhi wants."

Mutsuhi and Murasaki blushed deeper and Mutsuhi covered his face, "I-I-I was just saying that because I want Mitsuki-san to be happy."

Mitsuki chuckled and patted Mutsuhi's head, "I am not going to force you to do something you do not want to do. I do not wish to make you cry, Mutsuhi. And concerning Lala-tan's two questions, Mutsuhi… is definitely the ultimate uke."

"I mean… look at this face." Mitsuki pulled Mutsuhi to his lap and grasped both of his wrists.

"Kyaa! S-s-stop, Mitsuki-san! Not in publi- Ahh!"

Both Murasaki and Makoto rushed to the door as Mutsuhi gave a very submissive, cute look that just begs to just be raped. Mitsuki chuckled and grinned at the readers, "I hope that answers your questions and, once more, feel free to ask us any question. Mutsuhi…"

"W-w-we wait for y-your questions- Ahh! Mitsuki-san!"

Re-To-Re Corner:

TsunaKirisame: hahaha, U Rev was perverted? –grins- I guess that would make RVDecimo-sama more perverted. –cough-task6-cough-

- Kanon-Canon – 50-50: Thank you for thinking Little One was cute. –grins-

ladystorykeeper: -grins- I'm not a real fan of gender-bending but yeah, I also think there should be more 18xfem27 fanfics out there. –nods—nods-

mikanchan94: -blushes- thank you for your kind words. And yeah, 1827 4ever! –grins-

MsDuck: I like making fun of Irie because he is so cute. But the latest chapter of Reborn made me love him. –squeals- For your question on the Varia boys, I assume you're talking about Xanxus, that will be the next side-track so stay tune. –grins-

Ila Way: What Byakuran and Spanner stole from her? –kufufufu- According to Samuele, Spanner stole a red strapless bra while Byakuran stole a white sports bra. So, according to Samuele, Irie was the one who stole the best bra among the three. –laughs- Oh, and Samuele didn't steal a bra, he stole a panty. I'll try and capture Kyoushin-sama and Mutsuhi in a picture again... I'm going to take my Obscura Camera! –grins- Last time I tried my luck with Mutsuhi, Murasaki almost killed me. But I'm not giving up! I hear Hibari can pry open all of a person's ability. What greater home tutor could there be? –grins- Hibari seeing his younger brother (Emilio) will be a scene for RVDecimo-sama so my lips are sealed for a while. Mitsuki's favorite food... wait... I'll ask... –leaves to ask-

Kei: Tsuna's graduation? –kufufufufufu- Please stay tune for that. Hibari not biting Emilio and Nataniele when they were kids was because he was busy trying to bite their father to death. –laughs- I also love Sho-chan! Especially after reading the latest chapter of Reborn... Kyoko's husband will be introduced in RVDecimo-sama so please stay tune. Murasaki, Mutsuhi and Makoto all thought Tsuna was a woman. But it can't be help because, like you said, Tsuna is just so cute/pretty/beautiful that he can pass off as a woman.

icannotspeakenglish: The girl they stole the bra from is an OC by animehamster (Hamtaro-chan) named Selina. I just borrowed her because she was thrown to me by her real author. –grins- She's a reoccurring cameo OC here. –grins-

Oodles o' Noodles: -grins- we all know that's what's going to happen to Tsuna and Hibari in the future.

Tsuki no Akebono: Evaluate people? –stifles laugh- Yeah, she does. One time I was watching Reborn when she entered and she was like: 'Are those guys hitting on that other guy (Tsuna)?'

Echo54*7: The 'lot of sex' will probably come when they are both legal. But there will be sex... –kufufufufu- More Mitsuki stories, coming up!

Hamtaro-chan: -cough- -cough- I've talked to Mitsuki and Mutsuhi... even to Murasaki. –remembers how Murasaki almost killed me- And we had come to an agreement. If, and that is a BIG IF, Selina and Murasaki fight it out and Selina wins, we get our foursome. –grins- But, BUT, if Murasaki wins, I'm stating what he said to me here, okay? "You will take this annoying creature out of our sight and never again disturb Aniue." So, it's up to Selina if she wants to fight Murasaki. Then again, if she does win, we get our foursome. –kufufufufu-

RuByMoOn17: Thanks for liking the plot of RVD-sama and about the mother complex... Since those two didn't really answer the question, the answer is –whispers- yes... both Murasaki and Mitsuki does have mother comple- HIIII!!! –dodges a cloud and sky attributed flames- AHHH!!! –gets chase by Mitsuki and Murasaki-

PirateCaptainBo: I agree with Bo-san. Even I feel sorry for Dino. –grins- And the reason why Irie can continue doing crazy stuffs for Byakuran and Spanner is because of his Sawada-san, Ski-san. –smirks-

UKELICIOUS: Damn, that sucked. We were suppose to read Count of Monte Cristo too but I cheated and only watched the anime, movie, and read the internet synopsizes and other internet materials. I did read the book... only I couldn't find the _real _book so I had to buy the _children's version _of the book. It was... weird... –grins- The names usually come to me while I doodle on how they would look like while in class. And Harinezumi-nii-san or Hari-nii-san is Mitsuki... for now. –smirks mysteriously-

Kowalinh: Yes! Mitsuki for the WIN!!! –grins- Since he's Hibari's son, of course they would be scared of him. –grins-

Doseimotsuko: -grins- Tsuna and his guardians would be going to Italy in... give or take after one to two more chapters. And Dino is only prolonging the inevitable. –grins-

Shikey: I love Irie, especially after the latest manga chapter, so he gets some parts in. –grins- And your review to Side-Track... is that a good thing or a bad thing?

koOri no HouKou: More Hibird? Hmmmm... I'll try my best. I love Hibird. I mean, I love him/her so much I made him/her my ring-tone. –grins-

Lala-tan: The second question could not be answered by any of them but between the two of us? –looks around before leaning in to whisper- Mutsuhi is an ultimate uke so he gets to be the double uke. That includes –cough-double penetration –cough- and Murasaki would probably submit to his Aniue. –hides nosebleed- and Mitsuki's the ultimate seme. –grins-

InfinityOnTheRun: hahahahaha, I would also like to dream like that... but only if they were really the KHR characters. That'll make it really, really a dream to remember. –grins-

anjuri: hahahahaha, you mean like a doujin? I would like that too... –grins-

Rin. A. : (I know your name has no spaces but ffnet erases it if I don't put any spaces –groans-) Xanxus does have an heir for Varia... and I've already hinted about it in one of the omakes... –grins- The heir will appear on the side-track but not for a few more chapters.

Stoic-Genius: If we beg enough it will happen? Hmmm... true. When a lot of readers do beg about it, I tend to do it. –remembers the whole Tsuna in girl uniform incident- Hahaha, Makoto... is Gokudera's son so that's given. –grins- 6951 will happen (especially after reading the latest chapter of Reborn) but Kiriku's connection with Irie is still unclear (or even Kiriku's connection to any or both of the Pineapple-headed guardians of Tsuna).

Nhi2002: Is Kiriku Mitsuki's rival for Mutsuhi? –smiles mysteriously- We shall see about that. –kufufufufu- Mutsuhi dressed as a girl can be arranged. With Tsuna? Sure... –grins evilly-

wind-master-redmoon: Thank you for thinking it was interesting. –grins-

mitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivaria

Author's End Rants: So... because of the sudden popularity of Mitsuki's playful joke, we will be making a poll here in RVD Side-Track. (or you can add it in your review of RVDecimo if you want) Would you like me to write a 'Mitsuki-Mutsuhi-Murasaki threesome?' Like the whole 'We want Tsuna getting molested by Hibari in a Namimori's Girl Outfit!' that gave you Task 6 of RVDecimo, if I get enough 'yes', you get the threesome. If not... oh well.

Next Side-Track: Mitsuki and the Varias...


	5. The Brat and The Sins

Side-Track 10: The Brat and The Sins

Warning: contains OOC-ness, Mitsuki interactions with Varia and… a very scary Tsuna…

Side-Track 10: The Brat and The Sins

When Mitsuki was six, he had sneaked into his Otto-sama's car, going inside the trunks. Gokudera and Tsuna had no idea because they had been pressed by time. They were running late for their meeting with Xanxus that day. Why would the only son of Vongola Decimo do such a thing?

The meeting had been out of the blue. Well… it did concern the actions the Cloud Guardian and the Varia leader made during their last mission that resulted to more than a thousands deaths and more wounded. Being the leader, Tsuna needed to talk to both Xanxus and Hibari concerning that incident and, from there on, decide on what to do. Tsuna had forgotten that he had promised Mitsuki to take him to the amusement that opened three days ago. So, our dear future eleventh boss of Vongola hid on the trunk for… a childish purpose that lacks any common sense.

So, while Tsuna was scolding Xanxus and Hibari in the meeting room, Mitsuki had grown bored and went out of the trunk. To a young boy like Mitsuki, the main headquarter of the Varia was like a palace. Mitsuki walked towards the grand staircase, looking left and right for any clues that may lead to an adventure. The headquarters of the Varia was big, not as big as the main base of Vongola but otherwise big enough to bring Mitsuki's imagination alive. Mitsuki twirled around and giggled as he passed over the hallway filled with different paintings. Mitsuki had too much fun, twirling around, that he did not see the man in front of him and hit him. The man did not stagger but Mitsuki fell back, stuttering a small apology, "S-sorry…"

Mitsuki looked back and blinked as he realized that he was facing an infant wearing a black jacket and hat. That was weird… Mitsuki swore he bumped into a man, not an infant. And even if he did, there was no way Mitsuki could have bumped into him since he was floating in the air. The infant seemed to stare at him but Mitsuki was not sure since he could not really see the infant's eyes. The infant floated towards him, circling him briefly before saying, "Hibari Mitsuki… the heir of the Vongola. Hitting me will cost you."

Mitsuki blinked and searched his pockets. Taking out a candy, he offered it to the infant. The infant frowned, "What's that?"

"Mitsuki doesn't have any money but baby can have this." Mitsuki replied, smiling at the infant. The infant's frown grew.

"If it isn't money, I don't want it. And don't call me 'baby', insolent pup. My name is Mammon." Mammon introduced himself, "But…"

Mitsuki grinned as Mammon took the candy. Mammon mumbled, "I'll take this as a down payment. I'll make you pay the entire thing when you grow up."

Mammon floated to a direction and Mitsuki followed him. Looking at Mammon curiously, Mitsuki asked, "Mammon-kun, where are you going?"

"Be more respectful. Don't call me Mammon-kun."

"But you're younger than me. You're a baby."

Mammon stopped and floated around Mitsuki once more, "I am older than you. Much, much older."

Mitsuki scowled, "But you're a baby."

"I'm an illusionist. Don't be sure in what you see." Mammon countered, floating away from Mitsuki. Mitsuki's eyes glistened and he jogged towards Mammon.

"So, you're like Mukuro-jii and Chrome-nee?" Mitsuki asked cutely, tugging Mammon's jacket, "Nee, nee, can you make a mountain of ice creams too? Or maybe a cockpit of a Gundam?"

"My services are not free. So, unless you can pay, get lost." Mammon said. Mitsuki pouted but otherwise continued to walk with Mammon. By the end of the corridor, Mammon stopped. Mitsuki blinked and look at Mammon.

"Is something wrong?"

Mammon sighed and was about to turn around when they bought heard a voice snicker, "Ushishishishishi…"

Mammon visibly stiffened and Mitsuki looked to the direction where that laugh had come from. In front of them was a man wearing a stripped shirt underneath a jacket which had fur by the collar. He had blond hair that covered his eyes and a tiara. Mitsuki blinked and tilted his head. The man approached them and grinned, "In that form again, Mammon?"

Mammon frowned and turned towards the man, "It's none of your concern."

"Ushishishishi, but I happen to like your other form more." The man commented before staring at Mitsuki, "Who's the peasant?"

"That peasant is your princess' son." Mammon informed him. The man looked at Mitsuki once more and grinned, crouching next to him.

"So, you're the princess' son." Mitsuki pouted as the man poked him on the forehead, "Ushishishishishi, what's your name, peasant?"

"Mitsuki… Hibari Mitsuki. What about you?" Mitsuki asked.

"Why would a prince like me answer you? You may call me prince." The man replied.

"His name is Belphegor. You can call him Bel." Mammon replied. Mitsuki smiled.

"Prince Bel." Mitsuki called out, earning another chuckle from Bel.

"Well… at least the peasant shows some manners." Bel commented, earning another sigh from Mammon. Bel stood and looked at Mitsuki, "Do you like adventures, peasant?"

Mitsuki nodded, "I love them."

Bel snickered, "Then how about we play a game, peasant?"

Mitsuki looked at Bel curiously as they walked together with Mammon floating besides Mitsuki. Mitsuki asked, "What game are we playing, Prince Bel?"

"Ushishishishi, are you familiar with RPGs?" Bel asked. Mitsuki grinned and nodded.

"I love them. Are we going to play one, Prince Bel?" Mitsuki asked. Bel snickered once more.

"Yes, we will." Mammon sighed and floated away from them. He didn't get that far since Bel held him by the jacket.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"We can't let our mage leave now, can we?" Bel replied, snickering.

"This is going to cost you." Mammon said.

"Ushishishishi… Don't worry, there will be something for you to do as well." Bel replied. Reluctantly, Mammon floated towards them. Mitsuki and Mammon followed Bel as he led the party.

_Mage Mammon, Lv. 83, has joined your party!_

The three of them entered what appeared to be a ballroom of some sort. There was another door in front of them but Bel stopped. Mitsuki blinked and he saw two men in front of them. One had a colorful Mohawk while the other had a ridiculous looking moustache.

"Ara…" the guy with the Mohawk smiled at them, "Bel-chan! Who's the cute boy?"

"Ushishishishi, move aside."

"We can't do that." The man with the moustache replied, "Boss ordered us not to let anyone through."

Bel looked at Mitsuki, "Did you hear that, peasant? They're not going to let us pass. What should we do?"

Mitsuki thought about for a moment before smiling, "We'll defeat them and proceed."

"Definitely that Cloud-kid's son…" Mammon mumbled.

"Ushishishishi, well said." Bel took out his knives. The moustache man frowned.

"For boss, I won't let you pass."

"Ara! Can you come closer, cute boy? I want to touch your face."

_Prince Bel, Level 85._

_Mage Mammon, Level 83._

_Peasant Mitsuki, Level 6._

_VS._

_Queer Lussuria, Level 84._

_Praise-Whore Levi, Level 82._

Bel threw his knives at Levi.

_First STRIKE!_

Levi evaded and opened a box. Bel snickered as he evaded a blast of lightning that came from the box.

_MISS!_

"Now, now, dear. Let me see your face." Lussuria cooed, approaching Mitsuki. Mitsuki rushed out of Lussuria's arms.

_MISS!_

"Don't touch him." Mammon ordered, catching Lussuria off-guard as he kicked Lussuria right on the head. Lussuria stumbled backwards.

_CRITICAL HIT!_

"Aren't we a bit possessive?" Lussuria commented. Mammon frowned.

"This boy is Vongola Decimo's son. If anything happens to him, my paycheck would be in danger." Mammon replied.

"Tsu-chan's son?" Lussuria and Levi stopped and stared at Mitsuki. Lussuria clapped his hands, "Ara! It is Tsu-chan's son! He looks a lot like Hibari-kun!"

Mitsuki rushed to Bel's side, hiding behind him as Lussuria was about to hug him. Bel flicked his wrist and Lussuria dodged a knife intended for him. Lussuria cooed once more, "Ara, are we also being protective, Bel-chan?"

"Ushishishishi…" Bel picked Mitsuki up, "I'll leave the two of them to you, Mammon."

Mammon sighed, "It's going to cost you."

Bel kicked Levi on the face and opened the door.

_CRITICAL HIT!_

As Levi was about to follow Bel and Mitsuki, ice covered the door, making it impossible for him to chase after the two.

_Mammon has used a skill, Real Illusion Level 2._

Mammon floated towards the iced door and looked at Lussuria and Levi, "I can't let you pass."

Lussuria giggled, "Oh… and we're suppose to be scared, now?"

Levi glared at Mammon, "Get out of the way."

"No."

"I want to hug Hibari-kun's child!"

"No."

At this, Lussuria and Levi charged Mammon.

_Mage Mammon, Level 83, has left the party._

Mitsuki looked at the iced door before turning his attention at Bel, who was cradling him, "Is it okay to leave Mammon-kun there, Prince Bel?"

"Ushishishishishi, Mammon would not die that easily. Do not worry yourself, peasant." Bel replied as he walked towards another door. Mitsuki smiled and nodded, hugging Bel tightly.

As they reached another door, Bel jumped backwards in time and evaded a sword aimed directly at his head, "VOIIIII!!!"

_Surprise ATTACK!_

_Really-Loud Squalo, Level 92, has caught your party off-guard!_

"We were wondering what the ruckus was all about. It was you, you worthless-"

"Ushishishishi, peasants should just keep quiet. Now, let us through." Bel ordered.

"You don't really expect me to say okay, do you? Otherwise, you're one stupid worthless piece of trash." Squalo said, "I'll kill you!"

"That man is too loud." Mitsuki commented, hugging Bel once more. Squalo took a double take and stared at Mitsuki.

"Who shrink the brat?" Squalo asked, pointing at Mitsuki.

"Ushishishishi, this would be princess' son." Bel informed Squalo. Squalo blinked and stared at Mitsuki, who was still in Bel's arms.

"Then… what the hell is that runt doing in your arms?" Squalo asked, pointing at them.

"Ushishishishi, holding him is almost like holding the princess." Bel said, snuggling Mitsuki. Mitsuki giggled and backed away from Bel.

"Prince Bel's hair is tickling me." Mitsuki commented. Squalo felt like his eyes almost fell off as he understood what Bel was doing.

"You fucking-! Get away from him!" Bel dropped Mitsuki to the floor as he evaded Squalo's strikes. Mitsuki blinked as they started to fight away from him. It didn't take a while before Mitsuki got bored watching them fight. Mitsuki picked his self up and walked towards the door that Squalo was so bent on protecting. Turning the knob slowly, Mitsuki peeked inside and blinked at the scene before him.

Inside was Tsuna, scowling at both Hibari and Xanxus. Gokudera was in a corner, looking as if he was afraid to come near his boss at the moment. Tsuna had his arms crossed and was pacing in front of them. Xanxus and Hibari were on the floor, sitting on their legs. They were obviously hiding their discomfort at the position they may probably be in for hours and were glaring at the floor as if they were ready to kill it.

"Now, I have to take care of your mess!" Tsuna yelled, pacing around the two.

"It was this brat's fault…" Xanxus mumbled. Hibari growled at him.

"I happened to remember you enjoying it." Hibari mumbled back.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Hibari and Xanxus winced as Tsuna yelled right to their ears. Tsuna huffed and sat on the chair in front of them, silently taunting and torturing them as Tsuna get to _sit _comfortably, "Not only did you two created a genocide by yourself, you didn't even bother to report to me that detail after you did it! Now, I have to decide on what to do right now or Vongola may be endangered! I can see it now: 'Vongola Decimo can't control his subordinates'! 'Vongola is weak'!"

Xanxus growled, "I was never your subordinate, runt."

Tsuna glared at Xanxus, "Xanxus, I am _this _close to enclosing you in ice again. You sure you want to take the risk?"

Xanxus glared back at Tsuna but otherwise kept silent. Tsuna sighed and placed a hand on his temple, "I've thought of it. Gokudera, tell them I ordered these two idiots to kill everyone."

"B-But Tenth…"

Tsuna glared at Gokudera. Gokudera gulped and nodded, "I'm on it, Tenth."

"Now… you two…" Tsuna returned his glare at the two… idiots… "I want to make it clear that I am not happy with what you did. And knowing the two of you, you would probably enjoy seeing me pull my hair out."

"Tsunayoshi, that was not my inten-"

"QUIET!" Tsuna yelled once more. Hibari stopped and stared at his agitated lover. Tsuna glared at Hibari, "I don't care! Okay?! I don't care anymore!"

"AHHH!!!" Tsuna yelled, "I'm not going to let you walk away from this unpunished. You hear me?"

"Xanxus!" Xanxus stiffened as Tsuna smiled at him angelically. Oh crap. When Vongola Decimo starts smiling angelically, you run away as fast as you could. But, sadly, Xanxus could not as his legs went numb hours ago, "You're on sabbatical until I say so."

"Sabbatical…?"

"No drinks, no missions, no sex with Squalo or any of those hookers, no going out of here!" Tsuna declared, "I'm going to make sure that you are under house arrest. Hell, I'll make sure you won't even set foot out of your own room!"

Xanxus felt his jaw slacked as Tsuna continued, "I'll order the entire Varia to make sure of that."

"You can't be serious?!" Xanxus yelled. Once more, Tsuna smiled angelically, making Xanxus shiver against his will.

"Xanxus, accept this or choose the alternative?" At this, Tsuna showed Xanxus his mittens.

"I'll…" Xanxus gritted his teeth, "I'll accept my punishment."

Tsuna nodded, "I knew you'll be a good boy."

Xanxus growled at the taunt. Tsuna turned his attention at Hibari and crouched next to him, smiling angelically at him, "And you, Kyouya. What do you think my punishment for you will be?"

Hibari looked away and Tsuna answered for him, "You're also on sabbatical, Kyouya. And, I'll make yours a living hell…"

Tsuna placed a hand on Hibari's chest and leaned in, nibbling Hibari's ear. Xanxus looked disgusted, "You fucking runts! That's not a punishment!"

Tsuna smirked and Gokudera shivered as he realized how Tsuna's smirk looked very… menacing…

Tsuna leaned in on Hibari and whispered, "While you're on sabbatical…"

"No sex."

The three other men in the room stopped and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna smirked and got off of Hibari, sitting comfortably at the chair once more, "I'll tie you up on our bedpost and…"

Tsuna smiled angelically, "I borrowed a lot of clothes from Haru and Kyoko-chan that I thought you might like."

Xanxus looked at Hibari and whispered, "But no sex? Good luck, runt."

Hibari growled at Xanxus. Tsuna sighed and stretched, "The two of you are to stay in that position for another hour. No buts."

Tsuna walked towards the door and opened it, his eyes widening as Mitsuki hugged him, "Mi-Mi-Mitsu-kun?!"

"Otto-sama!" Mitsuki grinned at Tsuna.

"H-How did you get here?"

"Can Otto-sama go to the amusement park with Mitsuki now?"

Xanxus looked at Mitsuki before turning his attention at Hibari, "He looks a lot like you."

Hibari only growled.

Mitsuki smiled at Tsuna before asking innocently, complete with the big innocent eyed, "Otto-sama… what's sex?"

All of them were unable to answer the six years old boy…

mitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivariamitsukivaria

Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner!

Mitsuki smiled as he waved at the readers. The setting was the same office as last time but this time, only Mitsuki was present. Mitsuki greeted them, "Welcome once more to Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner. Before anything else! The results for the small poll on the MitsuMutsuMura threesome: 4 said yes, 3 said no, while the others were abstained or would not mind if or if not. Which means…"

"I'll eliminate all of you." Murasaki hissed, walking in. Mutsuhi came in as well, blushing brightly. Mitsuki chuckled and folded the paper.

"Well, since a lot also opposed it, we'll make it into a bonus track. Probably…" Mitsuki grinned, "One of the following weeks, expect 2 side-tracks at once. We'll place a warning so those that do not want to read it can skip to the actual side-track."

Mutsuhi blinked and stared at Mitsuki, "That's… really well-planned out…"

Mitsuki grinned, "The down part is that it'll probably take some time since our author is going to be busy with the finals coming. But, rest assure, our author is too obsessed to stop writing so still expect the weekly updates."

"Anyway! Let's return to the actual program." Mitsuki cleared his throat, "First, let's see…"

"Okay, this one is from MsDuck…" Mitsuki faced Murasaki, "_How long would you say Makoto's leash is?_"

Murasaki frowned, "That dog doesn't need a leash. He'll follow Aniue everywhere he goes even without a leash. That's how much of a dog he is."

"What was that, you fucking bro-con!!?" Makoto yelled, rushing to the room. Murasaki growled and glared at Makoto.

"I was only stating the truth, Miura Makoto."

"That's fucking it!" Makoto yelled, about to open his box. Murasaki also readied his box.

"From Rin. A., '_I would like to know if Murasaki insulted Mutsuhi by calling him kitten is because of his –ahem- brother complex over Mitsuki_'." Mitsuki continued. Both boys stopped and Mutsuhi looked at Murasaki shyly.

"I-I-Is that why Murasaki-san hates me?" Mutsuhi fearfully asked. Murasaki looked at Mutsuhi for a moment before looking away, a hint of red splayed across his cheeks. Murasaki mumbled something so softly no one actually got it.

"What was that, bro-con? Speak louder!" Makoto yelled. Uncharacteristically, Murasaki didn't berate Makoto and stared at Mitsuki before staring at Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi gulped, fearing that Murasaki would say he does hate Mutsuhi. Murasaki looked away once more.

"It's…" incoherent words, "… insult…"

"What?! Speak up, damn it!" Makoto yelled once more.

"It's not an insult." Murasaki finally said. All of them were silent. Murasaki looked as if he was slightly pouting before walking away.

Once Murasaki had walked out, Makoto let out a loud as he chased Murasaki, "That FUCKING BASTARD!!!"

Mutsuhi let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god. Murasaki-san doesn't hate me."

Mitsuki looked at Mutsuhi, "You didn't get it?"

Mutsuhi blinked and looked at Mitsuki, "Get what, Mitsuki-san?"

Mitsuki shrugged, "Nothing. It's nothing, Mutsuhi. I was just talking to myself."

Mitsuki cleared his throat, "Lala-tan has some interesting questions by the way. _'Has Mitsuki ever thought of having Mutsuhi dress in lolita'_?"

Mutsuhi blushed and Mitsuki smirked, looking at the readers, "Actually, Mutsuhi had once wo-"

"AHHH!!!" Mutsuhi rushed to Mitsuki's side and covered his mouth, blushing furiously, "Please do not answer that question, Mitsuki-san!!! Next question! Next question!"

Mutsuhi read the paper aloud, not really processing what the next words were, "_Hibari has molested Tsuna in a school uniform, so does that mean that he's interested into costume sex? How about… cat… girl… or… miko… cosplay… next…_"

Mutsuhi's blush turned to deeper shade of scarlet and Mitsuki raised an eyebrow as he stared at Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi was stuttering, "I-I-I-I did not m-m-mean to r-r-read it… out… loud…"

Mutsuhi covered his face in embarrassment. Mitsuki chuckled and patted Mutsuhi's head and turned to the readers, "Truthfully? I wouldn't know if my parents like costume sex. But… Well… I did see Otto-sama wearing something that looks like a miko costume. But I never really thought anything about it. But now…"

Mutsuhi shook his head furiously, making Mitsuki laughed softly. Mitsuki cleared his throat, "Anyway. Next question is from Klutzilla01. _'Does Nataniele and Mutsuhi get along well too?' _and _'Does Emilio like Nataniele or find him respectable in any way?'_."

Mutsuhi raised his face slightly, "I like Naru-san… He's very kind and nice to me."

"As for the other question, let's ask Emi-nii." Mitsuki said. Right on cue, Emilio entered the room looking behind him.

"Did you know that your Storm Guardian and your Cloud Guardian are trying to kill each other outside?" Emilio asked, "Nataniele is trying to stop them."

Mitsuki laughed, "I see. Well, Emi-nii, someone is asking if you respect Na-nii in any way…"

Emilio frowned, "Mitsuki, please refrain from calling Nataniele that."

"Force of habit." Mitsuki grinned at Emilio. Emilio sighed.

"He is my younger brother. Of course I respect him. What makes you think I do not?"

"No offense, Emi-nii, but a lot of people call you cold."

"None taken. It is part of who I am." Emilio replied impassively. Mutsuhi scooted near Mitsuki, intimated by Emilio's very presence, "If that is all, then I will be going."

"Oh, Rin. A. also has a question for both you and Na-nii!" Mitsuki read, "_'I would like to ask Eri and Naru if they –ahem- have some sort of a brother complex over –ahem- Hibari…'_."

Emilio stopped and looked at the readers. He smiled beautifully, "That sort of question…"

Emilio's smile dropped and he glared threateningly at the readers, "Is something I do not wish to answer. Kyouya-nii-sama is my brother and I can speak for Nataniele when I say that we admire him greatly. But that does not mean that we have a case of brother complex over him. We are not Murasaki."

Mitsuki cannot help but chuckle at Emilio's last sentence. Emilio looked at Mitsuki, "If that is all, then I will see you again, Mitsuki."

Emilio looked back at the readers and added, "What we feel for Kyouya-nii-sama is a love a brother has for his older brother. Please do not misunderstand our feelings."

With that said, Emilio left the room. Mitsuki and Murasaki stared at the door for a moment. Mutsuhi looked at the paper Mitsuki is holding and tugged his shirt, "Rin. A. has another question…"

Mitsuki looked at his hand and read out loud, "_'And… I would like to ask Mitsuki about his most precious childhood memory…'_."

Mutsuhi looked at Mitsuki when he realized that Mitsuki had not said anything for a while, "Mitsuki-san?"

Mitsuki smiled softly, "My most important childhood memory… would be when Otto-sama and Chichiue came to pick me up."

"Eh?" Mutsuhi blinked at Mitsuki's words. Mitsuki grinned.

"Rin. A. has one last question actually. _'If it's possible, I would like to ask Kiriku if he/she have some kind of –ahem- feelings –ahem- over Mitsuki, like how Mukuro did over Tsuna…'_."

"K-K-Kirik-"

"I am unsure, actually." Mitsuki replied for Kiriku, "Kiriku is the mist. Even I am unsure of Kiriku's feelings for any of us. To those that wanted Kiriku to answer any of the questions, sadly we cannot contact Kiriku at the moment. Until the day Kiriku is actually truly introduced, our author had ordered us not to say anything. Sorry… Anyway! Final question for this week's Side-Track! This is from Kei! _'In light of the latest canon chapter, what does this generation think of Shouichi? Is Sho-chan still working for Byakuran or for the Vongola? Is Byakuran in love with Tsuna like in the U. Rev. universe?'_."

"Well, Irie Shouichi is act-"

A chime of the bell was heard and Mitsuki stopped. Suddenly, the screen became fizzled, before it became black. For a moment, the screen stayed black until words appeared on it.

'_Please refrain from asking anything about the Millefiore. I have been ordered not to let any details leak as of the moment…_

…

…

…

_Rokudo Kiriku…'_

BEEEEPPP…

We regretfully informed you that Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner has been cut off at the moment. The corner will return next task. We're sorry for the inconvenience and we wait for your questions once again.

-screen off-

Replies To Your Reviews Corner:

ladystorykeeper: You do? Hahahaha, well 18FEM27 is really cute. –laughs-

Rings of Saturn: Beware of Hibari as a matchmaker –grins- but Tsuna's resourceful, he can find a new excuse sooner or later. –smiles mysteriously-

InfinityOnTheRun: Thank you for those compliments. 'Cracks on the Mirror' is one of my most complex stories. –grins-

Angelzodica013: I know it may not be nice to say this but thank you for crying in 'There is No Room for Selfishness'. Those scenes made my heart ache while writing them. –sniffs-

Kei: -grins- That was the main idea. Chrome looked so happy riding the roller coaster in the 3rd opening that I thought she may be into those types of rides. And Shou-chan returned to being to his cute 'I'm-doing-the-best-I-can!' attitude. –laughs- Emilio being cold is because of his wish to be like his idol, his Kyouya-nii-sama. I briefly introduced Mutsuhi's father and gave him a name already. Kiriku... will probably take a while since Kiriku's first appearance would be concerning that incident... I'm sorry if they were unable to answer your questions. –sniffs- It's just that those questions would destroy the surprise. –bows head in apology-

anjuri: -laughs- Sometimes Lambo can be a bit annoying but he is just too cute to pass. The entire 'Lambo-san rules the world' was actually inspired by Lambo's character song. –grins- And thank you for those complement. You're also a good writer and I enjoy reading your 'A Pirate's Life'. –grins-

MsDuck: Thanks for the offer but I already have a lazy OC. –cough-Samuele-cough- (Samuele: HEY!) And Tsuna has a greater rate of radiation that Mutsuhi. If Mutsuhi's puppy dog eyes can destroy Japan, Tsuna's can destroy America. –laughs-

Chococo: Thanks, but Sigyn-nee? Hahahaha, I'm a big sister now? –laughs- And Shou-chan does look cute! Especially when he was shouting at them to listen. –laughs-

Azinine: Yeah, I watched Magic Knight Rayearth twice actually. The first time was when they changed the names and the opening song (-laugh- Lucy, Marina and Animoni. I wonder where they actually got the names). And I actually see Hibari and Mukuro doing those things to Tsuna. (Tsuna as Princess Emeraulde seems fitting).

Tsuki no Akebono: -laughs- Maraming salamat. Lahat sila gusto ko pero may pinapasabi si Emilio... (Emilio: -smiles at Tsuki no Akebono beautifully- Thank you for those kind words.) Ahem... Anyway! I like my sister (when she's not annoying me for the fun of it)... she's the one who bought me my Vongola Rings and always give croissant. (I'm a sucker for butter croissant –blushes-).

RuByMoOn17: Thanks for thinking Tsuna is developing well. –grins- And about the mother complex... –kufufufufu- Please wait for the next task.

Ila Way: Oops. I'm sorry. The amusement thing was out of the blue since I realized to late that the hint was omitted to kufufufufu. –chuckled apologetically- And Samuele has something to say... (Samuele: I'm a pro. Why would I steal a silver coin when there's a gold coin next to it?) Pervert. And you would be happy to know that I managed to steal four pictures of Mutsuhi and placed them in a pic. I uploaded it on my deviantart account. Although, I'm not sure if it is the cutest pic... I was running away from Mitsuki and Murasaki when I stole the pics. –laughs- And you want to cosplay Mutsuhi? –about to faint- Thank you! (Mutsuhi: -blushes- T-T-There are other people more worth to cosplay than me!). –sigh- Mutsuhi, just be happy like me! And you'll do fine! I mean, Tsuna and Murasaki survived Hibari's training, right? –grins- The link is at the bottom. –grins-

icannotspeakenglish: Hahahaha, I know. Hibari's soft side is just love. Murasaki's sudden change in personality has something to do with his growing up. That second to the last page was just 'kyyyaaaa!!!'. And now, Irie is calling Tsuna 'Tsunayoshi-kun' and Hibari 'Hibari-kun'. I wish he also calls Mukuro something like that. –laughs-

Hamtaro-chan: Tranquilizer? Check. –looks around- Now, I have to get my timing right and... maybe get Mitsuki to persuade Murasaki to be more cooperative. –chuckles- And Mitsuki decided to answer you personally... (Mitsuki: Gender means nothing to me. Mutsuhi could have been a girl and I would have fallen in love with him nonetheless. As for pairing me up with someone else, I suggest you be careful. My author has a knack for incest.) HEY! (Mitsuki: Please refrain from touching Mutsuhi as he is fragile and easily swayed. Selina is beautiful and quite feisty but I can only find her amusing. –smirks- But then again, there's Amami...) AHHH!!! STOP!!! STOP RIGHT THERE, MITSUKI!!! –drags Mitsuki away- DON'T MIND MITSUKI'S LAST STATEMENT!!! Oh... and Murasaki has something to say... (Murasaki: -glares- I am still against this...)

TheKurot: Yeah, the last two chapters were just 'kyaaaaa' inducing. –laughs-

joannaanimelover: I was thinking the same. I was going: "Please be gay for Tsuna. Please be gay for Tsuna. Please be gay for Tsuna. Please be gay for Tsuna. OR at least to Mukuro." And then the last chapter, Irie was going: "Tsunayoshi-kun" and I was going 'YES! That's better than Sawada-san!'

Lala-tan: -chuckles- Because of Irie's revelation, Camera-kun makes a short cameo. –laughs- And because of your question, I drew Mutsuhi in a lolita outfit. –laughs- It was a pain to color. –grins-

Doseimotsuko: I know! I started to love Irie because of that. Especially when he starts talking about how Hibari and Tsuna planned all of it with him. I was like: "Irie is close to Hibari and Tsuna? Then that means, Hibari and Tsuna are close in the future?! YES!!!"

FalseMoon: Well, being Irie, he must have not thought about anything serious about the 'My Camera-kun' since he got used to Mukuro calling him 'Camera-kun'. And Mukuro tends to do that a lot, especially to Chrome: 'My dear Chrome', 'My Sweet Nagi', etc, so Irie thought it's just Mukuro's way of greeting. But to Mukuro... maybe he's doing it intentional or maybe he's doing it instinctively. –laughs-

Princess Hikari of Chrono: Yes, the Giotto-look-alike is Mutsuhi's father. His name and looks will play an important role in Mutsuhi's fate. Mu-chan is really cute and I always imagine Tsuna and Hibari's child to be like Mitsuki, sweet like Tsuna yet at the same time as sadistic as Hibari. –laughs- Anyway! Ah! I've been caught! Somebody finally realized it!!! –laughs- I was hinting it in RVDecimo-sama but you're the first who actually asked. –claps hands- Yey! Oh, Rika may make a cameo soon so please stay tune. –grins-

wind-master-redmoon: Well... Hibari did more than say goodbye actually. –laughs-

UKELICIOUS: Really? –laughs- I was actually thinking: 'maybe Irie has a connection with Mukuro because he was the one who recommended 'Leo Lippi' to Byakuran.' And then Irie called Tsuna, Tsunayoshi-kun last chapter. –kyyyaaaa!!!- That happened to me to. –laughs- My father bought Don Quixote and we didn't even read the book in class. –laughs- Thank god... Just remembering how thick that book was made my head spin. I normally just read books when I'm commuting to school. –laughs- At least you have guys that will cosplay with you. I normally just go to school with the Chrome/Mukuro hairstyle. (My friend would be annoyed since my hair would be uncooperative with the zigzag. –laughs-)

dreampie: -blushes- Thank you for that complement.

Nhi2002: Mitsuki fighting? Hmmm... I'll see if I can fit it in. –smiles- That's why I was a bit reluctant with the threesome. But the votes have spoken. But don't worry, I'll post 2 tracks when it happens so that people who doesn't want to read the threesome can just read the actual side-track instead. I hope that's be okay... –rubs head nervously-

Klutzilla01: I hope they were able to answer your questions. –grins-

Author's End Notes: I was a bit sad last night. I pulled an all-nighter waiting for the Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Kindan No Yami No Delta (PS2) to finish downloading (I was using megaupload and rapidshare) and when it did, I found out it needed a password. –sigh- I almost cried. (The only reason I didn't was because my friend pulled an all-nighter with me, actually he's the main reason why I didn't get any sleep, and gave me links of Miku's songs.) Hahahaha, and I'm sorry at what happened at Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner. Unfortunately, Kiriku had been ordered to stop the program each time a very valuable question is asked. Most probably, about Millefiore and about Kiriku. Anyway! I hope you guys don't kill me because of that. What Mitsuki was about to say will ruin the surprise… and the actual plot of RVD Side-Track. Bare with me for a while and I'll introduce Kiriku soon enough… well… Not too soon…

BIG NOTE: I have created by own deviantart because Ila Way was asking for Kyoushin-san and Mutsuhi pictures. And since I'm easily persuade –laughs-, I uploaded one pic of Mutsuhi for you guys. Actually, it's four pics in one. –laughs- Anyway! Link is: sigyn-chi. deviantart. com. Take the spaces off. It's the only pic in it. –laughs-

Hint on the next Side-Track:

'_Sometimes, Tsuna feel as if it was entirely his fault…'_


	6. Complexes

Side Track 11: Complex

Warning: contains different cases of complexes, another dose of 'hints' for both RVD and RVDSide-Track. And… a shorter chapter. (blame the school projects –grins apologetically-)

Side Track 11: Complex

Tsuna had made peace with the fact that he could pass off as a woman. Actually, he exploited it as much as possible. People don't stare much when Tsuna and Hibari go out if they think Tsuna was a woman. It was easier just telling people he was Mitsuki's mother. It was easier catching people off-guard when they don't know that Vongola Decimo-sama was there.

But… he did not expect for it to backfire on him…

When Mitsuki was six, Tsuna had accompanied him to a toy store. Mitsuki was, by nature, a curious child. He would look around the entire stores, lingering for a few minutes in some of the stacks before going to the next one. It was for that same reason that Mitsuki's room was not littered with toys. It would be a rarity for Mitsuki to pick three toys all at once. So it was not a surprise when Tsuna found Mitsuki in the girl's corner, looking at a doll wearing a white wedding gown. Tsuna smiled at Mitsuki and asked, "What are you looking at, Mitsu-kun?"

Mitsuki looked back at Tsuna and asked, "Why were they making a fuss over this doll, Otto-sama?"

"A fuss?" Tsuna blinked and looked ahead of them. By end was a small girl crying as she hugged the same doll while her mother was telling her she can't buy it. Tsuna looked back at Mitsuki and smiled, "Well… most girls dream of being a bride when they grow up."

"A bride?"

"It's what you call a woman about to be married."

"Married?"

"Um… how can you explain this?" Tsuna placed his index finger by his cheek. Where was Gokudera when you need him, "When two persons love each other very much, they participate into a ceremony called a wedding where they declare their love to one another to the entire world. A woman would be called a bride while a man would be called a groom. After that ceremony, they are called 'married'."

Mitsuki looked at Tsuna with big innocent caramel eyes, "Why would they want to do that? What's so important in declaring their love to the world?"

"Well…" Tsuna was unsure on how to answer Mitsuki but continued nonetheless, "They say that it is one of way of proclaiming you wish to be with that person forever…"

Mitsuki nodded in understanding before returning his attention the doll. Then Mitsuki looked at Tsuna once more. Tsuna had been wearing a soft white dress that flowed down to his knees, "Otto-sama…"

"Yes, Mitsu-kun?"

"When I grow up, can I marry Otto-sama?"

Hibari… did not like the idea…

When Murasaki was eight, Tsuna had seen him looking at him with vacant eyes. Tsuna smiled softly at Murasaki and sat next to him. Murasaki was different story. He was silent, almost too impassive to be considered a child. He also had a sharp tongue that Tsuna knew was being amplified by Hibari. The only times Murasaki ever acted like a real child was whenever Tsuna would talk about Mitsuki. Tsuna had thought of it as adoration for his older brother… an older brother he had yet to truly see face to face.

"What are you thinking about, Murasaki-kun?" Tsuna asked gently, caressing Murasaki's unruly black locks.

Murasaki kept looking at him and asked, "Why do you kiss Chichiue like that?"

Tsuna couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Hahaue always kisses Chichiue long. Is it more fun that way?"

Tsuna looked away, unable to truly answer Murasaki's innocent inquiry. Clearing his throat, Tsuna looked back at Murasaki and smiled, "Well… I kiss Chichiue like that because I love him."

"Can Murasaki also kiss Hahaue like that?"

Tsuna blushed once more at Murasaki's inquiry and replied, "You only kiss the person you love the most like that. And I know Murasaki will find a person he would love the most."

"Person… I would… love the most…" Murasaki repeated those words.

Tsuna smiled and tried to change the subject, "How about going to Namimori, Murasaki?"

Murasaki looked at Tsuna curiously. Tsuna smiled and continued, "I can talk to Kyouya in letting you stay with my mom and dad. You can stay with Mitsu-kun there."

An emotion flickered in the young boy's purple eyes for a brief moment before Murasaki looked away, "Chichiue told me Aniue would become like Hahaue?"

Tsuna's eyes softened. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he knows what Murasaki said was true, "Yes… that is correct."

"And he would need to take six people to become his guardians?" Murasaki asked, looking back at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded.

"Then… I would like to continue staying with Chichiue." Murasaki declared, determination clearly seen in his eyes. Tsuna looked at Murasaki, surprised to finally see the boy display an emotion clearly. Murasaki clenched his fists, "I'll become stronger. Stronger than anyone… Strong enough to protect Aniue."

"Murasaki…"

"And when that happens… when that happens…" Murasaki looked at Tsuna innocently.

"Can I kiss Aniue like how you kiss Chichiue?"

Sometimes, Tsuna feels it was entirely his fault…

"It's not your fault, Sawada-san." Kyoko's husband, Setsuna, once told him as he handed a cup of coffee to him. He had been visiting Mu-chan and met Setsuna along his way out. Setsuna had asked if Tsuna would mind accompanying him for a cup of coffee in the hospital's cafeteria. While there, Tsuna didn't even know what came over him when he started telling all of this to Setsuna. It wasn't like they were _that _close or anything but Setsuna was the type of person who would listen. Setsuna sat on the chair in front of him and continued, "Children do that."

"They proclaim their incest love?" Tsuna sarcastically asked, earning a soft chuckle from Setsuna.

"I meant, it's normal for children to say they want to marry their parents or they want to be with their older siblings for the rest of their lives. It's part of growing up." Setsuna clarified, "Kyoko once told me how she wanted to marry Ryohei-nii-san when she was a child. And Mu-chan had asked if I would mind marrying him when he grows up."

"What did you tell Mu-chan?"

"I said: 'There's someone out there for you, Mu-chan. You just have to find that person.'" Setsuna reenacted, making Tsuna giggle at how dynamic Setsuna looked, nodding his head up and down while his eyes was closed and his mouth looked like it was pouting. Setsuna grinned and continued, "And just the other day, Mu-chan said he wanted to marry this 'Needle-nii-san' of his."

"Needle-nii-san?"

"Mu-chan never really says what Needle-nii-san's real name is. I don't think he remembers."

Tsuna's eyes softened, "So… Mu-chan's memories are still…"

Setsuna nodded and his eyes softened, "The doctor said no one can actually understand why. They think it may be permanent."

"It's a side effect of _that _incident." Tsuna remembered, bowing his head, "I'm sorry, Setsuna-kun."

"Please, Sawada-san, you didn't do anything wrong. You saved Mu-chan's life then and you saved Mu-chan's life once more. If anything, we should be apologized for becoming a burden to you."

"No, of course not. Kyoko-chan, Mu-chan and Setsuna-kun are part of my family." Tsuna said, smiling softly at Setsuna, "There's nothing to apologize about."

"Sawada-san…" Setsuna smiled gratefully, "Thank you. If there is anything I can do to be of some help to you…"

"Well… there is one…"

"Yes?"

Tsuna looked at Setsuna seriously, "When Mu-chan grows up… will you mind giving him to one of my sons?"

Setsuna chuckled, "Of course. Just let me tell Mu-chan that we've already decided on his future."

"Could you?"

"I was joking, Sawada-san…"

"I wasn't."

Their meeting ended with Setsuna promising Tsuna he will ask Kyoko about Tsuna's offer…

Kyoko was enthusiastic about it… to the point of making Mu-chan wear dresses…

HibariFamilyLoveHibariFamilyLoveHibariFamilyLoveHibariFamilyLoveHibariFamilyLoveHibariFamilyLove

"Welcome Once More to…" Mitsuki loudly proclaim, grinning at the readers.

"Deci-Decimo Ask ANYTHING CORNER!!!" Mutsuhi declared, covering most of his body with a white blanket. The setting for today's corner was a bedroom of some sort. The only people present were Mitsuki and Mutsuhi, who were both sitting on the bed. Mitsuki was wearing nothing but a pair of black slacks while Mutsuhi had covered himself in a white blanket, his face only peeking slightly. Mitsuki placed the same box on the bed and looked at the readers.

"As you can see on the chapter selection of this side-track, you will notice that there is another chapter entitled: "Bonus Track". That would be the threesome between me, Mutsuhi and Murasaki. For those that do not wish to see it, simply do not click on it. For those that do…" Mitsuki smirked, "Just finish this side-track and click it afterwards."

"B-B-Because of the bonus track, we apologize if this side-track is shorter than usual." Mutsuhi bowed, "Our author has a project to finish…"

"She's currently drowning herself in coffee while thinking on how to program her computer programming project…" Mitsuki nodded, "Anyway! On with the questions!"

"I'm a bit surprise that we weren't overflowed with questions this time." Mitsuki commented, "So, our first question is from…animehamster: _"Mutsuhi-chan, would you mind being a girl for me, please?"_"

Mutsuhi blushed and Mitsuki began to laugh. Mitsuki looked at Mutsuhi and said, "Wow, we're only in our eleventh side-track and someone already ask for gender-bending?"

Mutsuhi looked at the audience, "A-a-am I not good as a boy?"

Mitsuki grinned, "Mutsuhi, I wouldn't care if you were a boy or a girl. I would have fallen in love with you, nonetheless."

Mutsuhi blushed and covered up till his nose with the white blanket, "Mitsuki-san…"

"Mutsuhi…"

"Would that mean Mitsuki-san gives his permission to turn me into a girl?" Mutsuhi asked, narrowing his eyes. Mitsuki grinned.

"Maa… I said _I wouldn't mind_."

"That's not a definite yes but it can incline to a yes or no, Mitsuki-san."

"True…" Mitsuki nodded and grinned at the readers, "Interpret it anyway you want."

"MITSUKI-SAN!!!" Mutsuhi yelled, earning another chuckle from Mitsuki. Mitsuki opened another paper from the box.

"Next question is from FalseMoon: _"What does Tsuna think about Mitsuki and Mutsuhi's relationship? And Hibari? (After all, Mutsuhi is Tsuna's first love's son). And is Makoto in love with anyone? (I will not ask who is it… Not yet.)_"" Mitsuki turned to the readers, "Well… as this side-track implies: Otto-sama wanted to give Mutsuhi either to me or to Murasaki so we can safely assume that he approves our relationship. As for Chichiue…"

"Kyouya-san doesn't seem to mind…" Mutsuhi replied, shyly looking at the ground, "I mean… he seems to take well… in my point of view anyway."

"You talked to Chichiue?"

"I needed to… It's part of this story's plotline." Mutsuhi replied, looking at Mitsuki innocently.

"Oh, there's the magic word. We can't say anymore or Kiriku's going to do that thing again and cut us off." Mitsuki shrugged, "As for Makoto being in love…"

"Ichigo." Mutsuhi said.

"What?" Mitsuki looked at Makoto. Mutsuhi turned towards Mitsuki.

"I heard Makoto talking about how much he loves Ichigo."

"Ichigo? Ichigo… Oh!" Mitsuki chuckled and grinned at Mutsuhi, "You mean 'strawberry'. Well… Makoto does love cakes too much. One of his favorites would be 'Strawberry Short Cake'."

"Is that what that was? I thought Ichigo was a name…" Mutsuhi commented, blushing out of embarrassment at how he had mistaken the word 'strawberry' for a person.

"Well, truthfully speaking, Makoto isn't the type of person that would answer a question such as this. I can actually see him cursing and saying it's none of your beep-ing business. Then he'll go beeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppp,"

"Mitsuki-san… that wasn't funny."

"I wasn't being funny. I was stating the fact."

"But the whole censor thing?"

"Would you rather like me to curse, Mutsuhi?" Mitsuki asked. Mutsuhi shook his head furiously, blushing. Mitsuki chuckled and returned his attention back at the readers, "If it comes to love, the only thing we can all be certain is that Makoto loves cakes."

"It doesn't really answer FalseMoon's question…"

"If you're talking about a person…" Mitsuki thought about it for a while, "Well… maybe… yes? I mean, that seems to be what a lot of you are thinking."

"And we all know from experience that fangirls dictate the canon yaoi pairings." Mutsuhi commented.

"So, yes. Makoto is in love with someone." Mitsuki nodded, grinning, "You'll just have to wonder who it is. Next question!"

Mutsuhi took a paper out of the box and read, "This is from icannotspeakenglish: _'Mitsuki and Mutsuhi are lovers, right? That means they had dates before. So, which of their dates was the most memorable for them?'_"

"Ah. That sort of question is a bit tough because…" Mitsuki looked at Mutsuhi and Mutsuhi looked back at Mitsuki. Mitsuki grinned, "We can never truly say that he had dates."

"Mitsuki-san isn't really the dating person." Mutsuhi clarified, "Remember that Mitsuki-san is a Hibari."

Mitsuki grinned, "So I guess the most memorable date would be our only actual real date!"

"We had one?" Mutsuhi asked, unsure what Mitsuki was talking about. Mitsuki grinned.

"Remember, the one where you got lost and I had to-"

"Oh!" Mutsuhi remembered, blinking innocently, "That was already a date, Mitsuki-san?"

"Yeah. That's the only actual date we have."

"I see…" Mutsuhi nodded in understanding. Mitsuki grinned.

"What? Would you like us to go on a real date, Mutsuhi?" Mitsuki asked. Mutsuhi blushed and used the blanket to cover up till his nose.

"I don't mind not going on dates. I just want to be with Mitsuki-san…" Mutsuhi replied, trying to cover his flaming face. Mitsuki grinned and sat closer to Mutsuhi and kissed his cheek. Mutsuhi's blush reddened as Mitsuki pulled him closer.

"Mi-Mitsuki-san! We still have more questions to answer!" Mutsuhi picked another paper from the box and read it out loud, "This is from MsDuck: _'Has Mutsu-tan ever done anything badass? If so, can you tell us about it?'_"

Mitsuki thought about it for a moment. Mutsuhi looked at Mitsuki innocently, "Have I done anything that can be considered as badass?"

"I can think of one." Mitsuki replied.

"Really?"

"That time where you declared you only wanted to be with me." Mitsuki reminded Mutsuhi, caressing his hair with the tips of his fingers. Mutsuhi blushed and looked away,

"Y-Y-You can't really consider that badass, Mitsuki-san…"

"Really? For me, it is." Mitsuki smiled, kissing Mutsuhi on the lips. Mutsuhi moaned but pulled away, "W-w-we still have one more question to answer, Mitsuki-san…"

"You mean this?" Mitsuki showed him the last paper from the box and read it out loud, "It's from Ila Way and she was asking if I read yaoi doujins."

Mutsuhi blushed at those words and Mitsuki continued, smirking at Mitsuki, "Do you remember my favorite doujins circle, Mutsuhi?"

Mutsuhi blushed and nodded. Mitsuki smirked and asked once more, "Would you mind telling the readers?"

"R… R…" Mutsuhi closed his eyes and his blush deepened, "Ririadols…"

"Shall we show them why, Mutsuhi?" Mitsuki teased, pinning Mutsuhi to the bed.

"Mi-Mi-Mitsuki-san! Ah!" Mutsuhi turned to the readers, his eyes dazed as Mitsuki began nibbling the side of his neck, "W-w-we wait for your questions! AH!"

ririadoloverloadririadoloverloadririadoloverloadririadoloverloadririadoloverloadririadoloverload

Notes:

Sawada Mutsuhi/Sawada Setsuna – a lot were wondering how Tsuna could not be related to Mutsuhi as they share the same last name so I'll explain it… (in a way…) Remember that Sawada is written with two kanji(s). That's where their surnames differ. Tsuna's surname is written with the kanji(s) "Swamp" (Sawa) and "Field" (Da) (more literally a rice paddy) while Mutsuhi's surname is written with the kanji(s) "River" (Sawa) and "Field" (or rice paddy) (Da). Pronunciation of both surnames is the same but they are written in different kanji(s) (take note of this –kufufufufu-). As for Setsuna looking like Tsuna, this will be answered in RVD-sama…

Ichigo – Japanese for 'Strawberry'

Re-To-Re CORNER (na no da!)

Kanna de Rounix: I don't mind if you translate "While You Sleep" but I also gave permission to kanze885 to translate it. I just don't know what happened to it. –grins sheepishly- You can ask her if she would mind if you translate it... here's her user account in fanfictionnet: http : // www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1749440/ (just remove the spaces)

1827x: Thank you for those complements. –grins-

xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx: Hahahahaha, I don't mind if you talk a lot. –grins- And Little Tsuna is just love. (pedo magnet and everything but still LOVE) –grins-

DragonDame57: -rubs the back of the head- Thank you for thinking 'Cracks on the Mirror' was heart warming. –blushes-

Janice – Singapore: My storytelling skills... –blushes- Thanks for those kinds words. And I'm sure you can write well. Don't give up. –grins- And don't worry, I'm too addicted to Reborn to stop writing. –grins-

Moons-Chan: A sequel for 'There is No Room for Selfishness' is already in development. Actually, the first chapter is up. The title is: "Stories for My Dear" and it's my take on rewriting Reborn if Tsuna was a girl (in other words, it's not yaoi, it's a reverse harem. –laughs-)

Mel's Merleawe: Thank you for thinking "There is No Room For Selfishness" was sweet and pretty. –grins-

anjuri: How Setsuna is related to Tsuna will be revealed in later chapters of RVD. Mutsuhi being related to Mitsuki? It depends... on what will be revealed in RVD. –grins- But here's a hint: Setsuna's last name "Sawada" is connected to the mystery.

Kowalinh: Hibari said he is looking for the 'Shadow' that surrounds Vongola. But memories will play a vital part in the whole plot. –grins- When I read ch. 219, I was going: "So... the three of them are having a threesome?" –laughs- I may make a one-shot concerning my take on their relationship. But I'm not planning on rewriting the entire 'Crack on The Mirror' two-shots. Just think of it as an semi-AU. –grins-

icannotspeakenglish: I love Prince Bel too! And yes, there is a hint of Bel-Mammon relationship. (although I found Fran cute too –laughs-) There is a mystery that surrounds Sawada Setsuna but I'm not talking... yet... –grins-

FalseMoon: Don't worry, I never thought of Kyoko as the type that would marry someone because they look like the man she truly loves. –grins- Tsuna is the ultimate UKE! And thanks, I'm planning to find someone to exorcist all those evil stuffs. –smiles sheepishly- Kiriku? –looks at the rough sketch on the table- Yeah... I guess you can consider Kiriku cute. –nods- -nods-

Hamtaro-chan: -laughs- I sort of pity Mukuro... Anyway! I'll write the foursome when I get some free time. As of now, Selina is still safe... –grins- Amami? –grins- Please read 'Stories for My Dear' to find out. –laughs- (Murasaki: -glares at Hamtaro-chan but keeps quiet-)

RuByMoOn17: Blame Reborn for that. But if Reborn didn't appear then Tsuna would have had a very boring life. –grins-

animefreak312: What Hibari is doing is considered to be classified. Anemone-san's real identity will be revealed... just... it'll take very long. As in very long. –rubs back of the head- But Tsuna had seen his future self. Or at least, a picture of his future self. It can be seen in the first chapter of 'Unexpected Revelations'.

Tsuki no Akebono: I love pandesals when they're still hot. I usually dip them in coffee. –laughs- But when it comes to food, I'd rather have daing and sardinas. -laughs- My sis paid for my Vongola Rings as a birthday gift because the alternative cost a lot more (I initially asked for a PSP). But I have yet to actually receive them. Mitsuki and Mutsuhi having an incest relationship? Well, I already made it clear that several tests have proven that Mutsuhi is not connected to Tsuna so that means Mitsuki and Mutsuhi can't be related... biologically...

Lala-tan: Mutsuhi wearing Sweet Loli or Goth Loli? I'm more of a Goth Loli but he'll definitely look cute in a Sweet Loli. –nods- I'm sorry if I'm unable to mail my reply to you, I got a bit too busy. –laughs- Maybe after this hectic week (school sucks), I can IM you. –grins-

oceancat: -grins- Actually, no. I didn't plan it. Technically, my plan was to make chapter 17 the graduation chapter but fanfictionnet omitted my hint in the last chapter so I had to make the Amusement park chapter. But it is funny how that little blunder made a connection with Hibari's number. –laughs-

TheKurot: Sister? Daughter? Where? Where?! –looks around- Oh... do you mean Setsuna? Setsuna does have a girlish sounding name but he's a guy. –grins-

UKELICIOUS: When I said 'guys', I actually meant you have people to cosplay with you. Sorry... –grins sheepishly- And yeah, I didn't really like Irie but he stole my heart after 218 too. –laughs-

Kei: Setsuna's appearance will play an important part so please wait for my answer to that question. And as seen in this Side Track, Murasaki refused to go to Namimori on his own free will but... yeah, if he did, Namimori would have been the safest place in the world. –laughs-

HibariKyoya4ever: -blushes- Thank you for those words. And I don't mind if you didn't get to review until now. At least, you got to review right? –grins-

MsDuck: Yup. That's the best part, actually. Even if I do pull them apart, you guys already know that they'll eventually get back together. –grins- But of course, I'll do my best to keep you guessing on what's going to happen before that. –kufufufufufufu- Oh, and Mutsuhi sent his thank you for the rabbit toy... I'm not going to say what Makoto's reaction to the dog supplies though... –looks around- Just... it consists of a lot of beeping sounds.

DragonDame57: Thank you for thinking it was hot. And don't worry, there will be no 1827 moments for a while but there _will _be 1827. (How? –grins-)

Ila Way: They took Mitsuki to the amusement park of course. –laughs- I miss Physics. –sigh- I have... Computer Programming 2, Discrete Math, Trig, and Society and Technology 1 to worry about –sweat-drops-. Hai, otsukaresama deshita! (I knew someone was going to say Mutsuhi looked like a puppy) –laughs- I managed to capture Kyoushi-san's pic but I had to manipulate the picture because the first one had this big shadowy figure. The only way I could get Kyoushin-san to appear was to manipulate it, causing the background to turn black and made Kyoushin-san look ghostly. –shivers- Anyway! Makoto's picture? I was actually planning on making a group pic but my accomplice has yet to send me my blueprint. –grins-

akuma-river: Nope. Setsuna is not related to Tsuna biologically. But... they are connected... –smiles mysteriously-

wind-master-redmoon: Hibari and Tsuna do look cute together but you will have to wait patiently. –grins-

Azinine: Hahahahaha, gan'on ba? –grins- Di pa kasi masyadong sikat ang KHR sa 'Pinas eh. Para sa akin, bagay na bagay talaga si Tsuna bilang Princess Emeraulde. Tapos pwede si Hibari o si Mukuro si Zagato. (Pero parang mas bagay si Mukuro bilang Zagato. Talagang babagay sa kanya) Tapos si Reborn si Clef tapos... ahhh! Napasobra na ako. –grins sheepishly- Ako rin, di ko alam kung gaano ko namiss si Bel. Nalaman ko na lang nung linalaro ko yung ps2 game at nung lumabas yung bagong chapter nang manga. –squeals-

Doseimotsuko: I had the same reaction. I was like: "Can I write a threesome between them?" –laughs-

mimiru-motomia: When I thought about it, I imagined the two of them actually fighting over who gets Tsuna... –laughs-

Author's End Rants: I uploaded another pic on my devianart. This time... Kyoushin-san! And... TYL18TYL27. –laughs- Anyway! Hint on the next side-track:

_Lost and Found._


	7. Bonus Track

Bonus Track

Warning: Do not read if you do not like the idea of Mitsuki-Mutsuhi-Murasaki threesome. Click the chapter select button and go to the actual side-track if you have yet to read it. You have been warned… Oh! And they're all in their twenties.

Bonus Track

"Is something wrong, Murasaki-san?" Mutsuhi innocently asked as he placed a cup of tea on the table. Murasaki had come inside their bedroom a moment ago to complain about Kiriku's conduct during their last mission. When he came inside, Mutsuhi had informed him that Mitsuki was in the shower and suggested he wanted for Mitsuki to finish.

"Is that Aniue's shirt?" Murasaki asked, looking at the overly large shirt Mutsuhi was currently wearing. Mutsuhi blushed and nodded, standing up.

"AH!" Mutsuhi lost his balance and fell on top of Murasaki. Murasaki glared at Mutsuhi, making Mutsuhi's eyes watered and he stuttered an apology, "I-I-I'm sorry. I lost my balan-"

"Get. Off." Murasaki ordered, hissing at Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi nodded and hurriedly got off Murasaki and sat on the couch in front of Murasaki. Mutsuhi shyly looked at Murasaki.

"I'm sorry…" Mutsuhi whispered. Murasaki looked away, clenching his fist tightly.

"Did I miss something?" They bought turned their heads as Mitsuki came from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of black slacks. Mutsuhi's face lightened and he walked towards Mitsuki.

"Murasaki-san wanted to talk to you about his last mission." Mutsuhi informed him. Mitsuki looked at Murasaki and frowned.

"If you're going to talk on how inadequate Kiriku is or how annoying, no. Kiriku works well in this type of missions and you know fully well you need Kiriku. So no, Murasaki." Mitsuki said, beating whatever Murasaki was about to say.

"But Aniue!"

"Listen to me, Murasaki. No one is ever enough for you. You always find fault in everything they do and, technically speaking, I-"

"AHHH!" Both boys turned around and saw Mutsuhi on the ground, revealing his rear to them. Murasaki blushed and looked away, a motion Mitsuki noticed. Mitsuki walked towards Mutsuhi and placed a hand on his lover's forehead.

"Did you hurt your head?"

"No. I'm fine, Mitsuki-san. I just lost my balance." Mutsuhi replied. Mitsuki nodded and smiled, turning his attention back at Murasaki. Mitsuki leaned in and whispered in Mutsuhi's ear. Mutsuhi blushed and looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki smiled and nodded. Mutsuhi blushed once more and nodded as well.

With a playful smirk on his face, Mitsuki asked, "It's frustrating, isn't it Murasaki?"

Murasaki turned back towards them and unconsciously stepped back as Mutsuhi approached him. His eyes focused on the smaller boy, Murasaki heard his brother continue, "When you wish to taste something not yours."

Murasaki's eyes widened as Mutsuhi leaned in and kissed Murasaki on the lips. It had been brief, almost surreal. Once more, Murasaki heard Mitsuki's voice tell him, "There is no reason to hold back, Murasaki. Taste him."

Murasaki didn't know what came over him but he pinned the younger boy to the wall as his lips smashed onto his. His lips had been soft. It wasn't that Murasaki had thought otherwise but his lips were soft. Everything about him was soft. Even as he pinned him on the wall, even as he grabbed his arms roughly, his lips had been soft. Murasaki took one long look at him. Even as he kissed him once more, he was still unsure if this was all true. As he opened his lips and tasted him, Murasaki wondered why he was not resisting. Was it because Mitsuki had given his permission? Why wasn't he resisting?!

Murasaki bit his bottom lip, making him wince. Murasaki began sucking the side of his neck, licking, kissing, nibbling. Mutsuhi moaned, tilting his head to give Murasaki more access. Murasaki was frustrated. He bit his neck, making Mutsuhi gasp. Murasaki wrapped his arms around Mutsuhi, pinning the smaller boy between the wall and him. Mutsuhi whimpered, moaned, gasped.

Everything he did turned Murasaki on.

And that was frustrating him. He wanted the smaller boy. Was it because he belonged to his most beloved brother? Or was it something else? Something deeper?

Murasaki pressed his erection against Mutsuhi's own, making the smaller boy moan once more. Murasaki grabbed Mutsuhi's lips and claimed it with his own once more.

His lips had been soft. Was this the same lips that kissed his Aniue? Was this the same lips that pleased his Aniue? Once more, Murasaki bit Mutsuhi's neck, his hands pushing Mutsuhi's hips against his almost savagely.

Murasaki growled and pulled away. He looked at Mutsuhi, taking note of the red swollen lips, the red neck that showed a bite mark and the dazed, almost lustful eyes. Were they for him? Or had he been thinking of his brother as he does all of those? Murasaki growled once more and let go of Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi dropped to the floor, his legs giving up on him.

"Had enough?" Murasaki turned around and faced his brother. Mitsuki was sitting by the bed, looking at them with a playful smile on his face. Murasaki gritted his teeth.

"Why are you letting me do this to him?" Murasaki asked, earning an amused look from Mitsuki. Mitsuki stood and calmly walked towards them.

"You looked like you wanted to taste Mutsuhi? Might as well do it where I can see than force you to take him behind my back, right?" Mitsuki replied as he walked passed Murasaki. Murasaki clenched his fists and stared at Mitsuki. Was his lust for the younger boy that evident? Mitsuki took Mutsuhi to his arms and Mutsuhi wrapped his arms around Mitsuki.

"But… But Aniue! He is supposed to be yours! How can you treat him as if he was some toy?!" Murasaki growled. Mitsuki looked at Murasaki and smirked.

"You're my brother. Are brothers not supposed to share everything?" Mitsuki asked.

"But I… I…"

"Mutsuhi's fault." Mutsuhi whispered, looking at Murasaki with sad, tear-filled eyes, "Mutsuhi was unable to satisfy Murasaki-san…"

"That's not it!" Murasaki yelled, "I… I… I may be in love with him, ANIUE!"

Mutsuhi looked surprise while Mitsuki maintained his calm composure as he placed Mutsuhi on the bed. Mitsuki turned his attention at Murasaki as he continued, "I don't understand any of these! I thought that I love Aniue the most but- but-"

Murasaki clenched his shirt, "Every time I see you kiss him, I feel jealous. I feel envious. And the truth is I don't know who I'm jealous that! You or him! Aniue, I-"

Murasaki's eyes widened as a pair of cool lips covered his own. His eyes fluttered close as he welcomed a velvet tongue.

It tasted like Mutsuhi. And what he felt while he had been kissing the younger boy was the same feeling he was now experiencing. His brother was more aggressive, more dominating but… there was an underlying gentleness in it. Mitsuki pulled away and looked at Murasaki, "Did it feel the same?"

Murasaki nodded, almost shamefully. Mitsuki smiled and kissed Murasaki's forehead chastely, "Then it's all right."

"How can you say that?" Murasaki asked, leaning unto Mitsuki's gentle touch. Mitsuki grinned and let go of Murasaki.

"Because I know you will never hurt Mutsuhi." Mitsuki replied, walking back to the bed. Murasaki was surprised at those words. Mitsuki sat next to Mutsuhi and caressed his cheek, "Did you think Murasaki was going to hurt you, Mutsuhi?"

Mutsuhi shook his head and smiled, "Murasaki-san was very gentle."

Mitsuki looked back at Murasaki and asked, "Is it wrong to feel that way, Murasaki?"

"It's… unusual…" Murasaki admitted, looking away. Mitsuki pulled Mutsuhi on his lap, Mutsuhi's back facing Mitsuki. Murasaki looked back and stared at Mutsuhi, "I mean… how can you say that all of this is right?"

"Murasaki, are you that afraid to be loved?" Mitsuki asked. Murasaki's eyes widened and he stared at his brother's eyes.

"I…"

Mitsuki let go of Mutsuhi's wrists and Mutsuhi outstretched his arms, holding them out to Murasaki. Murasaki stared at the younger boy. Mutsuhi gently smiled at him, "Come here?"

Mitsuki saw the fear in Murasaki's eyes at Mutsuhi's gentle gesture. Murasaki had always been alone. Murasaki… had always been alone…

Mitsuki's eyes softened and he whispered something by Mutsuhi's ear. Mutsuhi smiled softly at him and nodded. Mitsuki leaned back and let Mutsuhi returned his attention back at Murasaki. Mutsuhi's eyes softened and he repeated, "Come here, Murasaki-san."

Murasaki took hesitating steps towards Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi continued to smile softly at him. Once Murasaki was in arm's length, Mutsuhi pulled him to a warm embrace. Murasaki's eyes softened and he looked at Mitsuki, "Can… Can I?"

Mitsuki smiled and nodded, leaning away from them. Murasaki pulled away from Mutsuhi and kissed him on the lips once more, forcing his lips open. Mutsuhi did not resist, welcoming Murasaki's tongue as it started to lick the inside of his mouth. Mutsuhi moaned and clung unto Murasaki's shirt. Murasaki pulled away, sucking the side of Mutsuhi's head once more as his hand began to travel underneath Mutsuhi's shirt, gently caressing his flat stomach before traveling upwards. Mutsuhi moaned, leaning back unto Mitsuki as Murasaki began teasing his nipple underneath his shirt. Murasaki continued to stare at Mutsuhi expression, closed eyes, parted lips, reddened cheeks…

God… he was getting turned on by everything the boy did…

Murasaki crouched in front of them, pulling Mutsuhi's overly large shirt up. Mutsuhi gasped and arched his back as Murasaki took his member to his mouth, licking the tip a couple of times before sucking the entire length. Mutsuhi turned to the side, moaning and panting, "Mu-Mu-Murasaki-san… Ah! Ah!"

Mitsuki smirked as Murasaki continued to suck Mutsuhi's length, his head bobbing up and down. Placing a hand on Mutsuhi's chin, Mitsuki gently forced Mutsuhi to look at him. Mitsuki kissed Mutsuhi savagely, drowning the moans Mutsuhi had been making. Mitsuki pulled away and replaced his lips with three of his fingers. Mutsuhi didn't have to be told what to do, moaning as he sucked Mitsuki's fingers, coating them with his saliva. Mitsuki pulled his fingers away and whispered huskily at Mutsuhi's ear, "Let's make it easier for Murasaki, shall we, Mutsuhi?"

Mutsuhi nodded and leaned forward, wrapping his hands on Murasaki's black locks as he continued his assault. Mutsuhi moaned as Murasaki began to increase his tempo and let out a loud moan as Mitsuki entered one digit inside him. Mutsuhi grabbed unto Murasaki, moaning as Mitsuki entered another digit inside him, thrusting in and out in time with Murasaki's. Mutsuhi moaned and held unto Murasaki, willingly thrusting between Murasaki's mouth and Mitsuki's fingers.

"Mu-Mu-Mutsuhi… can't take… anymore… AH!" Mutsuhi arched his back once more as Mitsuki entered a third digit, thrusting in and out of Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi couldn't move, moaning, panting, as Murasaki increased his rhythm.

"Murasaki-san! Mitsuki-san! AHH!!" Mutsuhi grabbed a fist-full of Murasaki's hair as he came inside Murasaki's mouth. Murasaki swallowed all of it, licking Mutsuhi's member a couple of times before standing up. Mutsuhi was gasping for breath, softly moaning as Mitsuki was still thrusting his fingers inside him. Murasaki looked at Mitsuki and Mitsuki smirked, motioning Murasaki to come closer. Murasaki leaned unto Mutsuhi, Mutsuhi resting his head on Murasaki's shoulder as Mitsuki captured Murasaki's lips. Murasaki let his brother dominate him in their kiss.

Once Mitsuki pulled back, he whispered in Murasaki's ear, "Make Mutsuhi scream."

Murasaki blushed but nodded otherwise. Mitsuki pulled his fingers out of Mutsuhi and gently placed Mutsuhi on the bed. Mutsuhi was panting, looking at Murasaki and Mitsuki with dazed eyes. Mitsuki kissed Mutsuhi's forehead chastely and pulled away. Murasaki leaned towards Mutsuhi, capturing his lips as he grabbed both of Mutsuhi's legs up. Mutsuhi wrapped his arms around Murasaki.

"Murasaki-san!" Mutsuhi moaned as Murasaki entered him, slowly. Murasaki slowly thrust inside him, making Mutsuhi moaned at each thrust. Mitsuki sighed, licking his fingers as Mutsuhi bit his bottom lip. Soft mewls continue to escape him though.

"AH!" Murasaki was unable to stop himself as he thrust deeper than he had wanted in reflex as something thrust inside him.

"AH!" Mutsuhi loudly moaned as he felt Murasaki thrust deep inside him. Murasaki looked back, blushing as he saw Mitsuki inserting another finger inside him.

"Aniue…" Mitsuki leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I told you to make Mutsuhi scream, Murasaki."

"Aniue!" Murasaki moaned, thrusting deeper once more as Mitsuki began to thrust his fingers inside him.

"Murasaki-san!" Mutsuhi moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Mitsuki smirked and kissed Murasaki's flushed cheeks.

"Shall I show you how, Murasaki?" Mitsuki teased. Murasaki bit his bottom lip, not truly trusting himself to speak coherently at the moment. Mitsuki smirked and leaned towards Mutsuhi, whispering once more in his ear.

Mutsuhi looked at Mitsuki and moaned, "Please…"

Mitsuki nodded and gently forced Murasaki on his fours, while still being inside Mutsuhi. Mitsuki grabbed Murasaki's waist and Murasaki let out a moan as he felt Mitsuki enter him, "A-A-Aniue!"

Mutsuhi moaned together with Murasaki as Mitsuki began to thrust savagely at Murasaki, causing Murasaki to mimic his thrusts to Mutsuhi. Before long, both of them began moaning loudly, their moans becoming wails.

"Aniue!"

"Murasaki-san! Mitsuki-san!"

Mitsuki leaned forward and captured Mutsuhi's lips, drowning another wail. Mitsuki pulled away and whispered teasingly, "You always enjoyed it when I'm being rough, right? Mutsuhi?"

Mutsuhi moaned, closing his eyes, "Please… don't stop…"

Murasaki was panting; trying to meet Mitsuki's every thrust while thrusting deep inside Mutsuhi. It all felt so surreal to him. Thrusting inside his brother's lover while his brother was thrusting inside him… He didn't even know what to think of what was happening. He didn't want to think. He wanted… Everything was just too much. Murasaki wrapped his arms around Mutsuhi, whispering, "I'm close… I can't…"

"Mutsuhi… Ah… Ah… is also close…" Mutsuhi moaned, wrapping his arms around Murasaki, "Inside… Ah! Mutsuhi… Murasaki-san… AH!"

That invitation did the trick. With one final thrust, Murasaki came inside Mutsuhi, making Mutsuhi moan and shiver. Murasaki dropped to the bed next to Mutsuhi, breathing erratically. Mitsuki stopped and looked at Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi looked back at Mitsuki and pouted, "Mutsuhi…haven't come yet…"

Murasaki looked at Mutsuhi and apologized, "Sorry… I can't… anymore…"

Mitsuki smirked and pulled out of Murasaki. Murasaki shivered at the lost of contact but kept still. Mitsuki leaned unto Murasaki and whispered, "We have to work on your stamina, Murasaki."

Murasaki pouted but otherwise nodded. Mitsuki leaned unto Mutsuhi and captured his lips once more.

"AH!" Mutsuhi moaned loudly as Mitsuki entered him in one single thrust. Murasaki could feel his eyes drop but he didn't want to sleep yet, fearing that all of this would just be a dream when he wakes up. Mutsuhi was moaning loudly, wailing his brother's name over and over again. Soon, Murasaki couldn't fight any longer and his conscious began to slip. The last thing he heard was a loud moan from Mutsuhi.

"Mitsuki-san!"

136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116

Mitsuki sighed tiredly as he placed one hand on his lover's waist and another on his younger brother's head. Murasaki had fallen asleep while Mutsuhi was still trying to catch his breath. Mitsuki kissed the top of Murasaki's head and looked at Mutsuhi, nuzzling his flushed cheek. Mutsuhi moaned and closed his eyes, "Mitsuki-san…"

"This will be our little secret, Mutsuhi. You, me and Murasaki's little secret, okay?" Mitsuki said, earning a nod and a soft giggle from Mutsuhi. Mitsuki smiled and kissed Mutsuhi's forehead.

This was their little secret…

136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116136116

Author's End Rants: -cough—cough- That… was a bit too hot. I blame the Ririadol doujin I downloaded. It's the one that gave me the idea of one seme and two uke(s). Although… Murasaki is more like a seme-uke anyway… –sweat-drop-


	8. Lost and Found

Side-Track 12: Lost and Found

Warning: let's see… hmmm… more MitsukixMutsuhi (1361) interaction, Makoto being a killjoy and one question concerning the bonus track. –grins-

Side-Track 12: Lost and Found

Sometimes, Mutsuhi wished he could just skip class. Being a first year in middle school was never really a good place to be especially for someone like Mutsuhi. His weak body made him exempted to PE class, making other guys annoyed. His girlish face made him a target of envy and unneeded attention by the girls. And it didn't really help that he was still prone to being immobilized at times, making his attendance in danger. But Mutsuhi didn't want to be more of a burden that he already was to his parents. So… he took it all, took it all inside, and would only wish that things were different in his mind.

"Sawada-kun?" Mutsuhi blinked and looked up, noticing his classmate looking at him worriedly. She smiled, "They're about to leave us behind."

"Oh? I'm sorry. I was thinking of another thing." Mutsuhi apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. His classmate giggled.

"It's alright. Sawada-kun looked so cute back then." She replied, before skipping towards the crowd of students. Today was a field trip of some sort and they were visiting an Oceanarium that just opened in Amakura City. Both the first and second year students were to take part of it. Of course, a lot of them were annoyed. Why go to a place you can just visit anytime? But because attendance is a must, they had no choice but to go.

Mutsuhi was about to follow the students but his feet stopped on their own. Mutsuhi wobbled for a moment and he had to grab unto the railings to steady himself. His breathing became shallow, more forced. His mind was becoming blank, his vision becoming unfocused. Mutsuhi clenched on the railings tightly as he stared at the glassed wall in front of him.

_Blue…_

_The color of water…_

_Water…_

_Tranquility…_

_Like…_

_Rain…_

"Miss? Miss?" Mutsuhi forced his eyes opened, regretting it as he was hit painfully by the light. Mutsuhi closed his eyes once more and went to his side. Then, he tiredly opened his eyes more carefully. Next to him was a female employee. She plastered a professional smile that seemed to have been practice to perfection on a mirror and asked, "Are you alright, miss?"

"Y-Yes…" Mutsuhi tiredly replied, standing up, "And… I'm a guy…"

The smile dropped, replace by look of embarrassment, complete with red cheeks and widening eyes, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to-"

Mutsuhi waved it off and smiled gently, "I'm used to it."

Mutsuhi took a look around before asking, "Where… am I?"

"You are in the lounging area of the Oceanarium. An employee saw you passed out and brought you here." She replied.

"I see…" Mutsuhi nodded to himself. So… he went to temporary paralyses again. Shaking his head, Mutsuhi took a deep breathe and smiled at the employee, "I'm sorry for being a burden."

"Oh, it's alright. Although, we were a bit afraid at what had happened to you. You looked like you were… in a coma of some sort." The employee giggled, "You know… like what you see in anime and manga: vacant eyes, opened mouth-"

"I get that a lot." Mutsuhi cut her off, "Excuse me… but… the time?"

"Huh? About…" the employee looked at her wrist watch, "About… quarter to three…"

Mutsuhi's eyes widened, "Q-q-quarter to t-t-three?!"

Their departure time was two………… Not… good…

"Miss?! I mean SIR?!" the employee frantically called out as Mutsuhi dashed out of the lounging area as fast as his weak legs could carry him. It took two turns for Mutsuhi before he stopped as his mind processed the data he had just received. The results were not good.

"I… I don't know where I am…" Mutsuhi gulped, clenching his fists tightly. Mutsuhi closed his eyes and looked at the glassed wall again. Outside, countless species of fishes were swimming, not a care in the world. Mutsuhi sighed. No use getting frustrated over it. For one, they would have left him behind by now. Contrary to the parents' belief, Namimori Middle School was actually very strict about things like this… especially with the Discipline Committee overseeing the entire thing. That's why… Mutsuhi only had one option left… go home on his own. But first… where was he?

Mutsuhi looked around and was about to ask someone when something caught his eyes. Blinking to see if he was seeing things, the figure continued to stay in his vision, proclaiming that it was real. Black eyes stared back at Mutsuhi and Mutsuhi smiled slowly.

"Hello… Hedgehog-san…" Mutsuhi greeted cautiously as the white hedgehog continued to look at him. The hedgehog turned and pattered away from Mutsuhi but stopped. The hedgehog looked back at Mutsuhi as if it was expecting something from Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi blinked and asked, "Do you want me… to follow you?"

The hedgehog seemed to nod before pattering once more. Mutsuhi, not really having any other options, accompanied the hedgehog. Although he earned quite a few confused look from the people around him, Mutsuhi was led by the hedgehog to the emergency stairs. Mutsuhi was about to walk down but the hedgehog pattered up. Seeing that the hedgehog was looking at Mutsuhi, Mutsuhi walked up as well, following the hedgehog until there were no more stairs to climb. The hedgehog looked at Mutsuhi then at the closed door on the right. Mutsuhi, taking it was the hedgehog's way of saying to open the door, opened it and was momentarily blinded by the sudden appearance of fluttering wings. Mutsuhi's eyes had widened in awe as he saw a man by the center of the roof, surrounded by various birds of different species and colors. The man turned and looked at Mutsuhi, making the other birds fly away at the sudden movement of the man. Mutsuhi and the man were showered by countless feathers as the majority of the birds flew. Only one of the birds remained as it sat contently on the man's hand. The man outstretched his hand to Mutsuhi and the bird flew towards Mutsuhi. It was wood-colored with white outline on the tail and edge of the wings. The bird flew to Mutsuhi who caught it to his hands.

"Hibari." The man said.

"Eh?" Mutsuhi blinked and looked at the man. The bird flew out of his hand and journeyed to the free sky, Mutsuhi's eyes following it until it could no longer be seen. The man's eyes also followed the bird until it was far away from them then he turned towards Mutsuhi.

"The name of the bird…" The man continued, making Mutsuhi looked back at him, "It's called a Hibari. A skylark…"

"Oh." Mutsuhi nodded in understanding. The man sighed and walked towards him, his jacket fluttering against the breeze. Mutsuhi's eyes widened as he saw the red armband on one of the jacket's sleeves. Mutsuhi remembered who he was talking to. The man had black hair with shades of brown and caramel eyes that glistened because of its silver hue. Mutsuhi began to stutter, "I-I-I'm s-sorry, senpai! I didn't really expect to see you and I-"

"Sawada Mutsuhi." The man said his name, making Mutsuhi stand straight.

"Y-Yes?"

"You were not in the bus." The man told him, earning a weak whimper from Mutsuhi, "Care to explain why, Sawada Mutsuhi?"

"M-My body usually goes to a state of momentarily paralysis and I… I'm so sorry!" Mutsuhi bowed lowly, begging for forgiveness.

"Are you alright?" Mutsuhi blinked at those words and looked back at the man.

"Eh?"

"Are you alright?" The man repeated, smirking at Mutsuhi, "Or has that condition also made you unable to hear properly?"

"N-N-No, I mean- Yes, I am alright. A-And I can still hear properly." Mutsuhi stuttered back, waving his hands animatedly.

"Why are you so flustered, Sawada Mutsuhi?" The man asked, enjoying the way Mutsuhi was acting.

"Th-That's because I didn't expect Kusakabe-senpai to ask if I was alright." Mutsuhi replied, blushing as he found the floor interesting at the moment. He did not see the man frown at the name he heard.

But the frown was gone as the man smirked once more, "Oh, you know me?"

"O-Of course." Mutsuhi nodded, "Everyone knows about Kusakabe Kyoushin-senpai. Kusakabe-senpai is the head of the disciplinary committee of our school."

'Kusakabe Kyoushin' walked towards Mutsuhi and placed a hand on Mutsuhi's chin. He forced Mutsuhi to look at him, a smirk on his face as he asked, "Then you must know what I must do now… right, Sawada Mutsuhi?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Mutsuhi closed his eyes as he awaited the blow from the infamous tonfas. It never came. Mutsuhi felt something cold tap his forehead and opened his eyes. Mutsuhi blinked as his senpai held a tonfa on Mutsuhi's forehead, indicating that he had, in fact, tapped Mutsuhi. His senpai placed his tonfas behind him, where they had been hiding before, and smirked at Mutsuhi.

"K-Kusakabe-senpai?"

"Your excuse has been accepted, Sawada Mutsuhi." His senpai informed him, "But don't expect it to work all the time."

"Y-Yes! Thank you very much!" Mutsuhi smiled at him. His senpai walked towards the door but stopped to face Mutsuhi once more.

"Sawada Mutsuhi…"

"Yes, Kusakabe-senpai?" Mutsuhi blinked, forgetting his fear for the disciplinary head. His senpai had been nothing but nice to him so Mutsuhi could not believe that this was the very senpai that all of his classmates were afraid off.

"Have you managed to look around?" His senpai asked. Mutsuhi blushed and shook his head.

"I-I-I've been so focused in following the hedgehog that I didn't notice…" Mutsuhi replied.

"Oh, you mean him." His senpai looked at the hedgehog that was sitting patiently by the door. His senpai petted the hedgehog, smiling as he said, "Good work."

"Kyuuu." The hedgehog seemed to purr, enjoying his senpai's petting.

"Is that… Kusakabe-senpai's pet?" Mutsuhi asked, earning a smirk from his senpai as he faced Mutsuhi.

"This is my partner." His senpai replied, "I ordered him to find you."

"Eh? But how?" Mutsuhi asked, earning an enigmatic smile from his senpai.

"We have our ways." His senpai replied enigmatically before walking away, "Come."

Mutsuhi followed the orders immediately and followed his senpai down. They went back to the crowd and his senpai led him to an escalator. Mutsuhi looked around, smiling in awe at the different fishes he saw on the glass panels across the establishment. They stopped in front of one of them as Mutsuhi stared at the school of silver fishes.

"Tuna." His senpai told him.

"Seriously?" Mutsuhi asked, earning a raised eyebrow from his senpai.

"Do I look like I would lie to you, Sawada Mutsuhi?"

Mutsuhi blushed at the accusation and shook his head, "Kusakabe-senpai doesn't have a reason to lie to me."

His senpai sardonically smiled and sighed, "No reason…? Hm."

"Kusakabe-senpai?"

"Did you know? Before, this place used to be a large building owned by a late senator of Japan." His senpai informed Mutsuhi as they began to walk once more. Mutsuhi noted the entrance door as they passed it. Instead of stopping, Mutsuhi continued following his senpai and listened, "They only started building after a decade passed since this place burned to the ground."

"Burned?"

"They said it was a horrible fire." His senpai seemed to smile more sadly as he continued, "A lot of people died."

The smile was gone but Mutsuhi shivered as he noticed a gleam in his senpai's eyes, "Including the senator himself."

Mutsuhi smiled and commented, "Kusakabe-senpai knows a lot."

His senpai chuckled and replied, "Of course."

His senpai led him to a circular place. The center was lighted by natural light as a dome-like window replaced the roof. Mutsuhi was pushed lightly by his senpai to the center and Mutsuhi could not stop smiling as he noticed the window. It was stained glass, designed to mimic various weathers. Mutsuhi turned back to his senpai and said, "It's strange. Why is this place here? There are no fishes or any water around."

"Well…" His senpai looked at him with a smirk on his face. Mutsuhi blinked as his silence etched for a minute and was about to ask what was wrong when a jet of water sprang up from under him, making him squeal as he was drenched in a matter of seconds. His senpai chuckled softly and finally continued, "… there is now."

Mutsuhi squealed once more as smaller jets of water sprang up around him followed by sprinklers. His squeals became soft laughter as he began evading the upcoming jets but failing miserably. His senpai smiled and leaned on one of the pillars as he answered Mutsuhi's previous question, "This place isn't official open yet. This was supposed to be like a resting place."

Mutsuhi giggled as he finally managed to dash towards his senpai, smiling at him, "Oh. And the fountains are part of the design?"

His senpai nodded, "They couldn't open it yet because of the fountains'… unpredictability."

"Unpredictability?" Mutsuhi repeated, earning a nod from his senpai.

"It didn't seem to work…" his senpai looked at him and smiled, "Until now."

"Probably just a coincidence." Mutsuhi replied, laughing it off.

"I don't believe in coincidence." His senpai told Mutsuhi, walking towards the fountains but stopped.

"Why not?" Mutsuhi asked, walking towards his senpai.

His senpai looked at the water on his feet as he replied, "Everything is like ripples in the water. Every actions, as feeble as it may be, changes the course of all wills. And with each ripples, each wills change to accommodate them."

"I don't… really get it…" Mutsuhi admitted, earning a soft chuckle from his senpai.

"Let's just say that nothing is coincidence."

"Then it's fate?"

"Fate?" His senpai looked up, smiling sardonically, "Try… inevitable…"

"Inevitable?" Mutsuhi repeated. After a few moments of silence, Mutsuhi realized that his senpai looked like he was not really with Mutsuhi. It was as if his soul was taken somewhere else. Mustering all the courage he could, Mutsuhi walked silently behind his senpai and pushed him towards the fountains. His senpai's eyes widened as a jet of water splashed him on the face, making Mutsuhi laugh merrily. His senpai side-stepped in time to dodge the big jet of water but grimaced as he was splashed by the smaller jets behind him. Mutsuhi laughed harder, enjoying seeing his senpai drenched and finally with him again. His senpai smiled at Mutsuhi for a moment before his smile became more sinister, "Sawada Mutsuhi."

Mutsuhi stopped laughing and smiled coyly at his senpai. His senpai returned it with a smirk and continued, "Are you prepared for the consequences of your actions?"

Mutsuhi grinned and nodded before running away from his senpai. Without any hesitations, his senpai began chasing him as they both laughed. Mutsuhi turned to the corner and gasped as he was grabbed from behind, arms securing him through the waist. Mutsuhi laughed and flailed, "P-Please forgive me, Kusakabe-senpai!"

His senpai joined his laughter as he began walking back to the fountains, carrying Mutsuhi securely, "An eye for an eye, Sawada Mutsuhi."

"But Kusakabe-sen- KYYYAA!" Mutsuhi squealed as they were both soaked by the giant geyser, laughing at each other's arms. Mutsuhi turned to face his senpai and smiled. His senpai smiled back and Mutsuhi noticed something for the first time they were together. With a soft, tired voice, Mutsuhi asked, "Kusakabe-senpai… have we met before?"

His senpai looked at him and his smile became softer as he answered, "Mutsuhi… I-"

"ELEVENTH!" They both turned and saw a black haired boy with chocolate eyes running towards them. He stopped as soon as he saw the position Mutsuhi and his senpai was in, "Oh… fuck. I'm sorry for disturbing you, Eleventh!"

The newcomer looked away, making Mutsuhi blushed. His senpai sighed let Mutsuhi go. They both walked towards the newcomer and his senpai called out, "Makoto. Is there any reason why you are here?"

Makoto nodded and looked back, placing a hand on the back of his head, "I have urgent news to tell you, Eleventh."

Makoto looked at Mutsuhi briefly before turning to face Mutsuhi's senpai once more and whispered, "Family… business…"

His senpai tensed and nodded before turning to face Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi blinked as he noticed the small smile, "It was nice spending time with you, Sawada Mutsuhi. I'm sure you can find your way out now?"

Mutsuhi blushed in embarrassment and nodded, smiling softly, "Yes. Thank you very much, Kusakabe-senpai."

Mutsuhi bowed in respect, knowing that he has no reason to be part of their conversation. Mutsuhi began to walk away but stopped and faced his senpai once more, blushing lightly as he said, "I… I really had fun, Kusakabe-senpai. Thank you."

His senpai nodded and smiled back, "Take care… Mutsuhi…"

Mutsuhi nodded and left. Once Makoto knew that Mutsuhi was no longer near them, Makoto faced Eleventh and said, "I just got a call from dad."

"Takeshi-jii?" Eleventh confirmed, getting a nod from Makoto.

"Eleventh… your father… Tenth is missing."

kusakabeKYOUSHINkusakabeKYOUSHINkusakabeKYOUSHINkusakabeKYOUSHIN

Notes:

Kusakabe Kyoushin – As many of you would have known now, Kusakabe Kyoushin is not his real name. Hibari Mitsuki changed his name when he entered middle school. Why? Well… -grins- Please wait for the next side track to find out.

Deci-Decimo Ask Anything CORNER

"Welcome once more to…" Mitsuki smiled as he greeted the readers.

"Deci-Decimo Ask Anything CORNER!" Mitsuki and Makoto yelled, making Murasaki raised an eyebrow. They were all sitting on a big spacious room with Nataniele and Emilio. Mitsuki was sitting on the table that faces the 2 couches. Murasaki and Makoto were sitting on the couch on the left side while Nataniele and Emilio were sitting on the couch on the right side.

"Why are you so into this, dog? I thought you hated this corner." Murasaki asked.

"You should be happy, butterfly-fucker! We just got revived!" Makoto shouted, "After more than seven months of nothing!"

Mitsuki smiled and faced the readers, "On behalf of our… authoress, we beg your forgiveness for those past months that you did not hear anything. Long story short, our authoress had another 'changing of phases' syndrome."

"You can blame her all you want." Murasaki continued, "How did she say it again… Ah that's right. 'There are many reasons but there are no excuses.'"

"So, shall we get started?" Mitsuki asked as Mutsuhi entered the room, holding on his hands the 'questions box'. Mitsuki smiled as Mutsuhi sat next to him, handing him the box. Mitsuki placed his hand inside the box and read, "This is from Princess Hikari of Chrono: _Does Rika-san dresses Naru-tan in skirts and dresses too? And does Naru-tan have a lover?_"

Nataniele blushed and stuttered, "I-I-I-"

"She did." Emilio answered for Nataniele instead.

"Onii-sama!!!" Nataniele shouted, not believing that his older brother could reveal it to everyone. Emilio blinked and looked at Nataniele.

"Was it supposed to be a secret, Nataniele?" Emilio asked, "I mean… All of us had to go through it."

"What is it? Some kind of Hibari ritual-thingie?" Makoto asked, unable to stop himself.

"Of course not!" Murasaki shouted as all of them looked at Murasaki, "Aniue and I have not done such a thing."

"Probably because you don't have our mother…" Emilio continued, smiling as he faced Nataniele once more, "I'm sorry, Nataniele. I did not expect you to wish to hide it."

Nataniele sighed and shook his head, "I-I… I overreacted. It was just a surprising question, that's all."

"What about the other question?" Mitsuki asked, earning a blank look from Nataniele.

"I'm sorry?" Nataniele said making Makoto growl.

"She's also asking if you have a lover." Makoto said while he gritted his teeth. Nataniele's eyes widened once more and began blushing.

"I-I-I… I don't…"

"Who would want a cockroach like him?" Murasaki berated making Mitsuki smirk.

"Ohh… Aren't we being too harsh?" Mitsuki mumbled. Good thing nobody heard him.

Mutsuhi took a paper out as well and read, "This is from MsDuck: _"If Mutsu-tan has a favorite food, could he tell me, so that I may send it to him? And what flavor… dog… biscuits… does Makoto… like…"_

Mutsuhi scooted near Mitsuki as Makoto looked at the readers with a red furious face. Makoto growled, "For. The. Last. Time. I. AM. NOT. A FUCKING DOG!!!"

Makoto glared at Murasaki, "This is your fucking fault, you fucking BROCON!!! Why the hell are they not making fun of you and your girly butterflies?!!"

Murasaki shrugged, "Because a lot of girls like butterflies? Or because it hasn't really made appearance yet? Either way, you just keep barking, dog."

"That's it! We're settling it, once and for all!!!" Makoto yelled, rolling up his sleeves. Murasaki took his scarf off and smirked.

"By all means. Let's see your best bite, dog." Murasaki teased, smirking.

"Guys, stop it."

"Shut up, Cavallone!"

"Mind your own business, cockroach."

"GUYS!!!"

"Anything sweet." They all stopped as they heard Mitsuki say those words.

"What do you mean, Eleventh?" Makoto asked, blinking.

"Makoto, you like sweets, right?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, my mother and I would usually go out and eat once in a while." Makoto replied, nodding at Mitsuki's question. Mutsuhi smiled at Makoto's answer.

"My mother also takes me to trips like that." Mutsuhi said, smiling at them.

"Really? Then you should probably go to this little café in Namimori, they have the best tart you could ever eat." Makoto suggested, earning an eager nod from Mutsuhi.

"I know that place! I also like their cheesecake!"

Mitsuki smiled at the readers as Mutsuhi and Makoto continued their 'sweet' conversation, "Well, that answers both of MsDuck's questions. Na-nii, please pick the next one."

Nataniele picked the box and took a paper out, reading out loud, "This is from animehamster: _Does Kyouya ever go on a rampage if someone is too close to Tsuna-chan?_"

"Hmmm… Not really a question we should answer since it isn't directed at us…" Mitsuki commented.

"Let's change it into something we can answer then." Emilio suggested, "Has any of us seen Kyouya-nii-sama go on a rampage when someone is close to Tsunayoshi-sama?"

They all stopped to think about it. Mitsuki nodded, "I can think of one incident."

A moment of silence enveloped them. Emilio looked at Mitsuki and asked, "Can't talk about it?"

Mitsuki shook his head, "Nope. It'll ruin RVD's plot."

"But still… at least someone verified it." Emilio said, taking a paper out of the box, "Next question is from… Lala-tan: _Does Mitsuki have any fetishes or kinky streaks? Like BDSM or cosplay?_"

They all stopped once more and looked at Emilio. Emilio felt their stares and coughed awkwardly, "That's what's written here."

"I'm not surprise that someone asked that just…" Mitsuki tried to stop laughing, "The fact that it was Emi-nii that read it."

They began to laugh as Emilio covered his face with his hand. Makoto grinned, "You are so screwed, Cavallone."

"Watch your tongue, Miura." Emilio warned, smiling beautifully at him. Makoto shivered and looked away.

"As for Lala-tan's question… I guess… cosplay? I mean, we haven't tried BDSM althoug-"

"Too much information, Aniue!" Murasaki yelled, covering Mitsuki's mouth from continuing. Mitsuki took the box from Nataniele and took the last paper. His eyes widened as he read what was written and looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki, who had read what was inside the last paper, shrugged and motioned Murasaki to remove his hand from his mouth. Murasaki placed his hands to his side and Mitsuki grinned at everyone.

"Well then, that concludes our corner for this side-track. Stay tune for next time." Mitsuki said then faced Nataniele, Emilio and Makoto, "Now, scram."

"Woah, what about the last paper?" Makoto asked, unsure why his boss would suddenly stop. Mitsuki smiled at him.

"Oh? This? It's just a scribble. Probably got caught up while our authoress was hurrying…" Mitsuki lied but no one noticed it. Makoto nodded and they began leaving. Once the only people inside the room were Mitsuki, Mutsuhi and Murasaki, Mitsuki sighed and read the last paper out loud, "This is from UKELICOUS-"

"I thought it was a scribble?" Mutsuhi asked.

Murasaki coughed and replied, "It's a question that we shouldn't ask to anyone outside this room."

"Oh." Mutsuhi nodded in understanding as he let Mitsuki continue.

"_Directed to Mutsuhi-kun, would you let Mitsuki-san and Murasaki-san doubly penetrate you? Or would you it be too much?_"

Mutsuhi blushed and backed away, "I-I-I… I…"

Murasaki looked outside to make sure no one was listening before turning to face Mutsuhi. Mitsuki smiled gently at the blushing boy and said, "It's a yes or no question, Mutsuhi. I just want you to say what you truly feel."

"And Mitsuki-san won't be mad at me?"

"Of course not."

"And Murasaki-san won't hate me?"

Murasaki blinked and nodded, "I won't hate you… ever…"

"Then…

…

…

Yes…"

Wait…

WHAT?!

This concludes Deci-Decimo Ask An-

"WAIT! Why are you cutting it off aga-"

-ything CORNER! We wait for your questions!

"Don't cut it like that, dammit!"

Shut up, Samuele.

gomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasai

Author's End Rants: Okay… where to start… -bows lowly- I'm SO, SO, SORRY! Things got out of hand but there is no real excuse for my months of silence. So, again, I'm so sorry. A lot of you probably hate me now for doing such a thing but… ahhhh… yeah… just don't hate my stories. Hate the sender, not the messenger. Hahahaha… hahahaha… Oh, and as you can see, RVD-Side-Track would probably get more serious now. Since there's an actual plot…

Re-To-Re Corner:

RuByMoOn17: Include more bonus tracks? Hmmm… I'll try if I can and I hope you enjoyed _more revelations _in RVDecimo-sama. –grins-

MsDuck: Sure, let your OC come out and play. –grins- Makoto needs a new playmate anyway… -dodges the flame attributed flame directed at her- Kyyaa! Stop!

Hamtaro-chan: How can I start… Hmm… I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you in YM. Things… got out of hand… hahahahaha… -bows down head- Sorry… I'll make it up to you. I promise.

Kei: Thank you for your complements. –grins- And I just can't just get over the fact that Kyoko looks a lot like Nana so it got me thinking that maybe Kyoko acts more like Nana in the future. Hahaha.

Tsuki no Akebono: Ririadol is one of my favorite doujins circles. –grins- I just love how uke Tsuna is and how hot Hibari looks and acts.

icannotspeakenglish: I love Bel and Fran's interactions during the manga. I can actually see a love triangle between Fran, Bel and Mammon. Hahahaha. And… fainting's good. It means I did a good job. –grins-

Lala-tan: Yeah, Mutsuhi in a gothic Lolita or sweet Loli will definitely look cute. –nods—nods- And I'm sorry for not even being able to IM you. –cries-

UEKLICIOUS: Hahaha, another bonus… Hmmm… We shall see… -thinks about it while smirking- And Longchamp will make an appearance in Stories For My Dear. I already included him in No Room For Selfishness so, yeah, he'll make an appearance. –grins- And I realized too late that I screwed Basil's way of talking. –groans- And everybody loves oblivious Yamamoto. –grins-

Princess Hikari of Chrono: Actually, Setsuna-kun is not a descendant because they do not share the same kanji(s). Uhh… I explained the difference of Setsuna's and Tsuna's last names in side-track 11 (or chapter 6). –smiles- And Mitsu-kun fighting for Mu-chan's hand in marriage? Kufufufu, part of the real plot lies on who Mitsu-kun will fight over Mu-chan. –gasps- I've said too much!

Rin. A.: Yes, I remember you. –smiles- Long time no heard. –laughs- Anyway, I hope you still read this and I'm sorry for being so late.

ohlordies: Thank you for loving the chapter and don't say that. Having someone that you think is awesome should inspire you to become better. (I know because I have one myself. There are times where I feel that I can never walk besides him, just… always behind him.) Anyway! Don't give up-desu! I'll be rooting for you! –smiles- And about the proposal… -grins- You don't want to marry me. I'll make your life unbearable. (according to my friends –grins-)

xXxSmidgexXx: -sniffs- Thank you for loving What Money Can Buy and my omake for Old Habits as well as crying in Cracks on the Mirror. You don't know how much it means for you to cry. (and I'm not being a saddist…)

Sephony: A sequel for Cracks on The Mirror… hmmm… -thinks about it- I don't… know… if I can… although a first person POV, maybe… when I have the time.

Hibird1332: -laughs- A lot of people enjoyed chapter 18 of RVDecimo-sama. Guess I did a good work then. –grins- And don't worry, this will not be the end of RVD Sidetracks… -looks around- A lot of people will kill me if I don't finish it. –looks at Mitsuki warily as Mitsuki simply smiled- -shivers-

SheDreamsFiction: Don't worry, the next chapter of Stories For My Dear is about to be finished. –grins-

ladystorykeeper: Yeah, I was thinking of just doing that. –nods—nods- -grins- But for Hibari's POV, hmmm… since Stories For My Dear is being told by Amami, most probably she got it from both of her parents and maybe the guardians and Reborn.

Bernkastel: Hahaha, I didn't expect anyone to find that out so soon. –tsk- I thought I covered all of my tracks. –grins- Its actually part of the plot but I'll give you a hint. Uni did say that and Uni is never wrong… yet… -grins- But to keep you from thinking otherwise, Amami is a girl.

Doseimotsuko: I'm so sorry for not being able to update for so long. I know because you're one of the people who enjoys reading my works. Sorry… -bows head- And Xanxus got in time for me to place him in the latest chapter of RVDecimo-sama, sadly Dino does not. –sniffs-

silentxangel: more Mukuro? Hmm… We shall see. I do love that pineapple stalker. –grins- And I don't have a beta yet but I someone asked if I wanted one. Let me get back at you on that later… -starts sorting her inbox- (Seriously?! This much spasm?!!)

Yah Linh: Well… I enjoy making stories that are interconnected with one another (and I love anemones –cough- don't mind that) so, hehehehe. Amami probably got some of those information from someone else like Kusakabe or Reborn. You don't really have to see the connection or hurt your brain too much trying to find it. It'll all be explained in due time and… -grins- Mitsuki being the unnamed boy? –grins- We'll see.

H. Veldargone: Tsuna being a girl is really kyaa inducing. –grins-

Jaime: Don't worry, there will be more Stories For My Dear. –grins-

TheKurot: Thanks for thinking Stories For My Dear rocks. And I really enjoyed writing about Hibari tapping Tsuna on the forehead. I just find being tapped on the forehead by a tonfa as cute. –laughs- And yes, it is love between the three. (I love Chrome so, that in turn, makes everyone love Chrome –grins-)

Moons-Chan: Hibari watching her every move? Well, Hibari seems to be attracted to Tsuna. –grins- And yes, RVDecimo-sama will be more interesting so stay tune.

anjuri: Thank you for your complements and fem!Tsuna stories are really cute.

Niki-Uni: Well, being confuse is normal because I tried to give hints without being that obvious. Hahaha, just stay tune as I unfold the story. –grins- And if that doesn't help, you can always ask where you're confused at and I'll try and answer them.

wind-master-redmoon: Thank you and please wait for just some more and I'll post the second chapter of Stories For My Dears as soon as I can. –grins- And Tsuna will be busy although… -smiles enigmatically- it may not be a good thing…

bigkitty-chan: Thank you for thinking 'There is No Room For Selfishness' was cute and 'Cracks on The Mirror' (no matter how uncannon it is now) is one of my most favorite one-shots too. –grins-

shizuke: Hahaha, thanks, -grins- Of course Tsuna would pick Kyouya! –nods while grinning-

MisikaChan: Really? –blushes- Thank you for such a compliment. I really love it when someone was touched by my insane works. –smiles- And I hope you enjoyed my lastest chapter of RVDecimo-sama.

Toonytwilight: Thank you for loving There is No Room For Selfishness. –grins-

crazydeadbutaliveperson: Actually, there is a sequel entitled 'Stories For My Dear' for 'There is No Room for Selfishness'. And if you want a preggy Tsuna, it's part of the plot of 'In a World Where We…'

shadowninja-yuna: Hibari just seems like the type to do such a thing and Iemitsu really strikes me as that sort of father. –laughs-

XxTypoMasterxX: -grins- You read Little One at 2 am?! Woah… -grins- Thanks for thinking it was cute.

melikeyou: According to my teacher in high school, same sex marriage is legal in Spain but if that's not true, blame my teacher, not me. –grins- Anyway, putting that aside. Tsu-chan being afraid is like a pedo-magnet with a hundred kilometer radius! That's how cute he is. –grins-

taiyoukai-chan: Thank you for thinking it was clever. –grins- Nobody can ever hate Tsuna! He's too cute for that!

merissala: Hibari being a pedo and Mukuro being a creep is the testament to Tsuna's moe power. –grins-

Sokua: Thank you for loving my work and appreciating (even if you consider that as understatement, for me it's more than enough to make my day –sniff-) my writing. I plan on continuing RVDecimo-sama as soon as I can so please stay tune. –grins- And Little One was supposed to be painfully sweet tooth-ache inducing cute. –grins-

yaoi fan ;D: Thank you for thinking Little One was a really good story and for reading What Money Can Buy over and over and over again. –grins- And, I know this would seems so evil, but thank you for choking on water… -stops- Yeah… That sounded so wrong in so many levels. –smiles sheepishly-

lessira: Woah! I had that much typos in What Money Can Buy? –laughs- Thanks for telling me. I really appreciate it when people tell me my typos because, like you said, it will help us get better. –grins- Like that saying goes: 'learn from your mistakes'.

I (heart) 1827: (I couldn't make the black heart thing, sorry –grins apologetically-) Go into details? –grins- Well… I can do that… but then What Money Can Buy would become rated M. –laughs-

doggychow1122334: Thank you for thinking Tsu-chan was cute in What Money Can Buy. –grins-

chazsvp: -grins- Actually the drunkenGuardianxTsuna is part of RVDecimo-sama's plot since all of the hinted happenings in both U. Rev and U. Vis are for RVDecimo-sama. –grins- But thank you for all of your compliments. –grins- I always thought the Unexpected Series were a bit short but thanks. While You Sleep would always be one of my most favorite one-shots because… well… I love it like how a mother loves her child. –grins-

xBunni: Thank you for thinking U. Vis was cute and liking it.

HibariKyoya4ever: Thank you for your compliments, they mean a lot (especially since there are a lot of great 1827 authors out there). And I am planning my own story, I just don't have time to do it. –laughs-

Unknown-Noutan: Hahaha, thank you for thinking it was interesting. Stay tune because Vongola still holds a secret about the Sawada (especially about Shion-hime) –grins-

windam2611: -seriously- Understood. –grins- Don't worry, I updated RVDecimo-sama and I plan on continuing as soon as I can.

SilentSnowDreamer: Of course Tsuna misses Hibari a lot. –grins- But for the plot and for my sadistic pleasure, I won't just bring Hibari back for a bit. –smiles maniacally-

SweatDrop: … -bows lowly- I'm so… SO… sorry for not being able to update any sooner. I did not forget this series. My stufftoy hedgehog would not let me. –sniffs- -sniffs- And 8059 moments that doesn't involve yelling? There is one but you'll have to watch patiently for it. –smiles sadly-

Kamikaze-Rein: -gasp- Underage and already reading an M-rated fanfic? –tsk, tsk, tsk- -grins- Well, I'm underage and I'm already writing an M-rated fanfics. –laughs- And thank you for liking RVDecimo-sama even if you hate Tsuna. –smiles-

Inugirlz: Thank you very much for your complements! Coming from a lazy person (like me), it means a lot. –grins-

skullsnpocky: You're the first one to actually fend the connection of Yamamoto catching him –laughs-. And researching what anemones mean? –smiles- I applaud you! –thumbs up- You're actually catching the hints I've been lying here and there. –smiles-

Pedo-Heart: So… Do you still think Hibari's too OOC? –fidgets- I always find Hibari as one of the hardest person to write about in a fanfic…

'[Rabbits Galore]': I also love Ririadoll! For my daily dose of 1827 smut, Ririadoll is one of my favorite! –grins- And is there an English of Hibari-hime and the seven Tsuna? I only have the raw version but I still understood it anyway. –laughs-

Geminirose: I'm sorry if I responded too late and you already know this but the past Tsuna POV is in Unexpected Revelation. –smiles-

SoulReaper Rukia: Ah, that question. Actually, if you read RVDecimo-sama, they have already started their relationship. –grins- And Hibari explained in U. Rev. that nothing has changed because it had been accounted for. –grins-

KATEKYO_FAN: Umm… I'm not sure if you know so don't hate me if you do and I sound like an idiot for saying this. U. Visit is accompanied by my other fic Unexpected Revelation and the sequel/prequel to both of them is Raising Vongola Decimo-sama. –grins-

muumuu122: Thank you for liking it. –grins-

akuma-river: Don't worry it isn't incest. –grins- I hope RVDecimo-sama's new chapter cleared it up.

Shen3: Yeah, While You Sleep is one of my most angst fanfic (probably top 2… I still think There is No Room For Selfishness is top 1). As for more… -grins- Well, While You Sleep is connected to RVDecimo-sama… -grins-

kikirin: -bows lowly- I'm sorry for not being able to update as soon as I can. –sniffs- I cannot beg for more forgiveness because a part of me don't think I deserve it. –sniffs-

codename000: Thank you for loving RVDecimo-sama. –grins-

CuteFoxKitLee: Thank you for having RVDecimo-sama as your favorite. –sniffs- And don't worry, I'm planning of updating it as soon as I can. –grins-

rhapsodicoutburst: Thank you for checking my other stories and… -grins- Maraming salamat sa pag-isip na maganda ang aking mga storya. –grins-

Kei: I think I screwed Basil's way of talking but I like that line as well. –grins- And Setsuna-kun can't be a descendant of either of them because his Sawada is written differently. –smiles- But Setsuna-kun and Tsuna are related… in a sense. At least, they have some kind of connection.

Sora. Arashi: I updated RVDecimo-sama as well and thank you for finding my characterization of Tsuna as nice. –grins-

Next Side-Track: Sawada and _Sawada_


	9. Sawada and Sawada

Side-Track 13: Sawada and Sawada

Warning: Sudden seriousness… and the beginning of a real plot –gasp-

Side-Track 13: Sawada and Sawada

"Mu-chan! What happened to you?" Sawada Kyoko, Mutsuhi's loving and caring mother, gasped as Mutsuhi entered their house drenched from head to foot. Mutsuhi chuckled softly and tried to reassure his mother.

"I'm fine, mother. I just…" Mutsuhi blushed, "I just happened to come by some bad luck."

During the trip back from Amakura, Mutsuhi's clothes had already dried while he was in the bus but, unfortunately, Namimori had a little rain spell. Mutsuhi, having nothing but a few yens and his student id, had to run from the bus stop to their house against the falling rain.

"Mou, this is why I asked you to bring an umbrella." Kyoko scolded softly, drying Mutsuhi's hair with a towel. Mutsuhi blushed once more.

"Ah… I can take care of it, mom." Mutsuhi said, taking the towel from Kyoko's gentle hands. Kyoko sighed and nodded.

"If you say so…" Kyoko sighed, "Take a bath before you get a cold."

"Yes, mom." Mutsuhi nodded, rushing towards their bathroom. Kyoko sighed once more and began to prepare some tea for her son. While Mutsuhi was in the bathroom, the doorbell rang. Kyoko walked towards the front door.

"Please wait a minute." Kyoko called out as she grabbed the doorknob. Turning it, Kyoko peeked and smiled at the young man outside, "Mako-chan."

Makoto grimaced at the nickname but said nothing, "Good evening, Sawada-san."

Kyoko giggled as she opened the door, "Please, there is no need to be so formal with me. Are you looking for Mu-chan?"

"Was he able to return safely?" Makoto asked, earning a cute nod from Kyoko.

"You know, Mako-chan… if you're so worried about Mu-chan, why don't you just show yourself to Mu-chan?" Kyoko giggled as she continued, "Although the whole 'protecting-from-the-shadows' is cute."

Once more, Makoto grimaced but kept quiet. For a short moment of silence, Makoto stared at his mother's best friend before sighing, "I came here because I have a message from Eleventh."

"From Mitsu-kun?" Kyoko's smile faltered as she looked at Makoto with concern in her eyes, "How is that child doing?"

"Eleventh's…" Makoto searched for a safe word to use, "… doing okay…"

"I visited Mama and Papa yesterday. Is it true that Mi-kun has yet to visit them since he moved out?" Kyoko asked.

"I hope that you will be able to tell Eleventh's grandparents that it is not his intention to hurt their feelings. The… current turn of events has left him with no choice." Makoto's fists closed as he looked away, "Eleventh has to bear the shame of being unable to use the name his parents gave him. It… has been hard to him."

Kyoko's eyes glistened in concern, "That child… He's just like his father."

"His father?"

"He tries to do everything by himself." Kyoko sighed, "Even though there are those that wish to help him."

"That's why I'm by his side." Makoto replied, his eyes showing his unfaltering determination and loyalty, "Even though Eleventh has ordered me to stop following him, I will not stop. I will become Eleventh's strength."

Kyoko smiled at Makoto, "You really take so much from your parents, Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled back, "Thank you, Sawada-san."

"Well? What was Mitsu-kun's message?" Kyoko asked, returning to the topic at hand. Makoto's smile faltered and he faced Kyoko with a serious expression.

"The Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is currently missing." Kyoko gasped and covered her mouth.

"Tsuna-kun…?"

"At the moment, there is no indication that he had been captured or otherwise. My dad, Yamamoto Takeshi, is currently looking for any leads while father… I mean, Gokudera Hayato is currently acting as Vongola's support. If the Tenth is not found soon enough, Vongola had agreed to being led by Tenth's guardians and the Arcobaleno." Makoto continued although he knew that Kyoko was focused on the fact that the Tenth was missing. Makoto dreaded the words that came out, "Although it is a mere speculation, there had been rumors that Tenth may have been captured by a rival family."

"But… that's impossible. Tsuna-kun is strong."

"That is why it is still a speculation." Makoto continued, nodding reassuringly to Kyoko, "But… Tenth's disappearance has reached the entire mafia world. Looking at the worst possible scenario, Eleventh has asked of you, Sawada Kyoko, and your entire family to stay in the Sawada household until we control the situation."

"Sawada household? To mama and papa?" Kyoko asked, earning a nod from Makoto.

"One of the guardians is already on their way back to Japan. As of the moment, it would be wise if all of Tenth's Famiglia stay in the same place." Makoto continued, "And… concerning Sawada Mutsuhi…"

"Yes?" Makoto and Kyoko stiffened as Mutsuhi walked towards them, wearing an overly-large t-shirt and shorts as he dried his hair. Makoto looked at Mutsuhi and coughed.

"Sawada Mutsuhi…" Makoto looked at Mutsuhi seriously, "Although the head of prefects has forgiven your tardiness, I must ask that you never repeat it."

"Eh?" Mutsuhi blinked before bowing, "I'm so sorry!"

"For that purpose, I have come here to ask that you do not return to school for a few weeks."

"Am… Am I… being suspended?" Mutsuhi asked fearfully.

Makoto shook his head, "That's not it. I'm asking this because of your condition."

"I-I-I'll be fine! Please do not concern yourself with my… condition…"

"But Sawada Mutsu-"

"Please let me go to school." Mutsuhi pleaded, bowing lowly to Makoto. Makoto grimaced once more and Kyoko smiled sadly.

Kyoko whispered to Makoto's ear, "Can't you let him go to school? I mean, he really wants to go."

Makoto gritted his teeth, "I can't see why one would want to go to that shit-hole."

Kyoko giggled and whispered in a teasing voice, "You sure you want to say it like that? Mitsu-kun may not forgive you."

Makoto looked at Kyoko with frightened eyes and whispered, "T-T-That was a slip of the tongue! Please don't tell Eleventh!"

Kyoko giggled once more and walked towards her son, placing her hands on each of Mutsuhi's shoulders, "Then… may you please allow my son to continue going to school?"

"But Ele-"

Makoto could not finish that sentence as Mutsuhi began looking at him with eyes that Makoto swore could have made even that frightening man they call Xanxus feel uncomfortable. Makoto tried to look away but it did not help as he could still feel Mutsuhi's eyes staring at him, pleading him to look back and give in to him, pleading him and threatening him that if he did not comply, Mutsuhi would cry. Makoto began to curse inwardly. This boy was frightening in some way, being able to use such a thing unconsciously. With a frustrated sigh, Makoto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Then… I'll be looking for your attendance tomorrow, Sawada Mutsuhi."

Mutsuhi smiled and nodded, "Thank you very much, senpai!"

Makoto walked away reluctantly, his mood becoming worse as he saw Mutsuhi and Kyoko waving at him. With a forced smile, Makoto waved back briefly before sighing once more. Makoto began to run away from the Sawada household and ran his way towards their school.

Lighted only by the moonlight, Namimori Middle School seems more frightening but, to Makoto, what made the school seem more frightening were the consequences of his report. Makoto walked towards the discipline office, once known as the reception room, and stopped before the close door. Makoto gulped and closed his eyes, turning the knob and opening the door. Makoto opened his eyes and prepared himself.

Basked only by the moonlight, the silver hue of the man's eyes were more prominent, causing his caramel eyes to glistened in an amber-like hue. The man was leaning on the window as his back was facing outside yet his head was cast sideways, staring at the moon. The first two buttons of his shirt was undone and his jacket was simply placed over his shoulders. Makoto could not find the words to say as the man reached out a hand towards the nightly sky, a silver ring with a purple stone placed on top glistening as it was basked with the moonlight. The man's eyes softened and he lowered his hand as if disappointed by something. The man turned towards Makoto and smiled, "It seems a little late to come here, Makoto. And by the looks of it, you seemed to have run quite a mile."

Makoto blushed and saw his reflection on a mirror by the corner. He looked haggard and he only realized that he had been breathing heavily. Makoto tried to regain his composure, cursing inwardly for letting his Eleventh see him in this state. While Makoto was busy trying to look more presentable, he stopped when he smelled something quite familiar. Makoto turned in time to see the man sitting on the chair as he opened the lid of a cup ramen. Makoto's eyes widened and he rushed towards the man, "ELEVENTH!"

The man blinked as his cup ramen was took away by Makoto in a very swift motion. Turning towards Makoto, the man smiled in amusement and asked, "Would you also like one, Makoto?"

Makoto sighed and looked at the man seriously, "Eleventh. This is not good for your health."

The man frowned slightly and tried to grab the cup ramen, "Well, it's not like I have any choice. It was either that or another one of those micro-convi-foods."

Leave it to Eleventh to make a nickname for those foods that you can buy in a convenient store that only had to be heated in a microwave before eating. Makoto grimaced as he tried to keep the cup ramen away from the man, "Well, those 'micro-convi-foods' are at least better than this."

The man sighed once more and leaned back to his chair, "I've been eating them for so long. Can a man not ask for a change in food for a day?"

"That's why I brought you this, Eleventh." Makoto replied, taking a pink wrapped box from his bag. Makoto placed the box on the table and looked at the man with concern in his eyes, "Well, it's still warm, I hope. I wanted to give it to you as soon as I can but you did order me to drop by Sawada Mutsuhi's house."

The man took the pink cloth off and opened the box. A simple obento greeted him. The rice was in one side with grated daikon on top. On the other side were a mix of vegetables and meat, the fragrance suggests that they had been stir-fried, and some other ingredients that were wrapped in eggs. The man held his chopsticks and took one of the vegetables. With a small smile, the man ate it and looked at Makoto, "Haru-nee…"

Makoto nodded and threw the cup ramen on the trashcan. It may be a waste but he will not let his Eleventh eat it while he was still around. The man began to eat silently, a small smile on his face while his eyes seem distant. Makoto sat on the couch and let the man eat in silence. When all was left on the obento was a slice of crab stick wrapped in a layer of soft egg, the man closed his eyes and asked Makoto, "So… what did Kyoko-nee say?"

Makoto looked back at the man and replied solemnly, "She was concern in what had happened to the Tenth. And… Sawada Mutsuhi…"

"Sawada Mutsuhi?" the man turned towards Makoto, opening his eyes. He waited patiently as Makoto frowned then sighed before frowning again.

"I could not stop him from coming to school." Makoto reported, "I'm sorry, Eleventh. He was… more persuasive than I imagined. I underestimated him."

The man looked back at the obento and poked the egg with his chopsticks. Smiling sardonically, the man said, "I guess I could imagine how you failed. Maybe… this is also inevitable."

"Eleventh?" Makoto called out. The man picked the egg from the obento and looked at it.

"It's strange. No matter how much we covered the crab stick, we still know it's there."

"Well… it's because we can taste it." Makoto replied. The man turned his eyes towards Makoto and smirked.

"Nothing can truly be hidden." The man said. He ate the egg-covered crab stick and placed the chopsticks down. Leaning back, the man asked Makoto, "Tell me, Makoto. What do you think is the best defense?"

"Hmmm…" Makoto closed his eyes, "A formidable fortress with more than five layers of security."

The man smirked once more, "But unfortunately we do not have such a thing. Well… there is something of the like underneath Namimori but can you stand such a thing, Makoto? Waiting day and night, encased in steel walls, away from the world?"

Makoto grimaced, "I could care less of other people, Eleventh."

"True. So true…" The man closed his eyes and turned his face away from Makoto, "Unfortunately, if we were to hide like you say, what would happen to Namimori?"

"What… would happen to Namimori?" Makoto tried to imagine what the man may mean by that. The man could feel that Makoto could not truly comprehend what he meant and sighed.

"I have lost a lot of things." The man explained, his voice void of any indication of what he may feel, "Truth be told, I did it with free will. I also did it because it was needed. Stripping the name my parents gave me, leaving the warmth of those who loved me… Tell me, Makoto. What do I still have? I cannot use the name I was given. I cannot be with those that love me. What do I have left?"

Makoto looked at the man seriously, "You have me, Eleventh."

The man smirked, "That has too many implications, Makoto. You might want to clarify that."

Makoto blushed, losing his composure, as he stuttered, "W-w-what I meant was that- Well… I-I-I-"

Makoto gave up and groaned, slapping his forehead briefly. Makoto inhaled and looked back to the man seriously, "What I meant is that there are a lot of people here that still wish to be with you, Eleventh. You have the entire discipline committee practically worshipping you. You have this school that you keep in order. The entire town may not remember your real name, but they still pay respect to you as 'Kusakabe Kyoushin'. And, even if you say that you have left them, they still love you. Maman and Papan are still waiting for you. And… well… he may not remember who you are but, if what had transpired on Amakura is to be take in consideration, there is still something between the two of you."

The man turned back to Makoto and opened his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, "Really, Makoto. There is no need for such a speech. You could have answered me with one word."

"One word?" Makoto repeated what the man said. The man stood and walked towards the window.

"What do I have left?" The man repeated his questions. He placed a hand on the window before turning back to Makoto, "Namimori."

"Namimori?"

"Yes." The man smiled, "This town holds too many memories to those that loves me and to those that I love. Namimori, who holds all I hold dear, is all I have left."

"But Eleventh… Italy-"

The man cut Makoto off, closing his eyes, "Italy has too many lovers. Too many lovers to please, too many lovers that wishes for my demise. Italy, as far as I am concern, has turned her back away from me."

"Eleventh…"

"But Italy has not turned her back towards Otto-sama." The man opened his eyes once more, "Vongola is one of her most precious lover and Italy loves Vongola as much as Vongola loves her. Don't worry, Makoto. I plan on making Italy love me as well."

The man turned away from the window and leaned back, "But at the moment, I must protect Namimori. Namimori who loves me as both Hibari Mitsuki and Kusakabe Kyoushin… Namimori… who has never betrayed me…"

"For that reason… as much as it pains me, I will have to become a demon for a few weeks." The man smiled sardonically, "If he begins to hate me, then so be it."

61616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161

"Mu-chan. Mu-chan." Mutsuhi groaned as he was shook lightly. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the kind old woman that greeted him.

"Good morning, maman." Mutsuhi greeted as he got up. The old woman had graying auburn hair and kind eyes. Nodding softly, the old woman smiled back at him.

"Good morning to you too, Mu-chan. Breakfast is ready." The old woman told him as she began walking slowly out of his room. Mutsuhi nodded.

"I'll be right down." Mutsuhi replied as he walked towards the shower. It had been two days since his family suddenly decided to live with the Sawadas. Mutsuhi seems to remember bits and pieces of meeting them before but that was as far as he could recollect. His mother had introduced the old couple as Maman and Papan but their real names were Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu. Iemitsu was supposedly a retired oil worker while Nana was a housewife. He turned the shower off and began drying himself. While he was putting his school uniform on, Mutsuhi frowned as he remembered how his mother had explained it. His mother had said that she wanted to be with them for a while but Mutsuhi could feel that she wasn't truly explaining everything. And the call they received from his father only put grease on the fire Mutsuhi call curiosity.

"_Things are a bit hectic here in Italy so I may not be able to come home for a bit. We… we still can't find him…"_

Who was the 'him' his father talked about? Whoever it was, his mother looked so concern, as if this 'him' was someone so special. Mutsuhi checked his bag before leaving his room. After he closed the door to his room, he looked at the room on his left. The door was closed, as it was ever since he had been here. Once, Mutsuhi decided to peek inside. It had been a simple room and Mutsuhi wondered who may have been using it. The only thing that seemed out of place in an otherwise simple room was a picture frame. What had been quite weird about it was the fact that there was no picture inside the frame. Mutsuhi had wanted to investigate some more but someone caught him while on the act.

"Mutsuhi-kun?" Mutsuhi flinched and looked down. By the door leading to the dining table, a young man with golden brown hair looked at him with a kind smile, "Breakfast is getting cold."

"Ah, Fuuta-san…Sorry." Mutsuhi smiled apologetically and rushed towards the dining table. As usual, breakfast was served by his mother and Nana, who greeted him with a kind smile once more. Iemitsu was also on the dining room, drinking a cup of tea. Mutsuhi ate in silence as a conversation about the sudden increase of the price of meat became the main topic of the Sawadas. His mother seems so comfortable with them that Mutsuhi wondered if they were related in some way. Mutsuhi excused himself and told them he should be going to school. As he began to walk towards school, Mutsuhi reminded himself.

There were a lot of people with the last name of Sawada in Japan alone. What was the possibility that all of them were related with each other? Not to mention, the way their Sawada was written was quite different to how Fuuta-san and his family's Sawada was written.

"I'm just thinking too much into it." Mutsuhi said to himself as he saw the gate of his school. Another boring day as Sawada Mutsuhi…

136113611361136113611361136113611361136113611361136113611361

As usual (and as expected), school was pretty much boring. This was one of those days that Mutsuhi wished he had just done what Makoto had asked two days ago. But he shook that thought away as he remembered how endangered he was with his current attendance. The bell finally rang, indicating that school was over for now. Mutsuhi sighed and began gathering his notebooks. Mutsuhi flinched as he was pricked by something from underneath the table. Mutsuhi looked and frowned as it was a thumbtack taped to one of his notebooks. Looking up, he noticed some of the girls in one corner looking at him before giggling. Mutsuhi forced a smile and continued packing. After he had finished packing, Mutsuhi was about to walk out of the classroom when one of those girls called out to him, "Sawada-kun."

Mutsuhi turned back and saw the malicious smile on their faces, "Be sure to make sure you have your math notebook."

Another one of them grinned, "Oh! Sawada-kun, did you know that the school pool is still open?"

After that comment, they all laughed and Mutsuhi walked out of the room. As soon as he was by the stairs, Mutsuhi opened his bag once more. Mutsuhi frowned slightly as he could not see his math notebook inside. Sighing, Mutsuhi began walking towards the school pool, a slight frown decorating his youthful face. Just as those girls hinted, he saw a notebook floating on the water. Mutsuhi placed his bag on the ground and began taking his shoes off. As he was about to take his socks off, Mutsuhi stopped when he heard someone behind him, "What are you doing?"

Mutsuhi squealed and fell. Looking behind him, he saw his senpai wearing nothing but a pair of simple black swimming trunks while holding a white towel with his left hand. Mutsuhi blushed and looked away, stuttering, "I'm… I'm j-ju-just… Uhhh…"

His senpai smirked and walked towards the pool. He stopped and turned back towards Mutsuhi, "Is that notebook yours?"

Mutsuhi blushed and nodded lightly, unable to answer him verbally. He heard his senpai sigh and Mutsuhi closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look at him. Mutsuhi opened his eyes when he heard a splashing sound. Turning towards the pool, Mutsuhi noticed something moving from underneath. The figure rose and Mutsuhi's blush reddened when he saw his senpai was holding his notebook. Floating towards him, his senpai placed his hand on the end of the pool. He brought Mutsuhi's notebook from the pool and presented it to Mutsuhi in a nonchalant manner. Mutsuhi blinked for a few minutes before crawling towards his senpai. Taking the notebook with trembling hands, Mutsuhi softly mumbled, "Thank you…"

His senpai smiled before diving under once more. Mutsuhi yelped as he was slightly sprayed by the water. Mutsuhi stood slowly, silently watching his senpai swim. Blushing furiously, Mutsuhi bowed in respect before picking his stuffs and running away in a hurry. As soon as his footsteps seemed like whispers in the wind, the man floated from under the water. As he stared at the reddish sky, the man called out, "Makoto."

Makoto appeared from the shower room. The man asked, "Are they here?"

"Yes." Makoto nodded, "Some of our members have reported a few suspicious individuals sighted all over Namimori. As I have suspected, some of them were wearing rings."

"And?"

"And…" Makoto looked away, "As Eleventh has predicted, they have taken the bait. They have been sighted in the school premise."

The man stood and walked towards the end of the pool. Makoto walked as well, picking the discarded towel on his way. He stood on one knee and offered the towel to the man as the man got out of the pool. The man took the towel and ordered, "As the Discipline Committee, we should do our job. We're proceeding according to plan. Kill anyone on sight. I'll take care of our bait."

Makoto nodded slightly and stood, leaving the man alone. The man threw the towel to the ground and covered his head. Growling softly, the man looked at the direction of the main school ground, "I'm sorry… Mutsuhi…"

136113611361136113611361136113611361136113611361136113611361

Mutsuhi looked back and blinked. Did he just hear someone call him? Mutsuhi shook his head and chuckled softly. He was hearing things again. Mutsuhi began to walk once more, trembling slightly as the deserted hallway of their school seemed frightening at the moment as the reddish sky was being engulfed by the nightly sky. Mutsuhi stopped when he heard footsteps. Mutsuhi gulped as the footsteps were coming in front of him. Then… it stopped…

Mutsuhi took a step backward, eyes intently staring at the empty hallway in front of him. Mutsuhi could feel his heart beating too fast for comfort. Mutsuhi took another step back. No sounds… Just him…

"Ah!" Mutsuhi threw himself to the ground, cradling his head. All of the windows broke in succession, starting from the direction the footsteps came from. Mutsuhi didn't even know why he suddenly did what he did but he was mildly relieved that he did. The glass shattered and only managed to graze his foot. If he had been standing, the damage could have been worse… much worse. Mutsuhi crawled away from the glasses, flinching as his palm was cut by one of the shards.

From the windows, three people were staring at Mutsuhi. It was the third floor… how can they be standing on the other side of the window?!

"Found him." One of them said, smiling maliciously. They entered the hallway through the window, Mutsuhi's eyes widening as they floated towards him. Under their feet, Mutsuhi saw red flames. Their Japanese had a slight accent and, from their complexion and faces, Mutsuhi could see they were not Asian. Maybe they were European or American. The footsteps begun once more and Mutsuhi saw another person approach them.

"Are you sure that this is the Eleventh?" One of them asked, glaring at Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi shivered under his glare.

The one who was walking answered for them, "Well, Vongola did not leave even a strand of hair. The only indication that there was even an Eleventh is that he's a male and he's most probably in Namimori. This boy's name is Sawada Mutsuhi."

"Mutsuhi?" One of them repeated, "I thought the name of the Eleventh is Mitsuki?"

The one who was walking shrugged, "Who knows. Mitsuki… Mutsuhi… It could have been a typo or something. Well, Vongola Decimo's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. His last name is Sawada. He should be it."

The last man who wasn't spoken shrugged, "Who cares? If he isn't the Eleventh, he should be connected to the real Eleventh. We'll just make him a warning, then."

"I like your idea. Now then…" The only man not floating clapped his hands and smiled, "Kill him."

They brought out their weapons. One of them was holding a huge sword, the entire blade engulfed in red flames. Another one of them was holding an axe which was also engulfed in red flames. The last one was holding a flail, the spiked ball and chain of the flame were engulfed in red flames. Mutsuhi couldn't move. It was as if his entire being refused his command.

He had to run.

He had to run.

They all began to float towards him, their weapons ready…

Run.

Run…

Run…

"AHHHH!!!" Mutsuhi closed his eyes and covered his ears.

Those scream…

It didn't belong to him…

Mutsuhi opened his eyes. He paled at the sight he saw. Around the man with the axe were purple clouds. Each of them had spikes that were all embedded onto the man. The man looked like he was taken by surprise, his eyes widened so much that it looked like it would fall off. His jaw was slacked as if in a middle of a scream. The axe he had been holding was on the floor, no longer engulfed in red flames. All of them were taken by surprise, no one could move. From the other side of the hall, a lone figure walked towards them. Mutsuhi recognized him immediately, "Kusakabe-senpai!"

"Kusakabe?" One of them repeated before smirking, "I remembered that Hibari Kyouya has a subordinate named Kusakabe. Well, that settles it."

He turned towards Mutsuhi once more, "So you are Vongola Undicesimo."

"That man is probably his Cloud guardian! Kill him!" He ordered. His senpai smirked and readied his tonfas. The tonfas were suddenly engulfed in purple flames.

"DIE!!!" The man with the flail yelled as he threw the spiked ball towards his senpai. His senpai side-stepped and hit the spiked ball with his tonfa. His senpai stopped in mid-strike and backed away. The man smirked, "Storm flame's attribute is destruction. I'll destroy all of your flames."

"HA!" His senpai crouched to evade the horizontal slash of the man with the huge sword. He backed away once more.

"Both of you are Storm flame-users." His senpai smirked and reached out his hand, "Come."

All of the purple cloud furiously turned towards his senpai, missing them by an inch. All of the clouds compressed into one and Mutsuhi couldn't believe his eyes when the clouds became a hedgehog. The very same hedgehog that Mutsuhi spent time with just two days ago…

The hedgehog hissed towards the men and his senpai dropped one of his tonfas. The ring on his finger was engulfed in purple flame. With a smirk, his senpai placed his close palm to the hedgehog, engulfing him in purple flame. The hedgehog hissed as his entire body was engulfed.

"Cloud flame's attribute is propagation." His senpai said, picking his tonfa once more and standing, "Can you destroy my partner?"

From the purple flames, various jets of clouds erupted, all directed at the two men. The man with the sword began to slash all the upcoming clouds. His senpai did not waste any time. While the two men were preoccupied trying to fight off the clouds that had began to surround them, he rushed towards them. The clouds opened up for his senpai, taking the two men by surprise. The one with the sword parried his tonfa but was not able to move in time as he was kicked on the stomach painfully. The man staggered backwards and was unable to block the tonfa directed at him. The man was hit on the jaw, causing him to fly slightly. Before he could reach the ground once more, spikes embedded from behind him. His senpai had hit him directly towards the spikes.

"You bastard!!!" The last remaining man yelled as he threw the spiked ball once more. The clouds moved in, swallowing the spiked ball. The man was momentarily thrown off-balance as the spiked ball was being swallowed. Another part of the clouds parted and his senpai dashed towards the man. Dashing behind the man, his senpai smirked.

"If you like your spiked ball so much, let me help you embrace it." He taunted as he hit the man on the back. The impact caused him to fly in front. The clouds parted and his spiked ball ricocheted back towards him. The man could not even scream as his spiked ball came in contact with his face. His senpai walked away from the clouds which had now taken the shape of a sphere. As soon as he was out of the sphere, all of the spikes embedded the two men once more.

The last remaining man growled, "All for the Eleventh boss of Vongola…"

His senpai smirked, "Let's get one thing straight, since you're probably going to be the last. If you decided to do this manhunt using the alphabets, it is no wonder that you made a mistake. You should have looked at the kanjis that make his name. His Sawada is written differently than Vongola Decimo's Sawada."

"What?"

"You shouldn't rely too much to alphabets in this country." His senpai continued, "The one you're looking for? He doesn't go with the name 'Sawada'. His name is…"

"Hibari Mitsuki."

136113611361136113611361136113611361136113611361136113611361

Deci-Decimo Ask ANYTHING Corner!

"Welcome once more to DDAAC." Mitsuki greeted, bowing slightly at them, "As you can see, we have decided to change scenery for once."

All of them were in one of Namimori Middle School's classroom. Other than Mitsuki, they were sitting on the chairs, wearing a Namimori uniform… well… other than Emilio who was still wearing a suit. Makoto, Murasaki and Mutsuhi were on the front row while Nataniele and Emilio occupied the sits behind them. In front of them was Mitsuki, wearing his Namimori uniform complete with the black jacket that has the Discipline armband on one of its sleeve. Mitsuki was sitting on the teacher's table, holding in his hand, the box filled with last chapter's questions. Mitsuki smirked, "Now, we have a lot of questions for this chapter and I would like Murasaki and Makoto to repeat what I have told them before we began."

"I promise not to use violence upon other people for this chapter." Makoto and Murasaki repeated what Mitsuki has told them. Mitsuki nodded and took out one paper from the box.

"Oh! This one is for me." Mitsuki laughed as he read the question, "icannotspeakenglish asked: '_other than Mutsuhi who is Mitsuki's favorite guardian? Or at least… the one he trusts the most?'_"

The guardians leaned in, curious with Mitsuki's answer. Mitsuki grinned, "I trust everyone. I mean… I really don't have any favorites. I mean…"

Mitsuki sheepishly grinned, "If I had a favorite then I wouldn't really be a good boss, right?"

Makoto looked like he was in the verge of tears, "Eleventh…"

Mitsuki chuckled and picked another piece of paper, "Next question is from… oh, Hamtaro-chan… Let's see… _'Does Mutsuhi have any fetishes himself? And is there anything he would say no to?'_"

Mitsuki turned his wooden stick, which appeared out of nowhere, and pointed it to Mutsuhi as he ordered in a teacher-like tone, "Sawada Mutsuhi, please answer the questions being presented.

"Y-Y-Yes!" Mutsuhi stood and fiddled as he looked at the ground while his cheeks became increasingly red as time pass by, "Well… I-I… I don't have any fetishes that… I know about… and I say no when I know that something is wrong or will hurt those I love dearly…"

Mitsuki stared at Mutsuhi before saying, "That's a boring answer."

"I'm sorry, Mitsuki-san." Mutsuhi apologized making Mitsuki laugh.

"I was joking. Well, let's see later if I can get you to say no to some… more interesting things… next question!" Mitsuki began to pick on the other pieces of papers still left but noticed Mutsuhi still standing, "You may sit down, Mutsuhi."

"Tha-Thank you." Mutsuhi sat down immediately.

"Next questions are from Lala-tan. Oh. I shouldn't have told you to sit down, Mutsuhi. Anyway! Question 1: _'Mut-chan! Have you ever rided Mitsuki? Cos' riding the uke the con-_"

"I HAVE NOT DONE SUCH THING!!!" Mutsuhi yelled before Mitsuki could finish the question. Mitsuki smirked as Mutsuhi began to blush, just like it was written in the question. Chuckling to himself, Mitsuki motioned Mutsuhi to sit down.

"We have not done anything like that… yet." Mitsuki clarified, making Mutsuhi blushed once more at the last word, 'But thank you, Lala-tan, for the idea."

"MITSUKI-SAN!!!"

"Question 2: '_MAKOTO~ MA-CHIN! When are you going to stop in denial and declare your love for PURPLE-tan? You know-_"

"What the fuck? Did she just call me Ma-chin?!" Makoto yelled.

Murasaki growled, "Who are you calling Purple-tan?"

"Well… your name does mean pur-"

"Nobody asked you, cockroach!" Murasaki hissed at Nataniele. Nataniele backed away and smiled apologetically.

"Don't you fucking call me Ma-chin! That's… That's a monkey!" Makoto yelled and pointed at Murasaki, "And I am not in denial. I fucking hate this brocon!"

Murasaki glared at Makoto, "My hatred towards you is greater than your feeble existence, dog."

"What was that, you fucking-" Makoto was about to light his ring when Mitsuki clapped his hands.

"Now, now, remember what I told you guys?"

"No violence…" Makoto and Murasaki growled and looked away from one another. Mitsuki chuckled.

"Honestly. The two of you act like something out of a yaoi manga."

"ELEVENTH!"

"ANIUE!"

Mitsuki sighed, "Shame… I didn't get to finish the second question. There's something about the two of you changing seme and uke po-"

"AH!" Mutsuhi stopped Mitsuki, "Next question please, Mitsuki-san. Please don't add oil to the fire!"

Mitsuki chuckled and continued, "Lala-tan's last question is: _'Tsunna! How have Hibari and you been doing lately? Any interesting stuff? Oh. Are you guys planning for another sibling for Mitsuki and Murasaki?'_"

Mitsuki blinked, "Well, considering that Otto-sama is currently missing in this chapter of Side-track, I think it's safe to assume that an interesting stuff that has happened is Otto-sama currently missing."

"I don't think that's the answer Lala-tan was looking for…" Mutsuhi commented.

"As for another sibling…" Mitsuki looked at Murasaki, "What do you think?"

"Che. This Butterfly-fucker would absolutely not want one because he's a brocon." Makoto commented, making Murasaki glare at him.

"Maybe it is you that does not want another sibling because you fear that Aniue would find finally find you worthless." Murasaki growled.

"_Finally_?!" Makoto glared at Murasaki, "You fucking- You're really pushing your luck."

Murasaki scoffed, "I beg to differ."

Emilio sighed and said to Mitsuki, "Please continue, Mitsuki. Don't pay attention… to these children."

Mitsuki nodded and took out the last remaining piece of paper and read, "This is from Rin. A. who has four questions. Question 1 is directed to me. _'Let's pretend that you were the uke type, if you have to choose a seme, what do you expect from him? Who, in your mafia family, would most likely be lucky person?'_"

"…" They all stared at Mitsuki who smiled at them.

"Hmm… I've never really thought about it. I mean, no offense… but no one in my immediate mafia family seem… well… seme enough to be my seme." Mitsuki grinned, "But what do I expect from him. Hm… Well… if I have to think of an answer, I guess… someone who can challenge me? I mean… out of all of Vongola, I think it would be…"

All of them leaned in to hear Mitsuki's answer. Mitsuki smiled, "I have no idea."

They almost fell from their chairs as Mitsuki began to read the second question, "The second question is for Makoto and Mutsuhi-"

"Mitsuki-san! Your avoiding the question!"

"Quite the contrary. I answered the question to the best of my ability."

"LIAR!"

"Anyway! '_To Mako-chan and Mutsu-chan: Besides from sweets and cakes, what kind of food do you like? And which do you prefer, junk food or healthy food… or… ahem… the other kind of food?'_"

"Umm…" Mutsuhi raised his hand, "What other kind of food does she mean? Something like rice or extravagant food?"

"It's better not to think about it. Just choose from the two choices." Murasaki suggested, knowing fully well what the _other _kind of food means.

"Okay…" Mutsuhi nodded, "Because of my weak body, most of what I eat other than cakes and sweets are fruits and vegetables. I rarely eat junk foods and… I like… well… I like pastas. What about you, Makoto-san?"

"I like sushi." Makoto replied, "And I guess… my mother's cooking. She's not the best but it's… you know… her cooking."

"Cute." Murasaki sarcastically commented, making Makoto glare at him.

"As for the junk or healthy food thing? I do not fucking care. I eat what I want to eat when I want to." Makoto leaned back to his chair, "I actually don't get girls who seems so obsess in eating healthy food just because of their weight."

"You shouldn't say that. Most of our readers are of the female gender." Emilio warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Makoto crossed his arms.

"Question 3 is for Emi-nii and Na-nii: _'What do you think of your father, Dino-san's clumsiness and the fact that your mother, Rika-san, is older than your father and the fact that your father used to be yoru half-brother, Hiba-chan's tutor AND the fact that I'm calling him Hiba-chan?'_"

"…" Nataniele blinked, "I'm sorry… what?"

"I was expecting a question or two but this…" Emilio sighed, "What do we think about our father…"

"Father is a very reliable man. I mean, he is clumsy but… well, I look up to him." Nataniele replied, smiling.

"As a father, he is certainly one of the best. As the boss of Cavallone, father does his best and his best is usually more than enough. The only thing I cannot approve is his casual relationship with that Varia." Emilio replied as well, "Mother… being older than father… certainly is more eccentric. I cannot understand why she does not act violently against his relationship."

Nataniele chuckled, "Well… mother seems to adore Squalo-san for some reason. I think Hiba-chan doesn't seem to suit Kiyo-nii-sama…"

Emilio sighed, "I do not understand why. And I have only heard that father tutored Kyouya-nii-sama but I never did ask both of them so I do not know the details. Please do not call Kyouya-nii-sama Hiba-chan… it does not sound right."

Nataniele blinked, "Father did? I never knew…"

"Maybe…" Mitsuki looked away, "Chichiue threatened Dino-jii to keep it a secret? Anyway! Last question is for Murasaki-"

"If it's another dog-related question, please do not bother asking, Aniue." Murasaki growled, making Mitsuki grin.

"Oh. This is a serious question… See, she even wrote: _'THIS IS SERIOUS! Do… you have a CRUSH on ERI-KUN?'_"

"…" Murasaki, for once, doesn't seem to look offended, "Where on earth did she manage to formulate such idea?"

Mitsuki shrugged, "Beats me, but a question is a question. Please answer, Murasaki."

Murasaki looked at Emilio for a moment before answering in a dead-panned voice, "No."

"Ouch. That was anti-climatic, you know. No berating or anything?"

"I do not see the point." Murasaki replied.

"Hmmm…" Emilio looked up, "I feel… uneasy…"

"Woah. Now that sentence can mean a lot of things." Mitsuki grinned, "Anyway. That ends our Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner. See you next chapter!"

"We wait for your questions." Mutsuhi smiled at the readers and bowed.

SMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMTSMT

Author's End Rants: I hope nobody hates Mitsuki after this chapter. Hahaha. Anyway, RVDSide-Track is finally getting more serious and… I hope I can finally introduce Nichiyo and Kiriku but that make take a while… (especially Kiriku). Anyway… next chapter: One of Tsuna's guardian makes an appearance. Whoever answers first and right gets a prize. Hahahahaha…

Re-To-Re Corner:

Sephony: Um… at the moment… I have yet to think of a sequel for Cracks on the Mirror since I felt as if I already completed it. –grins sheepishly-

Oceanmegami: It's weird as a few of you actually thought something has happened to me. –laughs- Don't worry, because of school, I won't be able to update like usual but I will update. –grins- Oh! And I love your fanarts! Especially Mitsuki. Thank you! –hugs-

Tsuki no Akebono: It's actually good to be back. –grins-

klok755: I'm not sure if this is 'soon' but I hoped you liked the new chapter. –grins sheepishly-

ToonyTwilight: Thank you for the compliment. Update may be slower than usual but I will update. –grins-

grak: Well… -smiles sheepishly- I guess my A/N last chapter was funny.

: You're welcome. I've been meaning to have a fluff chapter for Mi-kun and Mu-chan for quite some time now and the suspense of the last chapter was because of Supernatural. –grins-

Moons-Chan: Hahahaha, good to know I'm not the only one. –grins- I can only imagine how cute the hedgehog is actually and I know Xanxus and Hibari working together is like (OoO) but Xanxus is the one of the few people that can actually spend time with Hibari without being bitten to death… without a fight… -laughs-

-Skyz-Angels: I have no plans of discontinuing RVD so don't worry. –smiles apologetically- And that's actually one of the reasons why I made them work together. Xanxus-Hibari moments will be in next chapter. –grins mischievously-

RuByMoOn17: Hahaha, sorry it took so long to update. –smiles apologetically-

SweatDrop: I'll try my best to update faster but… less complicated… -looks up- I don't know if I can… I'll try. –grins-

H. Veldargone: There something deeper between Shion-hime and Yoshitsuna (Well… They are twins) and their relationship with Primo is also… -mumbles the next words- Anyway! Stay tune to know the connection and of course I'll continue writing. I'm too insane to stop. –grins-

icannotspeakenglish: Hahahaha, nine months is really like forever –grins- and the 'Family Business' will be the stepping stone for what is to come in RVDSide-Track. –smiles evilly-

akuma-river: Ah. The 4th century is about the biologist named Geppetto Lorenzini who made the concepts of the boxes that Innocenti, Koenig and Verde used. It's in Chapter 160 of the manga. –grins-

Hamtaro-chan: Hahaha, gomen. –grins sheepishly- Oh, good for you… getting Reborn merchandise. My only merchandises are my Tsuna plushie and the Vongola rings. –sniffs- And of course we're still going to write that other story –grins-. I haven't been able to go online for so long. I'll probably be online tomorrow… if my brother won't be using the computer… -grumbles-

MisikaChan: Hahahaha. Anemone-san's movements are restricted but he may hold the key to what lies in the West Wing. –grins-

Kei: -grins- Well… I was having Post-Supernatural delirium during the time I was writing that chapter so the suspense thing sorta got stuck. But there is still the mystery of the mysterious voice they hear over in the West Wing. Kufufufufu. And a lot of people were actually surprised when Mitsuki used the name Kusakabe. –laughs- Oh, and sorry. This Side-Track is not about Setsuna and Tsuna.

Lala-tan: I hope I'm not late in pulling you… to another cliff hanger… -grins apologetically- Of course Tsuna had no say to this. This is to protect the precious Vongola Decimo. –laughs- Mitsuki… with Kusakabe's hairstyle… -thinks about it before- AHH!!! –tries to erase the image out of my head- That's… one scary thought…

xXxSmidgexXx: Kufufufufu. Reborn is bad but he certainly knows how to make people's life miserable (which is why I like him). –grins-

Nekochibi-chan: Ah. I'm sorry. (stupid website… -growls-). Thanks for telling me about those mistakes. –sniffs-

ohlordies: The copy I have isn't really that clear so I thought it was a rat. –laughs- Anyway. Thanks for telling me. I hope what I did for RVD chapter 21 seems believable with Verde's crocodile. –grins- … Hibari and Kusakabe… as a couple? –pales- That's… uhh… I don't wanna imagine it! Hahaha, yeah. One of my friends even told me: 'If you get married, I'm going to congratulate the guy and ask him: 'dude, are you sure?'". –laughs-

HibariKyoya4ever: I love Chrome's song. It's sad and really fits Chrome. And TYLHibari's image song… -drools- One of the reasons why I watch the anime other than the 1827 inclination it has is because of Hibari's voice. –fangirl moment- And thank you for being understanding. –smiles-

Caithdean: I missed writing 1827 as well but it's part of the plot so… -smiles apologetically-

Rin. A.: Sorry for the long wait. –grins- And I don't mind if you put some of my characters in your stories. (Samuele: Oh! Oh! Pick me!) Shut up, Samuele.

Happy Life: Um… -grins- Hell knows I'm going to try and rule over it so they won't let me die… yet. –grins-

usagi018: Yup! 1827 is certainly the best. –grins- and a lot of people actually said that they cried in Cracks on the Mirrors.

Tuna Kat: Thank you for loving to the extreme. –grins-

I'MOTAKU: While You Sleep is actually my favorite since it's seems to be the only one who is angst from start to finish.–smiles- I added a bit of humor in Cracks on the Mirror chapter 2 because I felt that chapter 1 was too angst already.

Raine Haruto: I agree with you. Hibird is just so cute! –laughs-

Deception Point: Thank you for reading What Money Can Buy and I hope that I love the pairing. –smiles sheepishly-

Geminirose: I wouldn't go as far as saying Tsuna is from a royal family because Yoshitsuna and Shion-hime's relationship with Vongola is very different from their relationship back in Japan. –smiles evilly- And Tsuna learning the koto? Hm… If he gets over his trauma over why he's dreaming of the same room. –grins-

MsDuck: I'll go for the maid. –grins- I don't want a maid like Letizia. –shakes head- Oh, can you tell me more about your mafia librarian? Maybe I can add him. –grins-

The Peanut-Sydiie: Thank you. –grins- Pineapple-haired pedo is my favorite idea of all. (I love Mukuro but nobody fits the description more than him).

Acherona: I'll try and update faster… -smiles apologetically-

ireadtoomanybooks: I can't help it. –shrugs- I'm a sucker for happy endings. –grins-

Nusku: Thank you for thinking RVD is so cute. –smiles sheepishly-

Sexy Ookami: Thank you for reviewing my works. –bows- I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your pm earlier… -sniffs-

nagihachan: Thank you for loving all my stories and I'll try to update faster. –grins- And yes. Tsuna is the best uke ever created. Mukuro and Irie's relationship is one of my… uhh… well… strangest ideas. But it just seems appropriate because Irie's a shy guy who seems to be the type to stalk the one he likes rather than talk to that person. Mukuro is… well… creepy enough to either molest the one he likes or stalk that person. –grins-

easterlily16: Yeah. I always think that Tsuna would be treated like a princess if she was a girl. –smiles sheepishly- I mean, Tsuna is already being treated like one by Gokudera and all of his guardians seems to have a soft spot of him.

Yutaka Satoe: Thank you for saying those things and I'll try and update faster. –grins-

weldeschtein00043: Melt… ing…? Is that… a good thing? Thank you for loving my works. The Unexpected series was meant to be crack-y. –smiles sheepishly- Long stories are my speciality –grins- (that's why I always hated maximum requirements when writing)

-xShiroi-chan: Being confuse is actually what I wanted to happen. –grins- Don't worry, Kyouya is suppose to keep a lot of secrets from us.

Chibi Tsuki Hikari: If I understand it correctly what happened with Tsuna in the future is actually in Unexpected Revelations. –tilts head-

morissa: -grins- Lil Mi-kun is always cute.

Chibbi Nations Ruler: Thank you for loving my works. I'll try and update faster next time. –grins- And for the downloads, I usually just go to aarinfantasy and livejournals. With Murasaki and Makoto? Hmm… -grins- I'll try but I have to make sure that the two of them don't realize what I plan to do to them. –smiles evilly-

Jikage: Yes. TYLHIbari is so hot. –drools- And I love Chigusa in Little One. Little One was actually inspired by the Chapter 2 of RVD. –grins- One million yen is not that hard for our favorite tonfa-wielding maniac. And a lot of people seem to like U Rev more… probably because it's more crack-filled than U Vis. It's just not Tsuna if it tasted good… well other than the desert part. –grins- I also want an LM. C apron even if it wouldn't fit me. –laughs- Tsuna is one of the girls… in some way… Thanks, for thinking Hibari's past was believable. I was afraid someone might think it was just so out there. Setsuna-kun's identity will be revealed later… as in… really later…

wAndEreR: At first, I actually wanted to use Juudaime but stopped because I didn't want to make the fic too Japanese. And 'Tenth' is easier to write… especially when you take in the case of Mitsuki because if I used 'Juudaime' for Tsuna then I have to use 'Juuichidaime' for Mitsuki which… doesn't really appeal to me that much. But I agree with you that Juudaime has the evidence of 'high'.

totallycraz4anime: Hahahaha. I'm not offended. The Unexpected Series was meant to be light-hearted and crack-filled. –grins- Byakuran being a lovesick puppy is actually funny although… the last few chapters of the manga makes me like him less. (Irie!)

Laughing Bandit D Royale: People wanting to kill for Tsuna's sake is love. –grins- I can actually see your point and I agree with you, Tsuna is way too selfless and if he knew what was happening, he will be devastated… but that's more another chapter. –grins-

-w- easy enough: Thank you for thinking What Money Can Buy was cute. –grins-

ShiraiHime: Thank you for loving While You Sleep –grins-

Clue For Next Side-Track:

"_Irie… Irie Shouichi…"_


	10. Enough

Side-Track 14: Enough

Warning: Mitsuki acting very different to how he was portrayed in other side-tracks (especially in the 'Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner'), appearance of a Guardian, and butterflies… yeah… killer butterflies…

Side-Track 14: Enough

Mutsuhi opened his eyes and blinked. Sitting up slowly, he moaned softly. Behind him, a quiet voice asked, "How do you feel?"

Mutsuhi turned around and saw his senpai looking at him while he was leaning by the window. Mutsuhi looked away and replied meekly, "I-I feel fine. Thank you."

The light from the window suggested that it was already night time. Mutsuhi smiled, "I-I blanked out again, didn't I?"

His senpai closed his eyes, "Yes."

Mutsuhi chuckled softly, "I had the weirdest dream though. I mean, it seemed something out of a movie."

His senpai opened his eyes and smiled, "Is that so?"

Mutsuhi nodded as he continued to chuckle, "Yeah. It was… really weird… Senpai was fighting using Hedgehog-san."

His senpai did not join in the laughing. Mutsuhi stopped after a few moments and smiled at his senpai, "Well… I should get going…"

"Mutsuhi…" His senpai said his name with a solemn voice.

"Yes?"

"It's not a dream." His senpai curtly said, his eyes staring intently at Mutsuhi's.

"But-"

Mutsuhi was cut short as the door opened and Mutsuhi heard a man's voice, "Get your ass inside now!"

Mutsuhi gasped as a man in a tattered suit was kicked inside, hitting the floor with a loud thud. The man was bloodied all over, breathing heavily. Mutsuhi turned back to face the door and saw Makoto walking inside with an annoyed expression on his face. Makoto turned to face Mutsuhi's senpai and said, "This fucker is the last of them."

His senpai stared at the man with cold eyes and asked, "Your name?"

"_Go to hell!" _The man screamed in Italian. His senpai smiled.

"Not really a time to say such thing, _'go-to-hell'_-san." His senpai said, walking towards the man, "Especially since your life is in my hands now."

The man's eyes widened as his senpai touched the man's cheek and asked, "From which family did you come from?"

"I have nothing to say to a dog of Vongola." The man replied, glaring at his senpai. His senpai closed his eyes.

"I see. How troublesome." His senpai said in a disapproving voice and looked away, "Take him away, Makoto."

"Eh?" Makoto seemed surprised and said, "But-"

His senpai silenced Makoto with a wave of his hand and stared at the man, "You will return to your boss and tell him that we guardians will not be kind enough to give our precious Eleventh to you. Now, run along before I impale you myself."

The man didn't need to be told twice, dragging his feet away from the room as soon as he could. Makoto frowned but did as he was ordered to, following the man away from the room. As soon as the two men were out of the room, Mutsuhi turned to face his senpai as he heard him sigh. His senpai smiled bitterly at Mutsuhi as he commented, "You have such bad luck, Sawada Mutsuhi."

"Eh?" Mutsuhi blinked in confusion and his senpai closed his eyes.

"Sit. We have much to talk about." His senpai ordered. Mutsuhi sat on the couch once more, following his senpai with his eyes. His senpai sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and told him, "What do you know about Sawada Setsuna's job?"

"Father's job?" Mutsuhi repeated, thinking about it for a moment as he placed his hands on his lap. With a soft voice, Mutsuhi replied to his senpai, "Not much, really. All I know is that father works in Italy… Even mother doesn't talk about it."

"I'm not surprised that Kyoko-nee wouldn't tell you about it." His senpai commented as he smiled sadly. Mutsuhi stared at his senpai for a moment.

"Senpai… you know my mother?" Mutsuhi asked him, staring at his senpai curiously. His senpai continued to smile sadly at him.

"My parents know your parents well." His senpai replied, staring at Mutsuhi seriously as he continued, "Sawada Setsuna works for Vongola, a great mafia family that is stationed in Italy."

"… mafia…" Mutsuhi repeated, staring at his senpai for a moment. Mutsuhi began to giggle softly, asking him, "I was wondering what Kusakabe-senpai wanted to tell me… but I never expected to hear a joke from Senpai…"

His senpai smiled back but told him seriously, "I'm not joking, Sawada Mutsuhi."

Mutsuhi stopped giggling and turned to face his senpai once more, staring at him intently as he asked, "Do you have proof, Senpai?"

"Proof?" His senpai repeated, a cold smile playing at his lips. Mutsuhi nodded.

"Proof that father is working for the mafia… or maybe, just proof that what Senpai is trying to say is true." Mutsuhi clarified, clenching his fists tightly, "I may be weak and not that smart but I cannot simply believe in anything you say. Even if I respect you, even if you are my Senpai, I'm sorry but I cannot simply swallow everything you say. Please… understand just that, Senpai."

"You…" His senpai closed his eyes and smiled, "You use words too much."

Mutsuhi looked at the floor as he replied softly, "I'm sorry…"

"Have you ever heard of 'Devil's Proof', Sawada Mutsuhi?" His senpai asked, opening his eyes and staring at the moon once more. Mutsuhi shook his head.

"No… I have not…" Mutsuhi replied. Mutsuhi was surprised when his senpai took out a pair of tonfas from his back.

"You cannot deny something does not exist because you have not seen a proof of it." His senpai explained, smiling at Mutsuhi, "Tell me, Sawada Mutsuhi. Do you believe that a god exists?"

Mutsuhi stared at the tonfas on his senpai's hands as he nodded, "I… believe… yes…"

"Why? Have you seen proof that such a powerful being exist?" His senpai asked once more, standing.

"I… I…" Mutsuhi closed his eyes, "I do not need proof to believe such a thing."

His senpai smiled as he closed his eyes, ordering Mutsuhi, "Open your eyes, Sawada Mutsuhi."

Mutsuhi opened his eyes slowly and stared at his senpai. His senpai continued to smile at him, ordering him seriously, "Clench your teeth."

Mutsuhi's eyes widened as one of his senpai's tonfas erupted into a sea of purple flames. His senpai raised his arm, readying to strike Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi closed his eyes immediately as he felt his senpai's arm coming down towards him.

Mutsuhi felt something hot passed near his ear. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw his senpai staring down at him, one of his arms placed just a few inches away from his ear. Mutsuhi turned his face to his right, his eyes widening as he saw the right part of the couch burned. His senpai closed his eyes as he withdrew his arm, telling Mutsuhi, "I have no proof to show you, Sawada Mutsuhi. All I can show you is my strength but I know it is not proof enough. For what I am to say to you no longer have any physical proof whatsoever…"

His senpai smiled bitterly as he walked away from Mutsuhi, stopping by the window. His senpai opened his eyes and stared at the moon, telling Mutsuhi with a soft voice, "Right now, Vongola is being threatened by a coalition of rival families. Information is hard to come by, especially here in Namimori. A few days ago, we lost contact with Italy… that, of course, includes your father…"

Mutsuhi tried to calm himself as he listened to his senpai, "The men that tried to kill you are part of that coalition. They've been a sore spot in Namimori for a few days now but they only acted aggressively today… about a wrong piece of information no less."

"Hibari… Mitsuki…" Mutsuhi whispered which caused his senpai to stop and look back at him. Mutsuhi looked down, a bit conscious at having his senpai's attention. Mutsuhi continued softly, "Hypothetically speaking, if what Senpai is saying is true, they're looking for a person named Hibari Mitsuki… Why did they attack me then?"

"Hypothetically speaking?" His senpai smirked, humoring Mutsuhi as he replied, "That's because the tenth boss of Vongola is named Sawada Tsunayoshi, a native of Namimori."

"A… native of Namimori…" Mutsuhi repeated, "Sawada…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi has a son that was said to be living in Namimori." His senpai continued, "All records that he ever existed were destroyed a few years back. No one can prove he truly existed."

Mutsuhi turned towards his senpai, now having an idea what his senpai was trying to save. No one can prove that a son truly existed… but no one can also prove that a son didn't exist. Mutsuhi asked softly, "What… was the son's name?"

"Mitsuki…" His senpai replied, "His real name was… Hibari Mitsuki."

Mutsuhi smiled as he looked away, asking his senpai softly, "Is senpai saying that he knows where to find the son of the boss?"

His senpai gave a bitter cold laugh. His senpai looked away and replied, "Well… You can say I know the son best… or maybe… I don't know him at all."

His senpai looked back at Mutsuhi and told him, albeit distantly, "I am… Hibari Mitsuki…"

Mutsuhi continued to stare at his senpai for a few moments. His senpai smiled bitterly once more and asked, "Is it so hard to believe?"

Mutsuhi looked away and replied, "I… I don't understand one thing…"

"What is it?" His senpai asked.

"Senpai will not gain anything from telling me. So… why should he?" Mutsuhi asked. His senpai walked towards him and placed his hand on Mutsuhi's chin, forcing the younger boy to look at his senpai. Mutsuhi gulped but could not take his eyes away from the young man in front of him, his gleaming caramel eyes staring deep inside Mutsuhi's very soul.

"Shall I tell you the cruel truth? Or should I give you the sugar-coated truth?" His senpai asked, as if teasing Mutsuhi.

"The truth…" Mutsuhi replied, "I just want the truth."

"You will become part of this mafia affair with or without your consent. And I plan to protect you." His senpai informed him, smiling as he closed his eyes, "That's the sugar-coated truth."

"And… the cruel truth?" Mutsuhi asked, staring intently at his senpai. His senpai opened his eyes and smiled sardonically at him.

"You will become part of this mafia affair because you will be the bait." His senpai revealed, "You… will be our little fake Vongola heir."

"… fake…" Mutsuhi remembered the reason why he had been attacked by those his senpai consider as enemies. Mutsuhi stared at his senpai, "You plan on letting them think I am Hibari Mitsuki? That I am you?"

His senpai smiled and nodded, making a gun gesture with his right hand and aiming it at Mutsuhi, "Bull's eye. Not really a creative plan but I'm more of an opportunist than an artist."

"But… why would you need such a thing?! If you are truly the heir of your mafia family, why can't you just say that? You don't need protection!" Mutsuhi countered, "Isn't it a better plan?"

His senpai blinked and shrugged, "Never really thought of it."

Lie.

"I just thought: 'let's use him'." His senpai continued, chuckling as if he had said a joke.

Lie.

Mutsuhi's eyes watered and he bit his bottom lip as he asked, "So… it doesn't matter to you if innocent people get involve in all of these? You don't care?!"

His senpai grinned, "Well… I wouldn't say I don't care… more like… Hm… Not that much."

Lie.

Mutsuhi felt betrayed. The senpai that appeared so nice to him… It was a lie. Mutsuhi had been betrayed by him. Mutsuhi trembled as he stared at his senpai with tears in his eyes. Although his entire body must have been trembling, his voice was steady as he said, "You… are the worst."

His senpai smiled at him once more, an enigmatic smile that was getting on Mutsuhi's nerve, and said, "Better get used to it, Sawada Mutsuhi. You'll be seeing this for as long as I have use for you."

Lie.

Mutsuhi couldn't take it anymore. He dragged his feet and rushed outside the room, not even seeing Makoto leaning on the wall next to the door of the room. He rushed outside…

He just needed to leave…

He just needed to get away…

Makoto stared at Mutsuhi's retreating form before asking loud enough for his boss to hear from inside the room, "Is it safe for him to be alone?"

Makoto heard him order, "Follow him… but let him be alone…"

Makoto nodded and bowed, "As you wish, Eleventh. But… lying… won't make it any easier."

The man he had been talking to continued to stare at the moon, leaning on the window. With a sorrowful smile, the man whispered, "Its better this way. Hating me… Hating me is better than the alternative."

Mutsuhi stopped as he leaned on the wall. He probably ran for almost an hour already. Looking up, Mutsuhi smiled as he realized that he was by the gates of the Sawada household. As he gripped the gate, Mutsuhi stopped and stared at the house. A cold breeze passed by him, making Mutsuhi shiver. Crossing his arms in an attempt to warm his self, Mutsuhi realized that there was not a single light opened in the house. Even just the light of the gates were off. Mutsuhi felt his body shiver as he thought of an undeniable fact. His mother always leave at least one light open, even while they were staying in the Sawada household.

Fear gripped Mutsuhi's body tightly. If he had been attacked simply because of his last name, what about the people in this house? They all bear the last name of Sawada. It was not surprising if they were attacked.

No…

"Mom!" Mutsuhi shouted as he opened the gate as fast as he could. Running towards the front door, Mutsuhi's fear strengthened as he realized that the door was locked. Mutsuhi patted his pants for his keys, his actions becoming more and more erratic as he realized that they were not in his pants.

His bag…

Of course. Mutsuhi placed it in his bag… which was most probably still be in school grounds…

Remembering his school made Mutsuhi remember the older man with black hair and silver-like caramel eyes. Mutsuhi shook his head, trying to get the man's face off his mind. Mutsuhi began knocking at the door, loudly calling out, "Mom? Mom!"

Soon enough, he began banging the door loudly, trying to stop himself from crying, "Mom! Please open the door! It's me, Mutsuhi!"

Click!

Mutsuhi stopped banging the door as he heard the distinct sound of the knob clicking, as if announcing to Mutsuhi that it had been unlocked. Mutsuhi smiled in relief. That meant…

"Mom!" Mutsuhi called out as he opened the door…

… only to be greeted by darkness. Mutsuhi stopped, staring at the dark and empty hallway. Mutsuhi gulped but steadily walked inside, whispering, "Mom? Maman? Papan? Fuuta-san?"

Mutsuhi took his shoes off and walked to the hallway. Flicking the switch on, the hallway lights flickered on and off twice before finally lighting the entire hallway. Mutsuhi gasped as he swore he saw a shadow move away from his sight, leading to the living room. Mutsuhi stepped back, trying to calm his senses.

If it was any of the people living in this house, they shouldn't be hiding, right?

Looking at the entire event, there was a greater possibility that it was a thief. Mutsuhi should call the police. But… the telephone was next to the stairs which made the living room visible. Mutsuhi gulped once more and put his hands together.

He should just leave and call the police outside.

But…

What if the reason why no one was answering him was because something had happened to them? Or something was happening to them?

What if it was one of those mafia people again?

Mutsuhi took another step back. He needed to call for help…

But…

Not him.

Mutsuhi shook his head defiantly. Definitely not him…

Mutsuhi grabbed a long piece of stick from the shoe rack. If he remembered correctly, Fuuta was supposed to use this as part of a project of his. If Mutsuhi broke it, he would just beg forgiveness and replace it.

Although he knew he would be no match for those people with flaming abilities, Mutsuhi will not ask for his help. How could he ask for help from a man who cared less?

Mutsuhi shook his head as his eyes watered. Inwardly, he ordered himself to stop. It was not going to change, no matter how much he wished for it to. The pain he felt was because of betrayal. He will not give that man the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt Mutsuhi.

Taking a deep breath, Mutsuhi quietly walked towards the living room. He leaned on the wall next to the door and looked inside. Mutsuhi almost gasped when he saw a single man inside, wearing a black suit. Mutsuhi nodded to himself and silently walked inside, crouching. Mutsuhi rushed to the back of the sofa as he noticed the man about to turn. Mutsuhi peeked from the sofa and heard the man speak in Japanese, "It appears that everything is according to plan. No… I have yet to make contact with him. Ah, you know him. He's probably-"

Mutsuhi returned to hiding fully behind the couch as he noticed that the man had stopped talking. Mutsuhi heard footsteps, sounding as if it was coming closer and closer to him. Once Mutsuhi knew that the footsteps were just a foot away from the couch, Mutsuhi leaped from his hiding position and lunged at the man, slashing diagonally, "YYAAHHHH!!!"

"You-!" The man sounded surprised as he brandished his weapon. Mutsuhi gasped as his weapon was cut in half by one slice of the man's katana.

"Ahhh!" Mutsuhi lost his balance and fell back, landing on the sofa. The man stared at Mutsuhi and was about to speak when-

"Mutsuhi!" Mutsuhi turned around and saw Makoto rushing to the living room with his right hand erupted in red flames, "DISAPPEAR!"

"AHHH!!!" Mutsuhi screamed as a blast of red flame flew passed him, hitting the man. The entire room was covered in smoke. Mutsuhi coughed and felt his arm being dragged, "Ouch!"

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot!" Makoto yelled as he pulled Mutsuhi up, "How can you be so idiotic?! Did it not occur to your fucking mind that you're inviting your own death by recklessly doing such an idiotic thing?!!"

"I-I-"

"You fucking IDIOT!" Makoto did not let Mutsuhi speak as he shouted once more, "Had I not been following you around, you would be fucking dead by now! You fucki-"

"I really need to talk to Hayato about your mouth, Makoto."

Makoto stopped talking as they both heard the voice, originating from where the man was standing. The smoke dissipated and Makoto's and Mutsuhi's eyes widened as they saw a barrier of blue flame, moving in an almost water-like movement, encircle the man. The blue flame disappeared and the man sighed, pushing his black hair back. Chocolate brown eyes stared at Makoto and a playful smile appeared on the man's face as he said cheerfully, "Yo."

"… Dad?"

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" A man in a black suit asked in Italian as he saw the carnage inside. His bodyguard, two of the greatest Mafioso of his family looked away in disgust. The storehouse he was looking at was supposedly empty but it had been used by his family as a secret storage. Now, it stores the carnage of what appeared to be ten to twenty of his men, all of them would be difficult to identity because of the way they were killed.

"Did someone butcher them?" He asked, covering his nose as the stench irked him. He felt his insides threatening to come out and stepped back, "Fucking Vongola…"

He stopped when he saw something move from inside the carnage. Looking at one of his bodyguards, he ordered, "Check that out."

"But boss-"

"Now."

"Yes, sir." His bodyguard took his pistol out and walked inside, making squishy sounds. His bodyguard moaned in disgust as he stepped on something… more squishy than usual. After a while, he stopped and kicked one of the remains.

"AH!"

"What?!!" His boss shouted. The bodyguard chuckled and turned to face his boss.

"It's nothing, boss. Just a purple butterfly." His bodyguard informed him, smiling. His boss' eyes widened at his words.

"Did you say… a purple butterfly?"

"Yeah. What's wrong, boss-" His bodyguard stopped when he noticed that there were now two purple butterflies circling him. Soon enough, he was being circled by a dozen, "Wh-What the hell?!"

"UP THERE!!!"

He looked up but only in time to see a sea of purple butterflies descend upon him rapidly.

"GAH!" His eyes widened as he felt something cold and steel pierced his chest. Looking up, he saw something underneath the sea of purple butterflies. It was a deeper shade of purple…

… eyes…

"No, no, no, NO!!!" The man shouted as the sea of butterflies swarm towards them. Grabbing his remaining bodyguard, he pushed him towards the incoming assault and ran.

"AHHH!!!" He heard his bodyguard scream as the butterflies assaulted him, piercing him everywhere.

Just as he was about to reach his car, the man screamed as something cold and steel hit his leg. He fell on the floor, grasping in agony as he held his leg. He heard a clank and saw a long steel rod a few feet away from his leg. Turning around, he saw the butterflies condense and scatter, leaving a figure of a young man with unruly ink-black hair. He was wearing a black trench coat that was designed by belts and a violet scarf. The young man approached him silently and the man spat, "ACCURSED DEVIL!!! You did that, DIDN'T YOU?!!! YOU-! YOU-!!!"

The young man side-stepped and evaded the man's attempt to punch him. The man fell down once more, his leg giving up, "AHH!!! MY LEG!!! YOU-!"

The man gasped as the young man kicked him on the stomach before placing his foot on his head. He heard a cold voice inform him, "I only have one question for a useless insect like you. Answer it and you may live."

"INSECT?! AREN'T THAT YO- AHHH!!!" The man screamed in pain as the young man placed his other foot on the man's stomach, distributing his height to the man on the ground.

"One question: which Famiglia planned this?" The young man asked, hissing as he dug his foot deeper on the man's stomach.

The man began to choke as he tried to reply, "STOP! STOP! IT'S- IT'S-"

"Who?" The young man hissed once more.

The man smiled and mocked, "The president of the white house."

The young man stared at the man before smirking, "Your last words would be a joke, I see."

The young man jumped back and the man screamed as a sea of purple butterflies' descent upon him. The young man moved back as blood and remains splattered the concert ground. The young man glared at the remains before walking, grabbing the steel rod. He dismantled the steel rod into a set of three equally sized steel parts and placed them inside his trench coat. He took out a purple box and clicked his fingers. The sea of purple butterflies surrounded him and condensed, leaving a single small purple butterfly, fluttering towards him. He took the butterfly to his hand and placed it inside the box, closing it.

Suddenly, he took a pistol from his trench coat and aimed it at his right. His eyes narrowed as he realized who he was aiming at, "Cockroach…"

"H-H-Hey, Murasaki." Nataniele smiled as he raised his hands as if surrendering.

"What do you want?" Murasaki hissed, not lowering his gun.

"Co-Come on, Murasaki. At least, lower your gun." Nataniele asked, gulping. Murasaki glared at Nataniele.

"What do you want, cockroach?" Murasaki hissed once more, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

Nataniele's hazel eyes turned serious as he replied in a calm voice, "Vongola has a job for both of us…"

Deci-DecimoASKanythingCORNERDeci-DecimoASKanythingCORNER

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" Mitsuki shouted, smiling.

Makoto leaned forward and whispered, "Eleventh… it's already past Christmas Eve…"

Mitsuki sighed and shrugged, "Well… if our authoress didn't forget that their connection could cut off before Christmas Eve, then this wouldn't be awkward."

Nataniele smiled and said, "Well, there's nothing we can do."

"Actually, there is." Mitsuki clicked his fingers, "Ta-da!"

The entire room lighted and everyone was in a room filled with Christmas decorations. All of them were wearing a Santa-like outfit. Mitsuki was wearing a traditional Santa outfit. Makoto wore a traditional Santa outfit but kept it open so that it shows a black shirt. Murasaki opted to wear a trench coat-like Santa outfit but still kept his purple scarf, making a contrast with the red, white and black color of the Santa outfit. Mutsuhi was wearing a Santa outfit but seemed more like Little Red Riding Hood with the red hood tied by a red ribbon. Nataniele wore a traditional Santa outfit but looked a bit uncomfortable because the sleeves hid his hands. Emilio wore a Santa outfit but wore a funny Santa hat.

Mitsuki continued to look at Emilio and commented, "Emi-nii… That certainly changes your image."

Emilio sighed and shrugged, "The authoress said I was too… in her exact words: 'meh'…"

Mitsuki laughed, "Oh well… Let's annoy her later."

Mutsuhi handed the box to Mitsuki who immediately took one piece of paper. Mitsuki looked at everyone and said, "Well. There's a lot of questions today so get ready… This is… umm… Shiroi-chan… 'Mitsuki-chan and Murasaki-chan! Have you guys ever hated each other... ? And please list out those times'."

Mitsuki and Mutsuhi looked at each other. Mitsuki grinned and answered, "Well… We… do fight… but hate… I- Well… it would spoil the plot that we actually have."

Mutsuhi sighed, "Mitsuki-san, please don't make fun of us having a plot…"

"I'm not. I'm enjoying it." Mitsuki defended, smiling.

Murasaki looked away but kept quiet. Mitsuki smiled, "See? Even Murasaki doesn't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it." Murasaki said.

"Why are you repeating what Eleventh said?" Makoto asked with annoyance.

"I'm not repeat-" Murasaki glared at Makoto, "I am not you, dog."

"What did you say-"

"'Mutsuhi-san will you ever wear a female maids uniform with cat ears and tail?'" Mitsuki asked, already on the next question. They all looked at him and Mitsuki smiled, "Well, considering that you guys were about to kill each other, I thought a question from ToonyTwilight would be better."

As if not paying attention to Murasaki and Makoto, Mitsuki turned towards Mutsuhi and asked, "Well? Female maid uniform with cat ears and tail?"

Mutsuhi gulped and looked away as he stuttered, "I-I-…"

Mutsuhi pulled his hood in an attempt to cover his face as he replied, "I… don't mind…"

"Hoh. You guys heard that!" Mitsuki smiled happily and said, "Now there 'exists' the possibility that Mutsuhi will wear a female maid uniform with cat ears and tail!"

"Ehhh!?" Mutsuhi looked at Mitsuki, "Mitsuki-san!!!"

"Another question from ToonyTwilight: 'Mitsuki-sama, is it true that there is a Mafia Yaoi site that had fan lemons of Mutsuhi-san with anyone but you!?'…" Mitsuki turned to face the other people in the room as Mutsuhi's face reddened like a tomato. Mitsuki grinned and asked, "Anyone know about this?"

"I saw one…" Makoto replied, "But don't worry, Eleventh. I had it removed as soon as I could."

"Awww…" Mitsuki frowned and mumbled, "I wanted to read it…"

"Mitsuki-san!" Mutsuhi shouted once more, making Mitsuki laugh.

"Well, it would be interesting to know who they were pairing you with other than me." Mitsuki reasoned and then turned to face Makoto, "Do you know who?"

"Uhhh…" Makoto looked away and replied, "I'm sorry, Eleventh… I didn't pay that much attention to… it…"

Murasaki frowned when Makoto looked at him and quickly looked away, as if he was afraid of something. Mitsuki nodded and smiled, "Third question from ToonyTwilight! Ohh… This one is fun… 'Who is the worst and best in cross-dressing? (And would Purple-sama make a good girl? (Please don't hunt me down!))'."

Murasaki growled but Mitsuki stopped him with a quick: "You are forbidden to neither kill ToonyTwilight nor even hunt ToonyTwilight down."

"But Aniue-"

"Who's a better cross-dresser: Mutsuhi or Na-nii?" Mitsuki asked while looking at Murasaki with a tight smile. Murasaki grumbled and looked away, frowning.

"Well… we all know that Emi-nii is the worst cross-dresser." Mitsuki said without a second thought.

Emilio looked amused and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah." Mitsuki nodded and explained, "You have this tall pretty boy thing going on but… yeah… you're pretty much a pretty 'manly' boy so… nah…"

Emilio shrugged and commented, "I don't know if I should be happy or not…"

"So! Na-nii or Mutsuhi?" Mitsuki asked, smiling at them.

Other than Mutsuhi and Nataniele, everyone said, "Mutsuhi."

"Sorry, Na-nii." Mitsuki smiled at Nataniele as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand, "You can pass but Mutsuhi wins hands down."

Nataniele laughed and smiled, "Oh, I also believe Mutsuhi-kun is the best. Although… I am surprise that you guys considered me too…"

"Well… It was either you or Kiriku and Kiriku's gender is a secret so we can't really consider 'cross-dressing' at the moment for Kiriku." Mitsuki explained but continued, "Although if we did consider Kiriku-"

"Eleventh…" Makoto whispered, "We're not supposed to say anything about Kiriku… remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Off-limits, silence, blah, blah, blah." Mitsuki mumbled and continued, "As for ToonyTwilight's last question: 'And to everyone, what was your most embarrassing and/or romantic moment?'"

"Okay, let's go Emi-nii first!" Mitsuki said, smiling at Emilio.

Emilio sighed and answered, "I do not think if this can be considered as 'most' but I was horribly embarrassed the first time mother introduced me as 'Eri'."

"What's embarrassing about that?" Mitsuki asked, "I find it cute."

"She said it in front of other children who thought then that I was a girl. I was four." Emilio replied, staring at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki smiled, "Well… Mama does a knack for creating traumas. What about you, Na-nii?"

"Ah…" Nataniele thought of it before replying, "Getting beaten by a boy younger than me?"

"Which time?" Murasaki asked but with an expression that seemed to suggest not giving a damn. Makoto frowned.

"What makes you think he's talking about you?" Makoto hissed.

"Um… I am… talking about Murasaki…" Nataniele replied and answered Murasaki, "All of them."

Murasaki smirked and Makoto growled. Mitsuki snickered and asked, "Does that count as embarrassing or romantic?"

"Eh?" Nataniele blinked before stuttering as he felt Murasaki's glare, "O-Of course embarrassed!"

Mitsuki laughed and nodded, before asking Murasaki, "What about you, Murasaki?"

Murasaki frowned as he thought about it. He opened his mouth but Mitsuki cut him off by saying, "And no, you can't 'not' answer it."

Murasaki frowned and crossed his arms. Mitsuki smiled and turned to Makoto, "I'll get back to you on that later. Makoto?"

"The ones… where my mom used to dress me up in weird costumes..." Makoto covered his face with his palm as he cut whatever Mitsuki was about to say by adding, "And, no, all of them are too embarrassing to pick just one."

Mitsuki smiled and shrugged, "Aw. I was hoping to get at least one. Mutsuhi?"

"Um…" Mutsuhi looked down as he answered, "… When… I was… forced to wear… girl's clothes…"

"And that one can constitute to being both embarrassing and romantic…" Mitsuki said, remembering the incident all too clearly. Mutsuhi blushed.

"Mitsuki-san! Please don't say it!" Mutsuhi pleaded, making Mitsuki laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't say it." Mitsuki said before crossing his arms, "I realized that all of you… well… except Murasaki because he has yet to give an answer… only gave 'embarrassing' moments. So, I'll give a romantic moment. It's actually when Mutsuhi 'confessed'…"

Mutsuhi whispered something to Mitsuki and Mitsuki nodded. With a sigh, Mitsuki frowned as he said, "It appears I can't talk about it… Our authoress just takes the fun out of everything."

Mitsuki clapped his hands as he turned towards Murasaki and asked, "Well, then, Murasaki. Your most embarrassing or most romantic moment?"

Murasaki frowned and looked away, "Our first meeting…"

"Oh?" Mitsuki blinked.

"It makes me want to kill myself every time I remember it." Murasaki growled, covering his face with his hands.

Makoto looked at Murasaki and mumbled, "Then just kill your self."

Murasaki faced Makoto and growled, "Care to repeat that, dog?"

"AHH! No fighting!" Mutsuhi shouted, taking a piece of paper from the box and read, "From Nhi2k: 'When will Rokudo Kiriku show up?'"

They all looked at each other before Mitsuki looked at the ceiling as he mumbled, "Well… considering our authoress' 'blueprint'… Hmm… three to four more side-tracks before Kiriku?"

Makoto frowned, "And that can change."

"Well, considering Rokudo Mukuro appeared after a few volumes, is it really that surprising?" Nataniele asked, "I mean… Well…"

"We can't answer that with 'certainty'." Emilio commented before turning towards Mutsuhi, "Next question."

Mutsuhi nodded and read, "Nhi2k also asked… eh?! W-W-'When will Mutsuhi be given the Rain ring? I want to see Mutsuhi fight...it be so cool...' … … Um…"

Mitsuki laughed and smiled, "Reminds me of your first battle."

"Please don't say it, Mitsuki-san!" Mutsuhi shouted as he blushed.

"Let's see… considering Kiriku's earliest appearance may or may not be after three to four side-tracks… I guess, Mutsuhi fighting will be… four to five? And the Rain ring? Uh… considering that during the side-track timeline, Otto-sama is still the don, it would mean that the Rain ring would still be with Takeshi-jii."

"But not the Pioggia ring…" Emilio commented.

"Shhh." Mitsuki hushed Emilio teasingly with a smile and turned towards Mutsuhi, "Continue Mutsuhi."

"Y-Yes." Mutsuhi read the last question of Nhi2k, "Um… 'BIG QUESTION: what is that incident in Side Track 11: Complex that Tsuna and Setsuna talk about?'"

"Ah. That." Mitsuki's eyes darkened and he looked away.

"Mitsuki… san?"

"Well…" Mitsuki looked back and smiled, "That would be one of the most 'important' incidents that will tie RVD and RVD Side-Track together. For hints… Hmm… let's see. I know! Three words hint: 'Setsuna', 'Sin' and, of course, 'Mutsuhi'."

"M-Me?" Mutsuhi pointed at himself.

Emilio frowned and commented, "That's hardly helpful, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki smiled apologetically, "Well… Considering that I can't say it out right, they'll just have to read about it, right?"

"Next set of questions…" Mitsuki placed the box on Murasaki's hands. Murasaki frowned and Mitsuki smiled, "We have a lot of questions here and I want everyone to have a chance to read them. Murasaki…"

Hearing Mitsuki's ordering voice, Murasaki took one piece of paper and frowned, "From… Hamtaro… chan…"

Murasaki growled slowly but continued, "'To Mitsuki: You would do anything to keep your family safe. What sacrifices would you be willing to make?'"

Mitsuki smiled and answered briefly, "Everything."

Makoto felt tears in his eyes and whimpered, "E-Eleventh…"

Murasaki glared at Makoto, "Are you going to cry, dog?"

"Shut up!" Makoto wiped his eyes with his sleeve, "It-It's just- Eleventh plans on sacrificing everything for us!"

Emilio sighed and said, "It doesn't have to be that way if his guardians do their jobs… Isn't that what guardians are for?"

They all stared at Emilio. Emilio looked at them and Makoto commented, "For a side-character, you do know what to say."

Emilio smiled beautifully and warned, "Be careful, Miura. There are a lot of stories where side-characters play a more major role than main characters."

Nataniele chuckled nervously and said, "Onii-sama, please don't pick a fight."

Emilio turned his smile to Nataniele and asked 'nicely', "Now where would you get that idea, Nataniele?"

Nataniele gulped and looked down, "I-I… I don't know…"

Murasaki sighed, not really caring about the conversation, and continued, "' And for Mutsuhi: Aww, Mu-chan, what a boring answer. You really will say yes to'…"

"… To…?" Mitsuki asked, knowing that Murasaki was not finishing what Hamtaro-chan wrote. Murasaki crumbled the paper and threw it.

"There was no question left. It would be a waste of time reading it." Murasaki said, dropping the box to Makoto. Mitsuki smiled.

"That was rude of you, Murasaki. Hamtaro-chan wrote something and it shou-"

Murasaki frowned and looked at Mutsuhi. Mutsuhi blinked and Murasaki closed his eyes, "Hamtaro-chan was simply…"

Murasaki furrowed as he continued, "… complimenting… the kitten."

Mutsuhi blushed and whispered, "T-Thank you."

Mitsuki placed his arm around Murasaki and whispered in a voice only his brother would hear, "Liar. It was probably another one of those 'let's-tease-Mutsuhi', right?"

Murasaki smirked and whispered back, "Well… I have you to thank for that, right… Aniue?"

Mitsuki laughed and nodded as he turned towards Makoto, "Next question, Makoto."

Makoto nodded and smiled, "Yes, Eleventh!"

Makoto frowned immediately as he read, "This is from MsDuck."

Sensing Makoto's hesitation, Mitsuki ordered, "Makoto, I order you as Vongola Undicesimo to say the question."

Makoto growled and recited as fast as he could, "A Question for Makoto: Would you, for \20 and a chew toy, kiss Murasaki? And for Mutsuhi and Mitsuki: What do you think would happen if the two of you traded places for the day?"

Nataniele frowned and asked, "What does '\20' means?"

Mitsuki shrugged and said, "Maybe 20 dollars?"

Makoto shouted, "Why the fuck would I kiss this butterfly-fucker for 20 dollars and a chew toy!!! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!!!"

"You are a dog." Murasaki commented, making Makoto glare at him. Murasaki glared back but did not say anything.

"Okay… umm… how about answering the other question, Mitsuki? Mutsuhi-kun?" Nataniele urged, trying to keep the two from fighting by changing the topic.

"Funny that MsDuck asked that… since Mutsuhi would be trading places with me for a… maybe more than a few Side-tracks. Right, my cute fake Vongola Undicesimo?" Mitsuki teased, patting Mutsuhi on the back. Mutsuhi smiled sardonically.

"Well… it's the plot…" Mutsuhi mumbled.

Nataniele took the box from Makoto and picked a piece of paper. Nataniele read, "This is from Chibbi Nations Ruler… 'Since we've seen both Mitsuki-san's past and future in this Fic, I think I should point out that there are no FEMALE Mafioso in Vongola Undicesimo's Family. I mean, even though there were very few, there were still female Mafioso in Tsu-Chan's Family, namely Chrome, Bianchi, Lal (Even though I know Lal's Arcobaleno). So why does Mitsuki-san not have females in his family? Could he have a phobia or something?'"

Mitsuki blinked, "Wow. I never thought anyone would ask that. Well… we do have a female Mafioso… right?"

They nodded. Nataniele reasoned, "She just hasn't made her appearance…"

Makoto frowned, "I hope she never does."

"Aw, come on, Makoto. She's cute." Mitsuki said, grinning, "And I do not have a phobia. I had a crush on Chrome-nee when I saw a kid."

"That's a nice question." Emilio commented, "It would appear a bit unfair if you do not have females in your Famiglia, Mitsuki."

Mitsuki grinned at Emilio, "I don't want to hear that from you, Emi-nii."

Emilio shrugged and urged Nataniele to continue. Nataniele nodded and read, "'One more thing, Are there any Hetero people in Mitsuki-san's Family? Besides Samuele, of course.'"

"Oh." Mitsuki smiled and shook his head, "I thought someone's finally going to ask a question for Samuele but guess not. Samuele is part of Vongola but I don't think he could be considered as part of my immediate Famiglia… I mean… he's more part of Otto-sama's Famiglia."

They nodded and Mitsuki continued, "Nichiyo's hetero… I'm sure of that."

Makoto snorted and mumbled, "Of course."

Mitsuki turned to face Emilio and asked, "Are you part of my Famiglia, Emi-nii?"

Emilio shook his head and answered quietly, "I am part of the Cavallone Famiglia. Although we are a family and I will come to your aid any time you need it, I am not officially part of your Famiglia."

Mitsuki nodded, "Okay…"

Nataniele thought of this as his cue to read the final question and read, "'Oh and one more thing, sorry, are you ever gonna do a fic with Makoto-san and Murasaki-san. Sorry I'm a total sucker for those two. if you're mentioning that to them, please ensure to tell Makoto-san that I'll route for him to take the Seme spot.'"

Makoto grinned and looked at Murasaki, "See? Even the readers think you're the uke."

Murasaki looked unfazed and asked, "Is that what you're looking at? That one just asked if our authoress would make a fic out of the two of us."

Makoto's widened and he shouted, "I'LL FUCKING KILL HER IF SHE DID!!!"

Mitsuki blinked and commented, "If you kill her, you kill all of us."

Makoto stopped and frowned, knowing at Mitsuki was right. Makoto mumbled, "Damn it."

Murasaki crossed his arms and mumbled, "Dog."

Before Makoto could answer back, Emilio had already taken a piece of paper and said, "This is from Lala-tan."

Emilio frowned as he read and Mitsuki said, "We are supposed to read it the way that they were written, Emi-nii. Don't leave anything."

Emilio asked, "What about emoticons like 'O-underscore-O'. Do I still have to read them?"

Mitsuki smiled and said, "You can skip those… I guess…"

Emilio shrugged and read, "Question 1: 'Mut-chan! Would you mind Mitsuki going to some mafia-controlled brothel?'"

"Eh?" Mutsuhi blinked and looked down, "I-If it's 'mafia related'… I don't… mind…"

"I'm so lucky to have someone so understanding as Mutsuhi." Mitsuki commented and hugged Mutsuhi, "Don't worry! I will never cheat on you… without asking permission first."

"MITSUKI-SAN!" Mutsuhi shouted as he pulled Mitsuki's cheeks.

Mitsuki laughed, "It was a joke! A joke!"

Emilio looked uninterested and read, "Question 2: 'Mukimuki-tan(Murasaki)! What is it that actually makes you hate Makomako-chin(Makoto, obviously) so much? Don't just say 'Everything about this mutt-face' or something equivalent. Elaborate!'"

Murasaki frowned, "Did she just call me 'Mukimuki-tan'?"

Makoto glared, "Did she just fucking call me 'Makomako-chin'?!"

Emilio smiled beautifully once more and 'asked', "Please answer the question, Murasaki."

Murasaki glared at Emilio but answered, "What's more to elaborate than everything? I hate this dog's very existence!"

Emilio shook his head and said, "Elaborate."

Mitsuki commented, "Yeah… Murasaki…"

Murasaki looked away from Emilio and shouted, "He gets in the way! He's so passionate about Aniue! He- He- He… There are many reasons why!!!"

"Why you… butterfly-fucker…" Makoto hissed, readying to tackle Murasaki.

Emilio, noticing Makoto was about to attack, read the next question, "Question 3: Makomako-chin. What do you like to eat the most? I found that 'tako' rhymes with your name... So does 'miso' and 'otoro' and many many others! But I find that 'tako' sounds nicer with mako! ! See? OctoMako! LOL!'"

Hearing Emilio say that with a deadpan expression looked so weird… Mitsuki couldn't help but laugh. Emilio frowned and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Mitsuki shook his head and said, "We should definitely have Emi-nii read more questions. But… Makoto, please answer the question."

Makoto, too shocked about Emilio reading it, could not even shout at the fact he was being teased. Makoto stuttered, "Uh… I… I like to eat cake… most…"

"I can't believe it." Murasaki continued to stare at Emilio, "It's just… It's…"

"How about you read the next piece, Emi-nii?" Mitsuki asked, smiling. Emilio did not notice the hidden intention of Mitsuki and nodded.

He read the next piece of paper he took, "This is from Moons-chan: 'I've been wanting to ask, why Mitsuki took Kyouya's names instead of Tsuna. Is it because Kyouya is more of the father figure??'"

Mitsuki chuckled and smiled, "Well. Chichiue is more of a father figure but… I took Hibari because of various… hm… I guess… you can say circumstances… concerning Vongola."

"Eleventh…" Makoto whispered but he stopped when Mitsuki smiled at him, silently telling him to stop. Mitsuki nodded again and faced Emilio.

"Next question?" Mitsuki asked.

Emilio took another piece and frowned as he said, "I'll just recite all the questions since they all seemed connected to each other. This is from –usagi018-: 'Will Mukuro show himself?? Or at least Chrome, Ken, Chigusa? i mean i know they're out in the world somewhere but they do need to show themselves once in a while especially now since Tsuna is missing right? Or will the mysterious girl arrive?.. can you also tell me who's younger than who?..'"

"Ah. Well…Mukuro-jii and the rest are in a bit of… well… They're in a 'secret' mission. But Mukuro-jii will be mentioned. Especially… after Kiriku is officially introduced." Mitsuki replied, "But… what mysterious girl?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Mutsuhi tilted his head, "Did we ever talk about a mysterious girl?"

"Huh. That's a question I can't seem to answer." Mitsuki laughed but continued, "Concerning who's younger than who... the oldest of my guardians would be Na-nii. Makoto and I are both seniors. Mutsuhi is a sophomore. Murasaki is the same age as Mutsuhi. What else… Well… Nichiyo is the youngest out of all of us. And… Kiriku… well…"

"Classified information." Makoto said with a growl.

Mitsuki laughed, "Sorry. Guess Kiriku is still off-limits."

Emilio had already picked the next piece of paper and read, "This is from Rin.A."

"Wow… You're really working in a fast pace, Emi-nii…"

Emilio didn't pay attention to Mitsuki and read, "Question 1: 'Mako-chan, I've just look at Lala-tan's question for you and I couldn't help but agree with her. What do you think of takoyaki? I really think that the image of you and Goku-chan holding two boxes of takoyaki is amusingly hilarious.'"

Mitsuki grinned and commented, "That does sound cute."

Makoto frowned and answered, "Well. I like the takoyaki that mom makes."

"Of course. When it comes to cooking, Haru-nee is just one of the best." Mitsuki commented, remembering the days Haru would make him a lunchbox.

Emilio continued, "Question 2."

Mitsuki whispered to Mutsuhi, "Is it just me or do you feel pressured to answer it seriously whenever Emi-nii reads it?"

Mutsuhi nodded as Emilio continued, "'Mura-chan and Mitsu-kun, beside your father and "mother", who in the Tenth generation of Vongola family do you pay respect to most? (And don't you say something like 'I look up to them equally")'."

Murasaki frowned and answered, "I don't really care. But if it concerns fighting capabilities, I respect Xanxus."

"That's because you're more exposed to Xanxus than the rest." Mitsuki commented, smiling, "I guess I would respect Hayato-jii most."

"Eleventh…" Makoto whispered, happy that one of his fathers was mentioned.

Mitsuki grinned, "Well. Hayato-jii is always there for Otto-sama. Oh. That would also mean I respect Kusakabe-san as well. You got to respect Kusakabe-san for sticking with Chichiue all the way."

Murasaki and Nataniele nodded in agreement. Taking Mitsuki's words as his cue to continue, Emilio read, "Question 3: 'Mitsu-kun, would you mind if I borrow Mutsu-chan as my pet for a day? 'Cause he does look like a cat and I really like cats... (but my mama and papa won't let me have even a fish as a pet)'"

"Eh? EH!" Mutsuhi shouted, moving away from Emilio. Mitsuki laughed, "I think I would mind. I mean, having a pet is a huge responsibility. Even if it was just for a day…"

"That's what you're thinking about, Mitsuki-san?!!" Mutsuhi shouted.

"Well-"

Mutsuhi took the box from Emilio but Emilio had already one piece of paper and read, "This is from SimplisticSky. 'If you never met Mitsuki but met all the others who would you choose as a lover? Makoto? Murasaki? Nataniele? Or maybe Emilio?'"

Emilio raised his eyebrows at the question, "What a curious reader…"

"A what? I mean… what?!" Mutsuhi shouted.

Emilio blinked and repeated, "If you met all of us but was unable to meet Mitsuki, who would you have chosen as your lover."

Mutsuhi blushed, "T-That's- Well… I mean… I-"

Mutsuhi's eyes caught Murasaki's and Mutsuhi looked away as fast as he can while shouting, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Mitsuki chuckled at Mutsuhi's antics. Mutsuhi took one piece of paper from the box and read it in an attempt to change the subject, "This is from Riznao. 'Why almost everyone name start with an M? and I dont know if this question goes to Mitsuki and Hibari , or it is general but who would be the MOEst (is that even a word?) Tsuna or Mutsuhi?'"

Mitsuki smiled as he answered, "Well. My name was the first to be created and it was because of the meaning that it became that. Mutsuhi's name was done because of the plot. Makoto's name was… I think… because our authoress was watching Maou too much and ogling over Ohno Satoshi. Similarly, Murasaki's name was because of a song of Akanishi Jin."

Murasaki glared and asked, "That's serious? I was named after a song?"

Mitsuki shrugged, "Well… It wasn't your first 'chosen' name but it was your final 'chosen' name."

Murasaki frowned, "What was the first?"

Mitsuki smiled, "Ah. Well… it's not really connected but you were supposed to be named 'Setsuna'."

"Like my father?" Mutsuhi asked, blinking.

Mitsuki laughed and shook his head, "Nah. She got it from Setsuna F. Seiei. But changed it to Murasaki later on… I think it was supposedly because of a character… 'Lady Murasaki'…"

"I think I prefer to think my name was derived from a song by a male Japanese idol." Murasaki growled.

"Well… At least I was derived from a character played a male Japanese idol…" Makoto said, making Murasaki glare at him.

"How is that any better?" Murasaki sarcastically asked.

Mitsuki chuckled and continued, "Concerning who would be MOE-st… That really depends on who you're asking. I mean… there are those that would consider Otto-sama as the MOE-est, while others… like me… would think Mutsuhi would be MOE-st."

"That's just your way of avoiding the question, Mitsuki." Emilio commented.

Mitsuki smiled at Emilio and asked, "Okay then. For Emi-nii, who would be the MOE-st?"

"Mutsuhi." Emilio answered without blinking. Mutsuhi blushed but Emilio simply reasoned, "For me, Vongola Decimo is better to be classified as 'beautiful' than 'moe'."

Mitsuki smiled and countered, "But that's because our timeline states that Otto-sama is beautiful. What if we take into consideration Otto-sama as he is described in the timeline before ours?"

"I find it irrelevant since we are living in _this _timeline and not there."

"That's what I was explaining!" Mitsuki said.

"Oh. Is that so…" Emilio shrugged, "Forgive me, Mitsuki. I must have gotten the wrong impression."

Mitsuki smiled back, "No harm done. Next question?"

Mutsuhi took a piece of paper from the box and said, "This is from MidnightBlueCake x3. 'Question for Mura-kun: What If Makoto was the person you were in love with and you were uke and he was seme?'"

Murasaki growled and replied, "That question is annoyingly impossible to become reality. For one, all I feel for this dog is hate and annoyance."

Mitsuki mumbled, "There's a thin line between hate and love…"

"Did you say something, Aniue?" Murasaki asked, making Mitsuki shook his head.

"Nothing. Shall we continue?" Mitsuki took a piece of paper from the box and read, "This is the last piece for this Side Track. This is from Cathy Rin. Oh. It's directed at me… 'Why did you choose Mutsuhi as a lover? Why not Makoto instead?'"

Makoto stared at Mitsuki and Mitsuki scratched his cheek. Mitsuki smiled and said, "Well… I guess you can say I chose Mutsuhi because of… destiny?"

"Eleventh…"

"Yes?"

"That was a bit too cheesy…"

Mitsuki laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I couldn't find a better term for it. I mean… it's like I was attracted to Mutsuhi from the very beginning."

"Like love at first sight?" Nataniele asked.

Makoto looked at him and frowned, "Also cheesy, Cavallone."

"Sorry…" Nataniele apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"And why I didn't choose Makoto…" Mitsuki thought about it before answering, "Because with Makoto… love is there but just not the same love I feel for Mutsuhi."

Mutsuhi blushed and whispered, "Mitsuki-san…"

Makoto was simply nodding, as if he understood and agreed to what Mitsuki was saying.

"Still too cheesy." Emilio commented.

Mitsuki laughed and said, "Ah. Let's go to the next question before we all become too cheesy. This is for Emi-nii. 'Why did you react that way on the last question? Don't tell me you like Murasaki...suspicious...'"

Emilio raised an eyebrow and asked, "React in what way?"

"I think Cathy Rin is talking about your 'I feel uneasy' reaction when Murasaki said he doesn't like you." Mitsuki reminded him.

"Oh." Emilio nodded in understanding before saying, "Well. It felt uneasy because it seems that Murasaki finds me un… unattractive."

"I don't." Murasaki growled.

"It made me feel uneasy because I, for one, like you, Murasaki." Emilio continued, making most of the people in the room surprised while Mitsuki smiled.

"What?!" Murasaki shouted, a blush creeping unto his cheeks.

"How interesting." Mitsuki mumbled with a smile.

"Why is it such a surprise? We are a family." Emilio reasoned, "Is it not natural for me to uphold such feelings for you?"

"Um…" Nataniele smiled sheepishly, "I think Onii-sama got the wrong idea with the word 'like'."

"How can I get a wrong idea?" Emilio asked, "I am absolutely sure that I like Murasaki."

"STOP SAYING THAT!!!" Murasaki ordered.

"Oi! Why the fuck are you blushing?!!" Makoto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Murasaki. Murasaki growled.

"Just shut up, you dog!"

Mitsuki continued to laugh as his Storm guardian and Cloud guardian began shouting at each other. Mutsuhi sighed and smiled, "That concludes Deci-Decimo Ask Anything Corner. We'll be waiting for your questions."

Re-To-ReCORNERRe-To-ReCORNERRe-To-ReCORNERRe-To-ReCORNER

Shiroi-chan: Actually, Murasaki doesn't use tonfas but… he does use something similar to tonfas… -smiles mysteriously- And I'm sorry… -bows- It's just… well… you know that the longer they're apart, the hotter the smut will be… -grins-

ToonyTwilight: Eh? –blushes- I'm seriously not that good. I mean, I make mistakes and I'm still learning- -stops- But… Thanks… -giggles sheepishly-

Gateau au fromage d'Oreo: I'm sorry but you got you were unable to get the correct answer… (although I almost wrote Chrome but decided against it in the end) –grins- And it's quite alright to ask questions. Maybe I'll slip or something. –laughs-

RuByMoOn17: I hope the latest updates were just as exciting. –grins- … I almost tried to kill my nephew… almost… -shrugs-

Nhi2k: I'm sorry that Mitsuki and the others were unable to answer your questions but that's because I want to keep it a bit of a secret. –bows- Sorry!

Hamtaro-chan: -frowns- It seems a bit weird that I can never see you online… -frowns- I couldn't continue writing our collab because I wanted to ask something… -sigh-

MsDuck: Well… I guess you can consider lying as part of their 'courtship'… -laughs- And Makoto is always fun to write. Gokudera + Haru = ultimate Tsuna-character lover. –laughs- And yeah, it's hard writing about canon characters that have yet to be really introduced. –bows- And yey! Finally! Someone liked Samuele. –laughs-

sleepysheep45: Um… define 'horrible'… -smiles apologetically- Because what I have in store may or may not be _that _horrible…

Chibbi Nations Ruler: I love your questions. –laughs- And a Makoto x Murasaki or Murasaki x Makoto is really tempting. –grins-

Lala-tan: Well… I'm back… in a sense. –laughs- And the reason why Mitsuki told his name is because they're not going to be alive to tell anyone anyway. Mitsuki probably felt that he needed to say it or it may eat him alive or something. –grins- (I didn't elaborate it in the chap itself because I wanted to leave it in a better way). Well… the dream part was my way of asking forgiveness for those that wanted Tsuna and Hibari together again… -sniffs-

Moons-Chan: I don't know if your question was for me or for them but I added it to the Deci-Decimo corner because it looks cuter if they answered you. –grins-

Oceanmegami: -laughs- The warning bit was supposed to be serious. –grins- And… yeah… I was having problems with error checking because I wanted you guys to read it as soon as possible. –fiddles thumbs- And yeah, we're both being sucked away from KHR. (although my reason is because of its growing popularity here in my country). But I love Zero. –laughs- Sorry. Just had to say that. And I don't think they're junks! They look so cute and cool at the same time! –nods- -nods- -whispers- Especially Naru in a waitress outfit. –grins- But I really love your Mitsuki! –smiles-

-usagi018-: -bows- I'm sorry. I just can't seem to make it uncliffie now that it's in a real continuous plot. Anemone-san is Hibari? –smiles enigmatically- Kufufufufufufu. I wonder, _I wonder_. (sorry, Rena moment –grins-).

Rin.A.: Ohhh… That's what you mean. –laughs- Sorry. I misinterpreted it. Anyway, I can try and write them in but I try my best not to overload with too much OCs. So if I do include them, it'll probably just minor roles… -bows- Sorry…

SimplisticSky: Wa-Wa-Waahhh! Your drawing and coloring style is so pretty! –bows down- Thank you for drawing such beautiful artworks…

Jikage: Ah… I was planning on putting that in RVD but it'll be a bit long before it would be placed. –laughs- And thanks for all those reviews. –smiles- I think… hmmm… Yeah. I can't know who it is by footsteps alone. But… if it has a sound of bell or jingles of keys then I'll know who it is. –laughs- Yeah… I haven't really seen any fics where Giotto is the big bad… -smiles enigmatically- But be careful. –laughs- I happen to got into the favor of trolling thanks to Umineko.

PinkBlueDiamond: Well… yeah… It is sad… -bows-

SweatDrop: -bows- As soon as I can… uu…

Riznao: Hahaha. Well, being a reluctant OC-based fanfic reader as well, I know how you feel and I really appreciate your comments about my OCs. –smiles sheepishly- And you're English is good. –grins-

Cathy Rin: Thanks and Tsuna's whereabouts is the main premise of RVD Side-Track's plot. –grins- And if I can give a hint… hmmm… What Hibari is up to deeply concerns what Tsuna has 'yet to remember'… -grins-

Caithdean: Has it already been a year?! –looks around- -bows- I'm so sorry!

racooncity: -blushes- Thank you for such compliments… And of course I would love to see artworks. –smiles-

YaoiFanGirl2ndnature: -ducks- Is that a real bazooka or the ten years bazooka? If it's the latter… -stands- Then I would like to experience it just once. –grins-

DisappearingWorlds: -grins- Well, I like irony. (and sarcasm…)

MidnightBlueCake: I'm sorry if I couldn't update any sooner. –bows-

MisikaChan: -bows- I-I'm sorry for torturing you…

Q3APo: I thought it was a rat but I was told it was a crocodile. –grins- In the manga and anime, I don't think Primo's the bad guy but here… well… -smiles enigmatically- who knows…

nagihachan: I'll try to update as soon as I can… -fiddles thumbs-

Geminirose: Well… Hibari will be nicer to Tsuna but not to the other people. –grins-

klok755: Well… the hot monkey smex will happen… but not for a while… -smiles apologetically-

: Yes –nods- -nods- Tsuna is just so feminine. –nods- -nods- And yeah, someone finally said they like Anemone-san. –claps-

Masuda-san: -grins- Yeah. –nods- cross-dressing Tsu-kun is the best. Hahahaha. Shojo Hibari… -thinks about it-

near05: Thanks for the review. –grins-

elraine1827: I hope you weren't disappointed with the updates. –grins sheepishly-

SilentSnowDreamer: -grins- What I can guarantee is that they will be back together… some of these days…

hiragizawa: Thank you for thinking RVD is really cool. –smiles-

X-kloey-chan-X: -hides nosebleed- Technically, it wouldn't be rape since we all know Tsuna's going to love it… -grins- ah… I need more tissues… -runs to find tissues for the nosebleed-

akuma-river: -bows down- I'm so sorry for being evil! I never thought of Elm street before you said so. –laughs- Hmmm… well… how can I say this without spoiling it… Um… -thinks- Your theories about the plot are… on the right track. A bit off in a few sides but definitely on the right track… -grins mischievously- but which theories is the one of the right track the best is… well… secret… -grins-

HibariKyouya1234: -grins- Thanks. –eats cookie-

Kyoko27: -bows- I'm sorry for being so cruel.

ireadtoomanybooks: -grins- Thank you for the compliment… mesh is compliment right?

ghubabey: -bows- I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Ao-LOVE1827: -blushes- The fainting is good right? –worried- Right?

CH0C0CANDYZ: -nods- Yes. Hibari and Tsuna are still going to be together.

Pulver15: -bows- I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Nusku: -laughs- Well… That's one way of describing it accurately. –grins-

HibariKyoya4ever: Hahahaha… I think school killed me then resurrected me so just they can kill me again. –smiles- And yes. Hibari-san's new song fits him so well. (pride –grins-) LONG LIVE 1827! –grins- And thank you for such –sniffs- -sniffs- beautiful words.

Kei: -laughs- Yeah. I also do that… but with folders… Just last time, I deleted my entire copy of Ghost Adventures. –sniffs—sniffs-

hibatsuna1827: kufufufufufu… well… Before Kyouya… it should be Kyouya-san… -grins-

iBiteToDeath: -bows- I'm so sorry.

Yokoist: Y-You're not stupid… -sniffs- I'm really making it confusing… sorry…

Ao: -bows- Well… it was meant to be confusing so don't worry about it… -grins-

Pepito rulz: -smiles- I'll try to update as soon as I can. And thank you for loving RVD.

animebaka14: -bows- Ohh… I never noticed it. And Hibari family… maybe you mean RVD Side-Track?

xXxSmidgexXx: Well… -smiles- It's just Hibari being cryptic again.

Ciel Phantomhive: -smiles- Thank you for being addicted to my stories. And the dreams… -grins- … well… what do you think? –smiles enigmatically-

Kawaii-no-Kitsune: -blushes- Well thanks. It's always nice to know my stories keep people from doing their homewo- … … … wait… I'm not suppose to be but still… -grins- Thanks…

Queen Phantomhive: -bows- I'm sorry for not being able to update faster.

Tangerine342: Say no to drugs! –nods—nods- -grins- Well, yaoi is one of my anti-drugs. But of course Tsuna's not going to weak forever. I almost killed my nephew… almost… -grins-

Seriyuu: -bows- I'll try and update as soon as I can.

Amethyst Ripper Kazuki: Uuuuuuu… -takes cookies- I like cookies… -eats cookies- You're Filipina too? Yey! Maraming salamat para sa mga cookies. –grins-

Update mo na!! Sry if forcing!: Okay lang 'yan. Naiintindihan ko naman e. Masyadong matagal na hindi ako nag-update. –bows-

Dementra: -bows- Please don't die… figuratively…

Lulu 'Gelanto' Vongola: No. As I know it, the anime made one of them a tall guy while the other is a big guy. But I made Koenig a woman because… well… ummm… -smiles sheepishly- It's sexist if all scientists are males… but Koenig reminds me of a female game character that has the same last name. –smiles-

YaoiFanGirl2ndnature: Do not worry. I have not abandoned RVD! –laughs-

Author's End Notes: The preview for last side-track was deemed invalid because I sorta changed this entire side-track from scratch (thanks to my nephew). So… next side-track would be…

'_The rings meant for the successors…'_


End file.
